The Age of Innocence is Over
by Phoebe Halliwell
Summary: Its the middle of war and there is more than just conflicted opinions within the wizarding world, Hogwarts isn't a school and Harry isn't an innocent school boy, with his friends to help and unsuspecting allies will they make it through and find love?
1. Chapter 1

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliwell

Chapter one

From the age of eleven Harry Potter lost his innocence and his childhood, no one could ever bring that back, it just wasn't possible.

Through battling evils and overcoming the many obstacles thrown in his path Harry Potter was not exactly the most relaxed and sociable child that ever lived. He kept his friends extremely close and loved them fiercely.

Ron and Hermione were like brother and sister to him nowadays, they worked, studied and trained together, Harry had had to restart the DA once again, this time with the permission of Dumbledore.

It was exclusively for the older students of course, the sevenths years that would have to fight for the Order in the up and coming battle, they were all trained by Harry who in turn was trained by Severus who had escaped from Lord Voldemort fortunate to have his life and was now in hiding at Hogwarts.

The great castle once used as a school was now a refuge from war, with the many shields and wards no evil being dared enter its walls, Harry remained here with his two closest friends and of course some surprising other company.

When it came to the Dark Arts and becoming Deatheaters there were surprisingly few people that thought themselves fortunate to be a part of Tom Riddle's group of followers, the Malfoy's for instance were one such family that had fallen from grace in their master's eyes when they sought refuge at Hogwarts and not to perform as spies either.

They too had feared their safety in this war and had fallen to the feet of Harry Potter, the boy that lived and begged for forgiveness and refuge from their pain. The latter of course Harry was unable to give but he did forgive them, however uncharacteristic this was of the Malfoy family it was not so much for Harry, who had grown used to having to forgive people their wrongs.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were currently occupying the first years dormitory of the Slytherin common room, their son, Draco had preferred not to remain there with his parents but to stay with the other seventh years who were all currently occupying Gryffindor tower.

Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy were all sharing the top most room in the tower; Draco had taken Dean's bed after he had tragically died when he went home to warn his parents of the forthcoming war. There was nothing anyone could have done to prevent it, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Understandably the teens did seem a little withdrawn with Draco but they didn't hate him, they didn't even resent him but war was war and petty insults and bickering wasn't really welcome and Harry made sure that they didn't dare start up again.

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry had once been alive and full, the students giving off such a buzz that almost made Hogwarts what it was, their laughing, their fighting, their rule breaking and even their pranks and tears but now with that all gone it was as if Hogwarts itself had perished into nothing.

The residents too had suffered this, they had watched the character of the castle drain and they had stood by and watched as Hogwarts became an empty shell, the occupants just as empty as the castle itself.

With war dragging on in an endless fashion it was no wonder that they had lost all the will to go on, teachers and what remained of the students were lifeless, one would almost say soulless, it wasn't natural.

Silent echoes from years previous were still etched onto the stone wall, a permanent reminder of what it once was, what was taken away from the future generations of magic. Messages of love and names inscribed to allow the reader to acknowledge that they were once there. The everyday graffiti of an extraordinary school now deserted of any real excuse to actually exist.

The vacant expressions void of any emotion greeted the headmaster nowadays no delight no laughing nothing that could ever pass as a joyful emotional, no one could be happy not now and it seemed that it would be that way for the foreseeable future.

Who could be happy during a time of war?

Class rooms that had once been the place that drilled knowledge into the minds of the young were now transformed into training rooms and storage rooms for weapons and the like. After it came to light that Harry could not use his wand in his fight against Voldemort, Dumbledore declared that all members of the Order of the Phoenix should be sufficiently trained in hand to hand combat, including of course sword fighting.

In this area, like so many others, Harry had excelled his teachers and now taught himself, Ron was still struggling and Hermione, who preferred a far more passive role in such a blood thirsty war had taken to being Madame Pomfrey's assistant and was learning the fine art of healing, while of course looking into developing cures for the inventive torture spells that the Deatheaters seemed to be coming up with.

Draco had always been a proud fencer, it was among his many talents, the ability to cross blades with another and come out of it with varied success that was of course until he had met Harry James Potter, who at the very least matched him in capability and far excelled him in natural aptitude for the skill.

While the others would happily sit and be taught how to use a sword as an offence weapon by either Severus or on occasion even Lucius, Harry and Draco had taken to challenging each other to harmless duels even though Draco knew full well that Harry's talent far out weighed his own in this particular area.

It was on such a night, when everyone else had managed to make their way up to their beds and drift into an easy or uneasy sleep, depending on the person, although many of the residents of Hogwarts never managed a full night without experiencing some sort of night terror or another. Harry had remained in the Gryffindor common room, dazing off into the fire that illuminated the room to its best effect.

Harry had been sitting there for the best part of the day, once upon a time Hermione or Ron would have asked him if he was alright or whether he wanted to talk about whatever was bothering him, however they did not offer such support any more. Harry needed these rare moments of solitude, his mind needed these few moments where he could shut down completely and not think of the awful things that he had done in his lifetime that were considered great.

Each time that he retreated into his own head the period that he remained there became longer, some had begun to worry but these thoughts were never voiced to Dumbledore or even to Harry himself, no one dared to question the boy-who-lived.

There was one person in particular who had seen the signs and was greatly concerned that one day very soon Harry would retreat back into his own head and discover that in there it was so much quieter and more peaceful than the world outside and he would decide to stay there. It had happened before and who could blame Harry if he decided to do this, no doubt one day he would but right now they had to pray to whoever was listening that he had the strength to go on.

He may not have cared for Harry a great deal in the past but now was an entirely different story, he could sit and watch the boy for hours upon hours and never once get bored with it, Harry was his hobby, his diversion, his beacon of hope on a forever cloudy horizon and not just because of his title and status.

Harry was still revealing in the death of his godfather, Sirius, he had lost so many a close friend, he wouldn't lose any more, he barely gathered the required energy to talk let alone feel sorry for himself or anyone else for that matter, he couldn't even summon the energy to blame himself for the events of two years ago to the day.

Remus, his once loving friend and partner to Sirius was a common visitor to the castle nowadays; Harry knew that he only came out of duty to Dumbledore and his parents to see their only son do well. Harry hated himself for taking away the one thing that Remus truly loved; he had destroyed so many lives whether directly or indirectly, but not just him, Tom.

Draco came down the stairs and sat himself down on the scarlet sofa next to Harry who did not even move or say a word to acknowledge that he had come into the room. Harry was never one to discuss what he was feeling, however since Draco had become a far nicer permanent fixture in their lives they had grown, not close but something similar, they were friends and yet they weren't, a situation hard to explain.

"You seem deep in thought." Draco said softly, "I'll go away if you don't want me here." He said, he hoped that Harry would want him to be there, he ,did so like company, even if it was only when he said nothing but there were the odd occasions where Harry would refuse to speak or acknowledge anyone.

"It's alright, I don't mind, I was just thinking about the past." Harry said softly, his tone quiet almost worn down, as if he was so tired that he could no longer summon the energy to move his lips so that he could form a single word, his voice sounded dry and in desperate need of a drink, one that Draco happily concurred for them both.

"Do you want to talk, I know that you think that thinking about it will change it but it really won't, you have to except it and move on." Draco said handing Harry his recently conjured Butterbeer.

"I know, but I keep thinking what if I had done things a little differently, would they still be alive or would have others have died in their place?"

"To dwell on such things cannot be healthy for you Harry, you used to have so much joy and so much life inside of you, a person like that should not dwell on death for death will one day take us all but to think about it overly so is to sentence ourselves to pain and suffering."

"You know, you don't have to sit here and comfort me and talk to me all night, I don't mind if you just want to disappear off to bed, I'll be fine here but I won't force you to go, I like having someone to talk to."

"Its okay, I like having someone to talk to as well, I was actually going to ask you a favour, if your up for it, would you mind if you did some extra training with me tonight, my sword work is a little off."

Harry seemed to consider this for a moment before replying. "I can't sleep so maybe it'll help, alright, I'm agreeable to that."

* * *

**What do you think? Don't forget to leave me a review. Phoebe **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliwell

Chapter two

The two teenagers walked at a steady pace towards the closest room that suited their needs, they may have been youthful in their years but both had experienced so much more than any fully grown adult could ever claim, these two had had their innocence taken from them along with so many others.

They had not been free to be children and to bask in the light that childhood was, where parents truly care for their offspring and are there to tell them so and not mixed up in blood thirsty battles that claim the lives of the very heart of families.

Life and death seemed to work in such strange ways, the latter can kill you without even taking your life and the former can be so cruel and brutal that no man should ever have to survive the malicious blows of fate.

However the two teenagers had survived blow after blow and had still got up and carried on fighting without a single word of complaint or a trace of bitterness, it had been accepted, accepted in such a way that it seemed unnatural, no one person can take so much to just stand up and just get on with it.

Draco could not hide the admiration that he felt for Harry, not once had he seen the boy shed a single tear, the pain that was just too real for the both of them and for every solider in such a great war didn't seem to have had any effect on him.

Draco had cried, cried himself to sleep night after night, so thankful for the kindness that Harry had shown him and his family the night he had allowed them inside the castle, the place that was their salvation.

They arrived in the damp and empty room and at once Harry stepped toward the fireplace and lit a fire in the grate, which immediately filled the room with light and warmth, the swords that hung on the wall glinted as the fire danced. The light seemed to illuminate their sharp edges; they glinted dangerously as Harry shrugged off the zip up hoody that he had been wearing and threw it carelessly into the corner.

Draco was already wearing what he felt comfortable in and began to carefully pick his blade, Harry didn't need to go through the process of selection, he had had a sword made especially for him, at first he had wanted to use Godric's however he soon discovered that it was far too heavy to be comfortable.

He had had one made of silver and steel, there were no integrate designs or styles to it, only his name engraved along the blade, _Harry James Potter. _It was there for everyone to see, it had a special cabinet that only he could open and a special charm upon it so that only he could summon it and touch it, Ron had found this out the hard way and as a result had spent an entire week in the hospital wing trying to recover.

Draco preferred a slightly heavier sword than Harry, he too had his own, however it had been lost when he had fled the manor with his family, along with so many of his processions. He wasn't overly fussy about his weapon choice but he did so miss his own sword and had sworn to one day go and fetch it, the problem was that Voldemort had taken procession of Malfoy Manor so going back now would be suicide.

When Draco had suggested this trip to the training room for a midnight duel of swords he had not been telling the full truth by saying that his sword work was a little off, it was in fact perfectly fine, however he had known that Harry would have been sitting up staring into the fire and this gave him the excuse not only to tear the boy away from that but also to spend a little more time with him.

Draco could never be described as a person who wore his heart upon his sleeve but he would not deny that he had some sort of feeling for Harry, the boy who thought that he was beyond such trivial emotions but yet felt love so openly towards Ron and Hermione.

Through the window the night looked so surreal, as if it were simply another world invading there own, it was always so quiet and peaceful, not a single thing disturbed it's perfection, only the hoot of the owls hunting in the forest or sitting perched in the owlery could be heard. No curses were being fired, no screams could be heard and certainly no cries for help being shouted, it was perfect, almost a completely ultimate reality to when the sun was up.

Draco carefully dislodged his sword from its holder magically attached to the stone wall and gave it a few testing swings before finding himself satisfied with the blade that he had chosen.

"So what is it that we should be looking for here?" Harry asked, his aim was to help Draco to improve his technique a little, he knew that the blonde was more advanced than all of the others but he was still a little off in some areas.

"Just in general really," Draco replied, Harry nodded. They stood at opposite ends of the large room; Harry had distant memories of some class or another being taught in here, Hermione's hand waving wildly in the air and Ron making faces at how much she knew and him watching them lovingly. The perfect picture of innocence that had been shattered by one thing leading to another until it got to a stage that they couldn't go back.

Harry couldn't even recall what year they had been in, it wasn't really the point, it didn't matter. The memory lived on in him, a happy memory; one of the few that he had that didn't involve death, hate or tragedy of some sort or another.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked as he shook of the lingering thoughts, he looked straight into Draco's eyes, those mystical silver orbs that concealed nothing but instead offered you a free pass to take a trip round his soul.

Both could remember fondly the many years that they had spent at each others throats, never once missing the opportunity to mock and taunt the other, laughing at each others expense, they too were fond memories for both, recollections that they could laugh at rather than wince at in embarrassment for such childish behaviour.

"As I'll ever be," Was Draco's reply, they bowed to each other, a duel with swords not being so different to that with wands. The sound of metal upon metal was soon distinguishable in the silence of the night, blades crossed at such speed that if any one had been looking on it would have been hard to keep track of what was going on.

It was a fair way into the fight when Draco landed awkwardly on his left ankle and twisted it, he stumbled and he fell, Harry however showed very little mercy, Draco's sword now lay on the ground inches from him, Harry's now pressed against the blondes throat.

"Get up" Harry demanded, "Get up."

"I can't," Draco said and even he himself would admit that it sounded pathetic "I've hurt my ankle, time out?" He asked, Harry however did not seem agreeable to this plan.

"Tom wouldn't give you a 'time out', get up." Harry said again, they were both breathing hard, breath coming in short, quick gasps as their bodies tried to recover. Draco made no move to get up and it seemed that Harry was growing somewhat impatient. "Your not working hard enough" Harry growled, "now get up."

"Harry please, I can't, I'm done." Draco said as he tried to avoid the sharp blade that was pressed dangerously close to his Adams apple.

Seeing the fear cloud Draco's eyes Harry suddenly felt a surge of guilt rush through him at how he had behaved, "I am sorry" He said as he removed the blade from Draco's neck and relaxed his grip upon the handle, "I should not have been so harsh with you." Harry said as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand before banishing his sword back to his cabinet and then offering Draco a hand.

"Don't be sorry Harry, you're a good teacher," Draco said, as he put all of his body weight on the one foot while Harry conjured a chair for him to sit in.

"I'm too harsh with you, I know that, I just can't stand to think that your not ready, I can't stand to think that you and the others wouldn't stand a chance if the Deatheaters attacked tomorrow."

"We're ready Harry, not completely but enough so, you're a brilliant teacher, everyone looks up and admires you, your so strong and you keep us all that way, I wonder how you do it sometimes." Draco said sitting himself down so that Harry could take a look at his ankle.

"I don't" Harry said very simply as he gently removed Draco's trainer and sock, he rolled up his trousers a little to reveal pale leg where wisps of blonde hair had long been growing. Carefully Harry began to slowly rotate Draco's ankle, testing for serious injury.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, he was enjoying the feeling of Harry's touch too much to ask why he didn't just do a diagnostic spell and be done with it.

"I cannot count the times where I have just broken down, gone into an unexplained rage and punched everything in my sight, I just don't let any one else see." Harry explained as muttered a slight healing charm before re-testing the ankle. "I can't appear weak Draco. Your ankle is now fine by the way."

"Your not weak Harry, you're the strongest and most alive out of all of us here, without you, I doubt we would have made it so far." Draco said getting to his feet and warily testing his ankle and finding that it didn't hurt in the slightest. "Wow, you're a healer too boot, your certainly not just a pretty face."

Harry gave Draco a strange sort of look but said nothing, it was nearing four in the morning now, the two of them had spent a good chunk of the night talking and duelling and both for sufficiently tired.

"Are you okay to walk back?" Harry asked politely, Draco nodded while pulling on his sock and shoe.

It was as they walked back that Draco offered a slight comfort to Harry, who was quite shocked that he had received one at all. "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'll always be there for you, even if you don't want the others to know, I don't want you to feel as if you have to keep up your facade around me as well." He paused to allow Harry to take this in, he then continued: "you don't have too be strong all the time, that's what grown ups are for."

"Don't think that I won't remember that, thank you Draco and for the record I always knew that you were good, no one is born evil, it is the choices they make and the life that they lead, it certainly isn't the choices that our fathers make for us, as for your father, I have yet to see a shred of evidence to tell me that he has resorted to his old ways, your mother too. I believe that you're all good people, just misunderstood."

For the first time in a long while Draco actually cracked a smile and when Harry asked why this was all he could reply was: "No one has ever called a Malfoy 'misunderstood', I think it shows how trusting and kind a person you are if you can forgive us our wrongs and allow us into your life."

When they reached the tower they made their way silently to bed, careful not to wake anyone up that might have actually chosen to sleep through the night. For the first time all week Harry actually fell straight to sleep, Draco too. It was just a shame that sleep wasn't as easy as it should have been.

* * *

What do you think? Don't forget to leave a review, it keeps me writing to know what you guys think. Phoebe


	3. Chapter 3

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

**By Phoebe Halliwell**

Chapter three

The hangings around the beds in Gryffindor tower had long since been disposed off, some thought that this was a good idea as it meant that no one could be unknowingly murdered in their sleep, however some, like Ron and Hermione for instance protested that privacy for sexual intimacy was lost without a curtain to hide what they were doing.

Harry had had to withhold a chuckle when his best friend had come out with that, it was just like Hermione to come up with a way of saying 'we want to have sex' sound politically correct in a school of all places. Her protest statement had however gone unnoticed, mainly because Harry agreed with why the headmaster had taken them away in the first place but also because having sex wasn't a good enough reason for wanting the curtains back up when the other option was that people could be murdered without any fuss at all.

This meant that when Harry slept Draco could watch, he had managed to get the bed next to his so it made it so much easier to do this. Draco never seemed to tire when it came to watching Harry, studying him. He had no desire to hurt the boy, it was quite the contrary, he wanted to hold him as he cried, wanted to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

Such yearnings were not perhaps natural between school friends like themselves but Draco could happily explain them away with the excuse that the circumstances they were in weren't exactly normal and that also Harry was the boy-who-lived and everyone wanted to protect him on some level.

At seven in the morning, after Draco had had three hours sleep he awoke once more and lay in his bed, wide awake just watching as the boy slept. The others were up and dressed half an hour later, they headed down for breakfast without bothering to wake either Harry or Draco. If sleep could continue then you didn't disturb it, with the war an on going thing and the horrors being reoccurring it was certainly a rare thing to grasp so they took full advantage when the opportunity arose.

This gave Draco the opportunity to just lay there and admire Harry and every frown induced wrinkle, the shape of his nose, the fullness of his lips and suddenly, before he knew what was going on, he was staring into the perfection of his deep emerald eyes.

Harry, for a moment stared back, the two boys' just lay in bed watching one another, it wasn't until Harry broke the silence between them that Draco looked away, "Did you get some sleep?" He asked, there was no question about why Draco had been watching him, or anything like that, Harry wasn't one to ask questions about such things.

"I suppose, how about you, did you sleep well?" Draco asked there was a flash of emotion behind his eyes but Harry didn't elaborate upon it, he just shrugged.

"I need to speak with Dumbledore, where are the others?" He enquired as he sat up and looked around at three empty beds that remained unmade, a teddy bear or two lay haphazardly at the edge of them, threatening to fall to the ground, pyjamas littering the floor where they had been discarded the moment the owner had got out of bed.

"Breakfast I presume," Draco replied, "They didn't leave that long ago, I would think, knowing Ron, that they are all still in the Great Hall, I thought you deserved a bit of a sleep in."

"Thank you, it was much needed," Harry said as he threw the covers off and swung his legs out of bed, yawning and stretching as he went.

"I don't think the others will mind if you have a lie in for a change, your always the first one up and the last one down, you deserve a break."

"And I'll have one once this damn war is over." Harry returned, standing up and resuming his stretching, "I'm going for a shower" He told the blonde as he grabbed a towel and headed for the shower room.

As much as Harry loved the prefects bathroom it was a luxury that he had denied himself, it took too long and however relaxing a giant swimming pool sized bath seemed to some, Harry preferred a shower, it allowed his mind to wander on to more desirable subjects than death.

Draco watched Harry leave the room before he too got out of bed, he couldn't stop thinking about the boy, the raven haired teen seemed to be plaguing his very existence, every time that he was close he craved to reach out and touch him, what he wouldn't do for the chance to just steal one kiss.

He couldn't shake these thoughts off as he dressed, Harry remained in the shower, clearly trying to wash away his memories in the water that cascaded down upon him, Draco pitied him so much sometimes, the things that he had gone through and the things that he had seen were nothing compared to the entire student body that had once occupied the castle.

Not wanting to seem too much like a constant presence Draco left the tower and went to locate the others, as he had predicted they were indeed to be found in the great hall, there was only the two tables now, there was no discrimination to what house you were in, everyone ate together. After all, everyone was in the same terrifying position.

Draco joined the group of teenagers sitting in a bundle down one end of the left hand table, the usual place where they sat. "Morning" He greeted taking a seat next to Neville, he received a chorus of muttered responses, his normal greeting. "What's happened?" He asked upon seeing that each and every single one of them looked sullen and unhappy.

"There was another Deatheater attack last night." Hermione said passing him an obviously well read copy of that morning's Daily Prophet, it's head line read: DEATHEATERS STRIKE AGAIN: WHO WILL BE NEXT?

"Who?" Draco asked, he knew that someone would have been killed, he didn't want all of the gruesome details that had been graphically described in the paper, he couldn't stand it, not this early in the morning and especially not after so little sleep.

"Pansy's parents were killed, they were on their way here, they had sent her ahead." Seamus went on to say, "We didn't know what to say to her, we thought you would be able to help on that front."

"Where is she?" He asked, he agreed that it would be rather difficult to console someone who had been so horrid to you for so long, they were right to hand that over to him, Pansy had always been a good friend to him but Draco had known that her parents were too scared to admit that they were not Voldemort supports, scared that they would die in the attempt to flee from him, scared for their daughters safety.

"The headmaster took her to his office, I think she will be staying in the tower with the rest of us, there is a free bed in our room if she wants it." Lavender said kindly, Draco smiled at her and nodded his thanks while helping himself to toast and butter.

Draco hated it, hated the worry of waking up in the morning just to find out who had been the next to die, it wasn't much of a reason to get out of bed. Two people that he had known well, the parents of a good friend … his own parents would be crushed to say the least, the Malfoy's and the Parkinson's had been close.

He didn't have to go and see them to let them know, they had their own copy of the Prophet delivered to them each morning, they wouldn't be down until this afternoon at the earliest, they preferred to grieve in private, tears had always been thought as weaknesses in their eyes and they would never cry in front of anyone but each other.

It was at this moment that Harry entered, his usual presence filled the room and Draco's heart began to beat that little bit faster. He didn't look happy but nor did he look upset. However upon seeing the telling expressions on his friend's faces he knew that something had gone terribly wrong. He didn't even need to ask; he strolled determinedly up to them and took the paper from Draco's hands.

He read over the detailed account given for all to read, he threw the paper down onto the table, "Draco, come with me." He demanded and began to move towards the entrance hall, Draco; not daring not to do as he was told followed him.

They walked determinedly to the headmaster's office that was where it had always been, they didn't knock before they went in, Harry just opened the door and strode inside. Pansy was sitting before Dumbledore who was behind his desk sucking contentedly on a lemon drop. He looked up, slightly confused at the sudden interruption but smiled upon seeing Harry standing there.

"Pansy, could you please go along with Draco, he'll take you to the tower and introduce you to everyone; I need to have a word with Dumbledore." Harry said kindly, Pansy, sniffling slightly, nodded and stood up.

"If you ever need to talk Ms Parkinson, please feel free to come to me, I will never refuse a student." The headmaster told her and watched as Draco led her outside. "Now what can I do for you Harry?"

"I want to extend an olive branch to some of our potential allies, we can't allow what happened to the Parkinson's become the fate of others that could be help to us."

"I hear exactly what you are saying Harry, however we have been through this already, it gives spies the opportunity to gain entrance to Hogwarts, this holds too high a risk to us and everything that we have built here."

"But we have to do something, we can't just allow this continue, innocent people are dying and we are doing nothing to stop it, how good can we truly claim to be if we just sit here and do nothing."

"I am not saying that we should do nothing Harry, in war there are casualties and there is nothing that we can do to alter that, but we must be cautious when inviting people back to the castle, spies can destroy us Harry, you are too trusting sometimes, as much as I would love to have that capability, we have to think about it logically."

"How can you just sit back and allow these people to die?"

"I do not enjoy doing so Harry, I would have once been as trusting as you, however time has changed our situation and unfortunately I cannot put everything at risk so easily, Ms Parkinson is only here because her parents have been organizing for a while to come here, Pansy was lucky."

"That is just my point; they organized it for so damn long that they were figured out and as a result they were killed, if you won't do anything about it, I will." Harry threatened. He knew that it was a big risk to challenge the powerful old man but he felt so strongly about this that he would never have forgiven himself if he hadn't.

"Harry, I realise that this has upset you …" Dumbledore tried to reason, Harry however was having none of it. The portraits themselves began to quiver as Harry's temper began to rise.

"No, you have no idea about being upset, I can and I will get these people to safety, they owe us nothing that much is true but we cannot just watch them die, do you think that the Order would not follow me, if you lose me Dumbledore then you will lose everyone, they may still stand by your side but do you think they will have any hope whatsoever?"

"Do not threaten me Harry, I know full well that half of them only stay because of you but you cannot demand such things from me, by asking these people to join us we are giving the other side the opportunity to find weakness within us, we cannot allow this to happen."

"Either you do or I will." Harry said before storming off, leaving the headmaster confused and a little bewildered. He had never seen Harry in such a way before, the war was changing him; it was changing each and every single one of them. Harry was no longer the innocent eleven year old boy that had been brought to Hogwarts from the Dursley's all those years ago.

He hated what this war had turned that young boy into, what Harry had become, he wasn't supposed to grow up so fast, to shoulder so much responsibility. It wasn't right and it certainly wasn't natural, just looking at the boy now could bring tears to his eyes, it could bring tears to any one's eyes.

While this had been going on Draco had led Pansy back to Gryffindor tower, his arm around her shoulders in a comforting manor, she had been crying since they had left the headmasters office and Draco really didn't know what to say, the walk seemed so much longer than Draco remembered, even more so with them being so silent.

"It isn't so bad here, I thought it would be awful living with the Gryffindor's in their territory but we're actually friends now, we're all in the same boat here." Draco told her.

"But your parents aren't dead." Pansy pointed out still sniffling a little, "They're here, with you, I've got no one left." She said before bursting out into more tears.

"You have me here and Harry won't let anything happen to you, he's great you know, we spent so much time making fun of each other and yet now, when it really matters he puts all of our differences behind him and continues on as if it was nothing."

"You sound as if you have feelings for him, I know this war has done a lot of strange things to people and caused a lot of heartache but I never figured you to be the type to swing that way."

"Neither did I to be completely honest but what I've been feeling of late is strange, I've never felt it before, I want to hold him, to comfort him, there are so many things that I wish I could do, just so that I could be closer to him, I watch him every chance I get and yet it just isn't enough. I don't know what's going on with me, I honestly don't." Draco said, he knew that unloading onto Pansy, who had just lost her parents was probably not one of the better ideas that he had ever had but he just had to tell someone, he had been holding it in for so long, bottling it all up inside and that certainly wasn't healthy for anyone. It was too much of a common occurrence nowadays and it wasn't doing any one any good.

"Draco, have you ever considered that you may love him, and not just in a friend way, I mean, I know it's a little far fetched considering the history between the two of you but what you're describing to me are the symptoms of love." She said as she dried her eyes on her sleeve, they had reached the tower entrance and, still being as vain as ever, didn't want the others to see her crying, there was still a streak of price a mile wide within her.

Draco considered for a moment what she had said before responding, "I thought about it that way I must admit but it doesn't matter either way, he will never love me, for a start I don't know whether or not he's gay or bisexual and secondly he's the boy-who-lived, the bloody saviour of the wizarding world, why on earth would even consider even looking twice at someone as me?"

"Don't put yourself down Draco, you're a great person and you deserve whoever you want, but I do tend to agree with you on the fact that he may not even be into guys, he certainly didn't seem like he would be, although I didn't think you would be to tell you the truth, Harry's only had one relationship as far as I know, with Cho Chang and I know that ended in disaster, I don't think he ever made another attempt at any kind of relationship after that, maybe you could ask him out."

"No, there is no way that I am going to embarrass myself, even for him, besides, he allowed me into this castle without so much as a shred of proof that I wasn't a supporter of Voldemort and with that in mind I have decided that whatever emotions are in conflict in my heart can wait, it's better that I don't poke at the fragile friendship we built up, after all it could break and what would I do then?"

"I think that you have just made up that elaborate excuse purely because you are too much of a coward to admit that you wouldn't have the courage to confront him on the matter, you love him Draco, if your too much of a coward to do anything about it then so be it but you will always wonder whether you could have made anything out of it, always wondering 'what if'."

"You always did know how to set me straight, I don't know though, maybe I do love him, that really means nothing right now anyway, we're in the middle of a war, a war that he is leading us into, a war that he has to fight and I swear that I will fight by his side and protect him as long as I can still draw breath."

"Then maybe you should begin by telling him that, he may be the boy-who-lived, he may be our saviour but in the end he's still just Harry Potter."

* * *

What did you think? I hope that you liked this, thank you to everyone who reviewed, please feel free to do so again, it encourages me to write more.

JADELILYMALFOY :- thank you for the review xxxx

RICHARD SMITH :- Duel practice comes later, promise, don't worry, there will certainly be epic battles and fight scenes, they're hard to write but I love to write them so I hope they will be quite good. I don't want this to become a depressed Harry story but I certainly don't want it to be a first kiss quickly followed by 'I love you' in a few short hours kind of story either, I'm not fussy at all am I, ah well! The other students will slowly make their way into the story, Pansy's here now! xxxxx

CHOPSTICKS-THE-MIGHTY :- Here's the update, thank you for the review xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

**By Phoebe Halliwell**

Chapter four

Harry had stormed back to the tower after his encounter with Dumbledore, still fuming, never before in his life had the headmaster been so infuriating, why he couldn't just be reasonable for a change and drop the cryptic crap that he usually spurted out was beyond him.

He practically shouted the password to the fat lady, who at once took offence and almost didn't allow him inside, Harry however only at to send a glare her way and she swung open, willing to do pretty much anything to get him away from her vulnerable canvas.

Despite the fact that there were at countless witnesses to his uncontrolled rage now Harry punched the stone wall with about as much force as he would if he were to take aim at Voldemort himself. Of course Harry, however great, wasn't any match for a sturdy stone wall; he didn't even make a slight impression however the wall certainly made an impression on his fist.

Ginny Weasley, who was the closet to him at the time, at once got to her feet and went to tend to him; however Harry was not having any of it, as she tried to examine his hand he snatched it back glowering. It took all of her courage not to scramble back into a corner and cower there.

Draco and Pansy who had been sat in a corner in two comfy faded red arm chairs had now stopped talking to watch the scene, at least a third of the forty two students currently residing at Hogwarts were watching, a few having come down from their dormitories having assumed that the silence in the common room meant that something was wrong.

"Harry …" Ginny said carefully, she knew full well that her friend was just about at boiling point and could blow at any second. "Are you alright Harry?" She knew it was a really stupid question to ask someone like Harry Potter but she couldn't think of anything else to ask, she didn't however need the answer that came.

"No, I'm not bloody alright." Harry said, his voice slightly raised, anger still flowing through him and making him want to lash out, however he had enough sense in his head to know that he couldn't lash out at his friends who trusted and looked up to him, it just wouldn't be right so instead he attacked the nearest chair to him with a swift kick.

With a loud crunch the chair lost two legs and toppled to the ground, as it happened it seemed to be in slow motion as it fell, as it hit the ground it just fell apart and the only thought that passed though Harry's head was that Ron wouldn't be very happy when he got back because that was his favourite chair.

Neither Ron of Hermione were currently present in the tower, Hermione was constantly in the hospital wing training to become a medi-witch and Ron wouldn't have finished breakfast, not yet. He seemed to love his food too much to say and it was starting to show, despite the fact that he was constantly keeping Harry company in the training room.

Everyone at this point had taken a step back, they were all a little scared when Harry got into one of his tempers especially since it was so hard to calm him down, even Seamus and Neville had backed off and they were two of his closet friends. Bravely Draco stood up, Pansy took his wrist and gave him a warning glance as he looked back at her but he just nodded and went forward.

"Harry, come on, let's go upstairs and get your hand clean." Draco said and immediately a path cleared to the stairs up to the dormitories so that they could get through.

Reluctantly Harry allowed Draco to guide him up to their room with an arm just around his shoulders, rather than venting his rage on material objects Harry seemed to be crying. He knew that the boy hated to cry in front of the others, it was a weakness, a sign of defeat and Harry couldn't show that, not now, not ever.

He knew that what he had done had been stupid, everyone would be wondering why Harry did what he did but the headmaster just made him so angry, he knew it had to help those people, he couldn't just sit back and just let him happen, Pansy and her family were prime examples of the headmasters foolishness and he was going to swear to himself that he was going to bring them into Hogwarts, safe from harm and to do that he was going to need some help.

"I won't ask how you are, that's pretty obvious but what caused it, there has to be a reason?" Draco asked, he knew that this was a smarter question to have asked than 'are you okay', sometimes the stupidity of some of Harry's friends astounded him, questions like that didn't tend to calm people down, only infuriate them more.

"Dumbledore!" Harry spat furiously, "I'm making a stand Draco and I need your help to do this." Harry said, he knew that Draco would have the inside scoop so to speak on the Deatheater families and despite the fact that he and Lucius were not exactly on speaking terms quite yet he hoped that the older Malfoy would also lend a hand and Narcissa, being the cousin of Sirius, could also contribute.

"Anything, what do you want me to do?" Draco asked, of course he was slightly worried about what Harry could be asking him to do, but he would pretty much do anything to get a little closer to the boy, however when Harry had a plan it tended to be a time to worry. If his previous plans were anything to go by then someone was either going to end up dead, that or seriously injured.

"I know we are at risk from spies, I know all that and I don't need a lecture on it however I look at Pansy and what happened to her family and I can't allow that to happen again, they took too long in their planning and as a result were figured out, that is the reason for their deaths, it was the headmasters fault entirely. What I want is to consider which families would be sympathetic to our cause rather than to Tom's, I want to contact them and see if they are willing to help, which is where you come in."

"Me? What can I do?" Draco asked, he wasn't so sure that this was a brilliant plan, however Harry was coming from the right place, he was right when it came to Pansy and he didn't want it to happen again. He saw the intentions behind it and knew that what Harry was doing he was doing for the right reasons and he wasn't going to mess with that.

"I need you to think, you've been there, as has your mother and father, they can help too, think about the families that wanted to back out but couldn't, wanted to leave the service of Voldemort, even if they don't want to fight for us, we can shelter them here, can you do that?" Harry was determined, he needed this, if he could damage the forces of Tom then it would be a step in the right direction. He had dementors, giants, dark wizards, Banshee's, Boggart's, especially trained Crups, Pogrebin's, Red Cap's and a number of Werewolves on his side, if they could be diminished then it would be a huge step in the right direction.

"Most of the families that I believed wanted out are already here, myself, Millie Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Malcolm Baddock and Miles Bletchley." Draco said counting them off on his fingers. "I know Crabbe and Goyal wanted to be there in the thick of things with Voldemort, too stupid to think otherwise I suppose, Theo Nott could be a possibility, after all he was a good friend, I suppose I could send him a letter, see what he says in reply, then there was Daphne Greengrass I didn't know that well to be honest, or her family really. As for the older generations I suppose you'll have to ask my father, he'd know."

"Okay, can you write a letter to Theo, slip in a few subtle hints but nothing major, I'll leave that up to you, I'll have a word with Pansy and Millie about Daphne, maybe they knew her a little better. After lunch we can go and have a word with your parents, which will give them some time to grieve before we intrude upon them."

"Alright, easy enough, I'm pretty sure that Daphne didn't really talk to any of us much, it might be slightly harder to get to her, however I know where she is, the ministry held a Christmas function at their house once after they donated money to some cause or another." Draco explained, he could hardly remember the shy girl, she was quite smart though, not even close to being in the same league as Hermione however.

"I'll have a word anyway, this can't go on any more, it isn't right, I know that Hermione would probably say that this is all down to my obsession with saving people but I just can't sit back and watch people that need my help be slaughtered because I can't be bothered to do anything about it."

"Harry, you are the most caring person that I have ever had the privilege to come across in this world you have the uncanny ability to care about anyone and everyone, you have the capability to help them and to save them, it isn't an obsession, it's a gift." Draco said as he thought, _you certainly saved me. _

"Yeah, if you say so" Harry said, "That certainly isn't the way that my friends see it."

"I'm your friend and I don't see it that way, at least I thought that I was a friend."

"You are a friend Draco; however, with me that isn't always a good thing, you know what has happened in the past, around me my friends seem to have shorter life spans than … something with a really short life span." Harry concluded after not being able to think of a good example of something with a short life span.

"I think that I'll risk it," Then, remembering that Harry had hurt his hand Draco carefully took it within his own and examined it. Harry winced and looked away; his knuckles were bleeding quite badly from the force of the punch.

"Will I live?" Harry asked smiling, he could see that Draco looked slightly concerned and he couldn't help but tease slightly, his bad mood thankfully evaporating, something about being around Draco just put him at ease, it was something that he couldn't quite explain.

"It's quite possible" Draco said smiling also, "Although you may have to see Madame Pomfrey for healing, unless of course you would like me to do the honours." Draco said looking into Harry's gorgeous emerald pools, he could have lost himself in their depths and the boy didn't even know it yet.

"Please do," Harry responded, "If I have to spend another second in the hospital wing, on those horrible uncomfortable beds I'm likely to go insane, it drives me absolutely mad sometimes, Poppy even caved in the other day and put a plaque up above one of the beds, I have officially visited the infirmary so many times that I have my very own bed."

Draco laughed before he cast a cleansing charm on the wound and then a basic healing charm that everyone in the Order of the Phoenix had been taught how to master, it had become something of a necessity for Harry as he taught duelling on four afternoons of the week and nasty little accidents did tend to happen.

"There, almost as good as new, although you may have a little scar tissue but nothing major, barely even noticeable, however what you plan to say to the others about what happened down there I have no idea." Draco said, he was still smiling and he was still holding Harry's hand. His skin was so soft, warm and smooth, he wondered whether or not Harry moisturised but then considered that he probably wouldn't have had the time. What puzzled Draco was that with all his magical training and sword training that he had to do practically daily Harry should have had hands that were rough, like a muggle builder or other form of tradesman. How he had managed to avoid such an awful fate was beyond Draco.

"Thank you, and as for what I'm going to tell everyone, I'll just say that I was angry that I couldn't do anything for the Parkinson's, they'll put it down to my saving people thing and forget all about it, isn't it great being Harry Potter, I don't think."

"I don't know anything about being Harry Potter but I can tell you for a fact that knowing him isn't all that bad." Draco said, although after the words had left his lips he regretted them, however Harry didn't seem to have picked up on the meaning behind the words and if he did he just left it.

The day dragged by with agonising slowness, Harry had arranged to teach all the Ravenclaw's this afternoon so what he wanted to do after lunch had to be done quickly, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy did make it into the Great hall for lunch which made Harry's job a whole lot easier, it meant that he didn't have to make his way up to their rooms, all he had to do was corner them when they had finished eating and have a word with them, the problem was however that the headmaster had also found the time in his busy schedule to come down to the great hall for lunch.

There were a total of twenty three adult wizards currently occupying Hogwarts along with the forty two students. When they were all present in the Great Hall it was pretty much a cramped affair, however it was full of laughing and joking, something that many needed after the mornings that they had had. Dumbledore however had the uncanny ability to pick Harry out of the crowd with extreme ease and watch him, especially after small disagreements, like the one that they had had that morning. It was with extreme care that Harry slipped away from the table when the senior Malfoy's were doing the same and followed them into the entrance hall.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I am sure that you must be busy and I realise that I'm not exactly the person you want to be talking to right now, but please, I think that you may be able to help me with something." Harry said, as he spoke the Malfoy's stopped and listened to him which was certainly a good sign, they didn't even look as if they wanted to hurt him, they did however look as if they had shed tears earlier that day.

"Don't be sorry young man, we owe you a lot, we could have been destined for the same fate as the Parkinson's if you hadn't allowed us entrance to the castle and for that we are grateful, what is it you require help with?" Narcissa said, Lucius it seemed wasn't so content to speak to him and that was just fine with Harry, with the previous meetings between the two of them it was probably a good thing that nothing was said.

"That is precisely my point, you just turned up here and swore your loyalty to us, you claimed that you did not want to fight and that is fine but the Parkinson's, Dumbledore made them plan this for too long, he kept them away from the castle until he was a hundred percent sure that they would not betray us and as a result they were killed, I want everyone to have the same chance that you did, I don't want death to take everyone who is innocent enough to want to get out of Voldemort's services, those people that realised that they made the wrong choice."

"And what do you want us to do about it Harry?" Lucius asked, he didn't look at all happy that Harry was asking him and his wife to do something that could put them at risk, he also knew that Harry had no doubt asked his son to help.

"I'm not asking much, I just … anyone you think doesn't want to suffer any more, doesn't want to be in his inner circle any longer, could contact them, tell them there is another way?" Harry asked, "I know that I shouldn't be asking but I can't bear to think that if we don't do something then these people are just going to die."

"Your intentions are good and they are true, I see that now more than ever but you are young, you were not involved in this first war, spies were an issue then too, what you are asking could …"

"I am sorry to interrupt you, but I know of the risks Mrs. Malfoy, believe me I do, Dumbledore has lectured on and on about it, but I cannot just let these people die, if you give me the names I will make the effort and contact them myself if needs be, I won't put this all at risk but I can't live with the knowledge that I sat back and did nothing."

"If this is what the boy wishes to do Narcissa then this is what he will do, you know full well that when he has an idea in his head he doesn't let it go, he will have to learn one day, it is how his Godfather Sirius Black and Cedric Diggory were killed."

"How dare you bring that up, you have no right to even mention their names, you were there, you were one of the Deatheaters that were present on both of those occasions Sir, but I still forgave you, I allowed back into this castle against my better judgement and against all of my advisement, I want to give others the same chance."

Harry knew that talking with the Malfoy's was never going to be easy but he hadn't expected to be attacked in such a manor, he had just wanted to help, why could no one see that, why was it that whenever he tried to make a difference in this war that those deaths were dragged up time and time again, why did they want to make him suffer?

"I am sorry Harry but we cannot allow this to happen, what you are suggesting is that we give out invitations for any Deatheater to join in this castle whether they have truly revoked their oath to the Dark Lord of not, by doing so you are putting everyone in this castle at risk, are you willing to put sixty seven lives at risk?"

"What ever made me consider allowing you into this sanctuary for good I will never know, you don't deserve it, you heartless bastard, you are going to allow these people that you once counted as friends and vice versa to die because they felt as if they had no way out, a way out that you could have helped to offer them." Harry raged, "How can anyone be so selfish?"

"There will come a time in your life Harry that you will realise that the world isn't all black and white, people are not distinguished by whether they are a good person or a Deatheater."

"Then tell me, what's your shade of grey?" Harry asked and for a moment Lucius and Narcissa looked confused, sometimes they just didn't understand the boy. They didn't get a chance to even ask him what the meaning of what he had said was as he turned and stormed off. They had only a rough idea of where he was going and didn't really care to follow.

Harry tried not to think about it as he walked to the Great Hall, the place that he was scheduled to meet the eleven Ravenclaw students and help them with their defensive and offensive spell work within duelling. He couldn't turn up there in a rage like the one they had all witnessed this morning.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the story, it is certainly fun to write!

CHOPSTICKS-THE-MIGHTY :- Wow, thank you so much, it's nice to know that your appreciated. Phoebe

JADELILYMALFOY :- It was my aim to write a serious story however I wasn't sure that I would actually be able to pull it off, thanks. If this story is popular I plan to put it on its own website. Phoebe

P.S – I have my own BOOK! If you go on to my profile there is a link to where you can buy it. Enjoy. Don't forget to leave a review. Phoebe xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliwell

Chapter five

"I love you Harry … no that doesn't sound right … Harry I want to be with you forever … no that doesn't sound right either … how about … oh I don't know, this is useless, he won't ever like me like that!" Draco ranted; Pansy was sat on his bed in the empty dormitory. Harry was still down in the Great Hall teaching the Ravenclaw's and the others were no doubt down at the Quidditch pitch letting off some steam.

"Draco, you need to relax, speak from the heart." Pansy said sighing, they had been trying to figure out how Draco should ask Harry out for the past twenty two minutes and thirteen seconds. She desperately wanted her friend to be happy, because if she couldn't have him then only the best would do and if Draco wanted Harry Potter then he was the best.

"I am speaking from the heart, my heart says that I love him and I want to be with him forever, it isn't full of poetry, butterflies and bunny rabbits." He said flopping down on his bed face first. Pansy looked at him sympathetically, she knew what unrequited love could do to a person, it was complete and utter torture. She knew because she felt it for Draco.

"Draco, maybe you just haven't got a way with words, not everyone has, but if you truly care for Harry then that won't matter, just calm down, relax a little and try not to think about it, it'll come to you." She said, a hand running through his hair in a soothing motion, it was soft to the touch since he had stopped gelling it back, if felt so nice going through her fingers.

"Why on earth did I have to love Harry Potter of all people, I mean there are so many other students here that I could care for and I had to go and fall for the one person that will probably never return the feelings I have, no, scratch that won't even bother looking at me twice than anything other than a friend." Draco said, his voice slightly muffled against the duvet.

"At least your friends, isn't that a good start, I mean you spend time with him, you sleep in the same room with him, it does amount to something, even if you don't see it straight away. Plus he asked you to help him didn't he?"

"Yes but only because I used to know all of the witches and wizards in Voldemort's inner circle, only because of my name and that won't mean anything to him if I try to ask him out, money, power, he doesn't need any of that because he already has it, I have nothing to offer him."

"You have everything to offer him." Draco turned to her looking confused by what she meant, "What is the one thing that Harry has never had?" Draco shrugged still looking confused. "The love of a family, you love him, that much is obvious to me, yes he has had the love of his friends but you can him so much more than that."

"Do you think so?" Draco asked, he looked slightly better now that Pansy had explained herself a little more, it was nice having someone that he could talk to, Millie, Malcolm and Miles were great to just have around but they weren't exactly the type of people that you could confide in and except advice from without the worry that something was going to go horribly wrong.

"Without a doubt, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Harry."

"But do you think that he cares about me at all … or at least thinks about me?"

"I can't tell you, I don't know him that well, when is our afternoon when he teaches us duelling and whatnot?"

"Tomorrow, he has the Ravenclaw's today, that's where he is at the moment."

"Please tell me that you don't know his time table of by heart." Pansy begged with him and Draco just blushed, mainly because he _did _know Harry's weekly timetable of by heart, if he didn't know any better he would have thought that his crush on Harry Potter was more of an obsession than anything else at this point. He had been harbouring these thoughts and feelings about Harry from the end of sixth year at the very least. "You've got it bad Draco, you really have." Pansy concluded, shaking her head disbelievingly.

"I don't know, maybe I should just try and forget!"

"If you truly love him then you will never forget and you wouldn't give up either."

Harry meanwhile was having very little luck with the Ravenclaw's, they were having a little trouble mastering the spell that Harry was trying his level best to teach them. It was ancient magic, something lost to the majority of witches and wizards in this modern day and age. It was a cross between stunning and fire magic.

As far as Harry knew this particular spell didn't have a name, however it was particularly nasty, it did exactly the same thing as the full body bind however at the same time it set about alighting everything inside of you until you spontaneously combust. Of course this was as extremely agonising experience to go through and because of the stunning element of the spell you couldn't move, you couldn't even scream!

Harry liked to call it the dragons death, he had no particular reason behind the naming of this spell, just whenever he thought about it he remembered his Hungarian horntail from the tri-wizard tournament and how it had the capability to breathe fire and whenever you saw a dragon you just couldn't help but stare in amazement.

They were practicing on targets that were made of clothe with cotton stuffing, purely because this curse was designed to kill and therefore live targets couldn't be used, Harry had even enchanted the targets to move, it wasn't exactly a strong enchantment but none of them had managed to get the hang of it yet.

"Okay guys" Harry announced after four continuous hours of no one really making any progress, "I think enough is enough for one day, although I want you to all research this spell for homework, I want you all to have background information and the on the history on this particular spell, even names of wizards and witches who have used it, who it was used on and what happened to them, in particular I am looking for emotions of the caster and specific wand movements."

The Ravenclaw's, all looking a little disappointed placed their wands back inside whatever they were wearing, the usual school robes long since discarded since it was extremely hard to move in them, especially when duelling and sword fighting. Harry conjured a chair and collapsed in it exhausted, he never knew that teaching could take so much out of you.

Tomorrow he was tutoring the Slytherin's, he hoped that they would find the spell a little easier, not that he was being prejudice because of their darker natures, it was just that they were slightly more powerful than either the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's, The Gryffindor's too never failed to amaze him in some way or another, even Neville excelled in these classes and that in itself was a shock.

It was almost time for the evening meal, Harry however wasn't hungry, what he craved was solitude now, not company. Being Monday evening he wasn't actually allowed out of the castle, not even out into the grounds, in the evenings you could either read library books that you had got out earlier that day or head to the exercise room and let off some steam.

Harry however wasn't in the mood to punch and kick punch bags or attack an invisible enemy with his sword or even duel with a non-existent foe. He wanted to fly, and if he waited until he had some free time then he'd be waiting until Wednesday morning and he didn't want to wait that long. So when he was sure that no one was in the entrance hall he snuck out of the great oak doors and out into the grounds.

Everyone who had been out there today had already gone in to prepare for dinner, it was normal for the Gryffindor's to come out here on Monday afternoons, regular like clockwork, even Hermione came out with a book to read so that she could watch the others fly.

Right now however the sun was setting in the distance giving the grounds of the ancient castle a magical glow that had nothing to do with the occupants inside, it was quiet and peaceful, a real sanctuary. He could hear the sounds of nature, an odd cricket, the owls in the owlery, the birds in the trees of the forbidden forest. The air was cool yet not cold, it was refreshing and yet not quite unwelcoming. It was the time of the year where autumn was just about ready to turn into winter but wasn't quite there yet.

A few of the trees on the edge of the forest had lost their leaves, the whomping willow in this state also, the others however stood green and proud, their evergreen branches a shelter for birds and other woodland creatures whether magical or not.

Harry headed straight to the broom shed and took his firebolt from it's place, like Harry's sword this also had charms placed all around it, only he could ever take it from it's place in the broom shed, it had again been poor Ron who had discovered this the hard way, this time it took him only a mere three days to get over the damage done. Harry found it highly amusing that it was his best friend that took the brunt of all his protection charms and spells.

As soon as he was in the air Harry felt a sort of freedom wash over him, as if there was nothing up there to bother him, it was a sense of carefree childhood longing that he only seemed to have when flying. This was the sort of thing that he ought to be doing, flying, doing to school, having fun, dating, sneaking out of the school grounds to go clubbing. He shouldn't have been fighting a war so dangerous that lives had already been lost and he was the one wanted dead. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

High above the Quidditch pitch he took his hands off the handle and spread his arms out in the air as if her were some elegant bird, he closed his eyes and imagined that he was flying without a broom, imagined that he was soaring high above tree tops and in and out of turrets. The air rushing in his face and through his hair, not a care in the world, just freedom.

Harry wasn't at dinner. This was cause for worry, food temporally forgotten everyone set off to search the castle, Draco however watched as his school fellows set off in every direction they could within the castle to find him. He didn't follow, instead he followed his instincts and slipped out of the oak doors and headed to the broom shed.

Sure enough, high above his head, Draco saw Harry, his arms spread like wings, flying contentedly without a single care. Draco chuckled, everyone inside just assumed that the great Harry Potter wouldn't break the rules that he wouldn't step outside of the castle in the evening. How wrong they all were, maybe that just showed that they really didn't know him all that well, not if they thought that he would follow all the rules.

Draco mounted his own broom, also a firebolt; he had bought it for himself at the end of last year, anything to be similar to Harry, he too soared high into the night sky. He didn't want to startle the boy so he approached him in such a way that he could be seen. Harry seemed to stop mid-flight and watch as Draco came ever closer.

"So I've been busted" Harry said regretfully, he watched as Draco began to smile.

"Not yet, no one but me knows you're here, they all assumed that good little Harry Potter wouldn't break the rules so they're all scanning the castle looking for you, I think it's fairly amusing myself."

"Yeah, well wait until they catch us out here, it won't be so amusing then, believe me, Dumbledore doesn't like it when we break his rules, he says they are there to protect us but I think he swaddles us way too much, we have to learn and make mistakes, otherwise we learn nothing."

As they talked they seemed to drift around the sky that seemed littered with sparkling diamonds and a waning orb only half visible this evening.

"Now don't take this the wrong way or anything but sometimes when mistakes are made people die, especially in war, now don't get me wrong I don't exactly have fluffy bunny feelings for the headmaster, in fact I think that there is more to his ways than we realise but he does have a reason for doing what he does."

"If you don't have fluffy bunny feelings for the headmaster then I'm pretty sure you have them for someone, care to share who?" Harry asked, his tone slightly mocking, but there was the slightest hint that he actually wanted to know.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" A voice shouted below them, the shock of it almost made both teenagers fall backwards off their broomsticks, not the wisest of moves considering how high up they were. Harry could only just make out the slight form of Hermione; obviously she had had the brains to work it out and had known what her friend was like.

"Now I think that we're really busted." Draco said with a chuckle, "Come on, your fun has unfortunately come to an end." Draco for once was thankful that his time with Harry had been interrupted, it saved him from answering a rather difficult question that was quite reasonable between friends. He made a mental note to thank Hermione later but then cancelled it a second later as the he would have to explain why he was thanking her.

The two teens flew slowly to the ground, gracefully landing on the firm ground, to Harry this held far more meaning than just landing, it was a jolt back to reality, a return to war and responsibilities, up there he was free from it all, as if he could fly away at any given moment.

"Harry, what on earth do you think you were doing, do you realise how dangerous it is to be out here at night, what if someone had entered the castle grounds and kidnapped you, where would we be then Harry?"

"Lay off the lecture, I'm sure Harry …" Draco stopped at the stern look that he was receiving from the girl, she did not look very happy.

"And you, why didn't you bring him back to the castle when you found him, you must have known that it was dangerous for him to be out here, unless of course that was your plan all along, maybe you're not so reverted."

"Take that back!" Draco said outraged, he would have no one accuse him of being a Deatheater or even working for Deatheaters, he had never done so before and he had no intention of ever going down the same path as his father, he wouldn't make those same mistakes.

"Tell me Draco, how do we know that you aren't truly a spy working for Voldemort?" Hermione said, she wasn't holding back that much was certain, it looked as if she had wanted to say this for a long while.

"Stop it, both of you," Harry said, he didn't want any of friends to start fighting, old rivalries would not help their cause, in fact if anything it would weaken them and Harry couldn't have that. He say this as his fault of course, he had been the one to sneak away for some solitude and momentary freedom. "I trust Draco explicitly, as much as I trust you Hermione, I know that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me any more than you would, I refuse to allow the two of you to lower yourself to bickering that is beneath you, if you thing that it will help or make a difference in a positive way then by all means go at it but in my mind all this is ever going to do is weaken us and I won't have that, we need to be strong, otherwise what use are we to anyone?"

Hermione had the decency to bow her head and look ashamed of herself, "Sorry Harry" She muttered her voice was hardly audible but both Harry and Draco, who were standing at a close distance heard her.

"I don't think that I am the one that you need to be apologising to" Harry said giving her a meaningful look. Her head at once snapped up so that she could look him in the eye, for a moment Harry could have sworn that he saw defiance there but it was gone a second later and she gave a muttered apology to Draco too. "Thank you now let's head back to the castle before we bring any more people out here."

The three of them began the long walk back to the castle, Hermione a good six steps ahead of Harry and Draco who seemed content to dawdle back, delaying their return to reality. Just being together on the Quidditch pitch tonight they had created a small world far away from war and responsibility and Draco would hold that in his memory forever and so would Harry, it was their moment, their memory and no one could ever change that.

The headmaster was in the entrance hall when they returned; he had a disapproving look on his face when he saw the three of them return, what really got to him though was the look etched upon Harry's face. It wasn't apologetic or even shameful it was defiant and that was just it as far as the headmaster returned.

"Harry, I would like you to follow me please." Dumbledore said with a firm tone, "Hermione, Draco, would you please tell the others that the search it over, Harry has been safely returned, you may use the portraits and ghost if you wish."

They nodded and went to do as they were told, Draco casting a longing glance back as Harry was led up the stairs by the headmaster who was not looking at all happy with the events of the evening.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I promised duelling and I will give it to you but I wanted to wait until it was Harry teaching the Slytherin's as that would be far more interesting than the Ravenclaw's or any other house.

PSYCO FAERIE – thanks for the review.

CHOPSTICKS-THE –MIGHTY – This chapter's for you because you are the only one who has continued to review each and every chapter THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliwell

Chapter six

"How could you be so stupid?" Dumbledore shouted, he was being extremely out of character by yelling at Harry in such a manor but as I have said, war had changed people and they weren't the same caring, calm, considerate people that they used to be. "To wander off alone at night, are you suicidal or just plain stupid?"

"Neither sir" Harry stated, "I have the right to want my own space, I don't want to have to be the boy-who-lived all the time, I want to be left alone, is that so much to ask?"

"If you would have asked then I would have arranged something for you" Dumbledore said calming a little, "You didn't have to sneak off, you had us all a little worried."

Harry clenched his fists, Albus Dumbledore was the most conniving man he had ever had the misfortune to meet, here he was laying the guilt onto Harry, getting more pleasure the more layers he added.

"Headmaster, I couldn't care less, I have been bound down here for as long as I can remember and a little freedom isn't that much to ask, you cannot expect me to just play the role of the saviour all the time, that may be the person I was born to be but it isn't who I am … I don't even know if that makes any sense but it's how I feel and right now I don't know how I feel apart from the fact that I feel trapped by you and all the responsibilities that you seem content to heap upon me, it isn't fair, surely you see that."

"I know that it isn't fair but that is just the way life is, you have responsibilities to these people, you were all prepared to save them then you should do what is right, you want to save their lives then you have to do what you were born to do, I hate to say this to you Harry, you are like a son to me but you have to hear this, instead of saving the lives of those who are out there on the side of the Dark why not concentrate on saving those that are already here and are desperately in need of your help. There is already suspicion in our midst when it comes to Draco and Pansy, the latter's arrival here seems to have shifted things a little and I do not like the feeling, I doubt their will be mutiny among us but you must make sure that everyone can trust the other."

"They are no more Deatheater than you or I and you should now that, since you are the one with all the bright ideas you can fix the trust issue, it seems that I have more than enough 'responsibilities' to deal with at present."

Harry at this moment hated the headmaster with a flame of passion, he stormed from the office before Dumbledore could say anything more, how anyone could expect so much of him he didn't know, he was still so young, with what he hoped to be an entire life ahead of him and yet here he was trapped in a war that had been started by their forefathers.

He hated it, he wanted so much more, he wanted something that he probably never receive, it was all he could do not break down where he stood. Unable to face the inquisitive faces of his so called friends either in the Tower or in the Great Hall he headed to the kitchens. Here he would find some solitude and more than likely food to fill his rumbling stomach.

Draco and Hermione, after alerting all the occupants of the castle of Harry's save return then headed to the Great Hall with the rest of them. This time the absence of Harry didn't cause alarm as the Headmaster too was clearly not there, it was just assumed that they were together.

Draco had hoped that he would see Harry while he ate, his presence was sorely missed but he had Pansy and the rest of the Slytherin's sitting with him, Pansy kept shooting him questioning glances but Draco just shrugged it off and mouthed that he'd explain later if he got the chance.

The truth was that Draco didn't want to share his experience with Harry with anyone else, as if anyone else having the knowledge of it would spoil the memory, he loved Pansy, he really did, she was a good friend but there was just so much that you could tell a best friend.

Dobby greeted Harry with his usual enthusiasm, bowing, hugging and even kissing the hem of his robe. This treatment didn't really make him feel any better, it never did, in fact it did the complete opposite, it made him feel like Voldemort.

The house elves were enslaved, trapped, forced to serve and they felt as if they were getting a good deal out of it just like the Deatheaters did and the way they seemed to worship him was certainly not healthy for any creature but however it seemed that it was unavoidable.

This was perhaps why Harry seemed content to avoid the kitchens and eat with the rest of the occupants of the castle even though their company wasn't exactly his preferred at present. However currently he was feeling at his lowest so there was no point in backing out now. So Harry sat down and slumped forward burying his head within his arms, this action may have prevented him from having to view the creatures but their actions were so loud that it didn't prevent him from having to hear them and not to mention the muttered whispers that went between the house elves as they stood there in awe of him.

"What can Dobby do for Mr Harry Potter Sir, can Dobby get something to eat for Mr Harry Potter Sir?" The house elf asked, he was always so happy to serve the teen, serving the great Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived was an honour not to be missed and it seemed that he had every Hogwarts house elf clambering to serve him.

"Please calm down Dobby, I'll have whatever is left over from dinner, I'm not really that fussed." Harry tried to explain however the little elves face had lit up with excitement and with each passing moment Harry regretted more and more his decision to come down here.

"But Mr Harry Potter Sir, you deserves better Sir, Dobby will cook Harry potter the best and most delicious meal that he has ever tasted Sir." Dobby said as he and a few other house elves began to prepare some food.

"No, Dobby, please don't, I don't want …" But it was too late, what Harry was going to end up with he had no idea however at this point anything edible would have been absolutely fine as he was so hungry but the smell of a roast dinner soon met his nose.

Harry did have to be completely honest with himself and say that the full roast dinner with all the trimmings had really hit the spot, it had been absolutely fantastic, the best he had had since his arrival at Hogwarts. The other plus side to this was that the House elves didn't really count as company either so a small amount of his much needed solitude was gained however it just wasn't enough, he felt trapped and bound by an unseen force, a force with the name of Albus Dumbledore.

Pansy had finally cornered Draco in the common room by the fire, it was somewhat crowed this evening, full of muttering people in groups, either sitting or standing but still muttering none-the-less, the main topic of conversation was Harry and his disappearing act this evening.

Pansy dragged Draco by his arm up the spiral staircase into his dormitory that was thankfully empty, where Harry had disappeared to now he didn't know and he wanted to, Draco made a mental note to go for a walk and try to track the boy down when his conversation with Pansy was over.

Draco sat down on the bed; Pansy did the same beside him, "So are you going to tell me what this evening was all about?" She asked him looking quizzical, she so badly wanted to know what had transpired between the two of them that it was practically eating her up inside, she needed to know.

"I would love to, however I don't think I will; I want the memory to live with me forever untainted, can you understand that?" Draco asked, reluctantly she nodded and he smiled and hugged her.

"Did you kiss or anything like that?" She asked interested, by the fact that Draco didn't want to tell her she assumed that this was the case but she wanted Draco to tell her so that she knew.

"No, I wish we had but it was absolutely perfect, I think you were right Pansy, I really do love him, I guess that I'm just going to have to find a way to tell him." Draco said with determination.

Harry didn't find his way back the dormitory until past three in the morning, he had wanted some escape and being in this castle just wasn't working for him. Where before Hogwarts was a sanctuary it was now a prison, his prison and each and every single person that kept him here were the guards.

He so often contemplated w hat it would be like to just get on his broom and fly away, with no where particular in mind and no responsibilities to concern him. Once, and only once, suicide had crossed his mind, in one brief moment of insanity he had wanted to free himself so badly that he had wanted to escape it by killing himself.

The problem was that Harry wanted to live, he wanted to do everything that he wanted to do and see everything that he wanted to see. He hadn't finished with this life yet and even though the cards he had been dealt were not exactly what he would have chosen he did have a few tricks up his sleeve yet, he had plans, expectations of himself. There was no way that he was going to allow himself to be found, in seventy years time, telling all the younger witches and wizards about his glory days while he still cried himself to sleep because of the nightmares.

That would be him, he was determined, the thought of settling down with a potential partner certainly appealed to him, who he didn't know, anyone who didn't admire him for him fame would do, whether they be man or woman, however the chances of that were slim if not impossible. However before that he wanted more, he wanted to travel, have fun, do things that no sane person would ever attempt. He wanted to jump out of airplanes, climb mountains and swim with sharks.

What he didn't want was what he had, a life of war, blood and battle, a life full of nothing but sorrow and grief, no one would ever want the life that he had been allocated but someone had to be the boy-who-lived, the hero, the saviour.

Harry slid into his bed and pulled the covers up over his head, he lay there for a few moments trying not to think, trying desperately to fall asleep. The sounds of his room mates snoring didn't bother him, they were soothing to him now, it meant that they were alive, but that didn't mean that Harry didn't resent them, they slept soundly whereas he probably would never sleep peacefully again.

Not with the many nightmares that Voldemort seemed content to send to him every night, visions of blood, rape and torture. Muggles, young muggles, it was horrible, he had seen so much over the years but when Voldemort decided to rape and then murder a young muggle girl then he did it as brutally as he could and of course he allowed Harry to witness it.

He soon allowed sleep to overtake his mind and his body, as promised Voldemort sent him images of death and destruction, but it was different, almost unreal, he saw an entire town be destroyed, a town in knew well … Hogsmead. He saw it all and was powerless to stop it, he could see Hogwarts castle looming over the smouldering village and he knew that that would be next.

* * *

Okay I realise that this chapter isn't that long but I have so much coursework it is unbelievable, so I'm sorry but I promise you that chapter seven won't be one to miss. I have BIG plans for it. Don't forget to leave a review.

THANK YOU TO ALL THREE OF MY REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliell

Chapter seven

Tender kisses in the moonlight, pale hands ran down tanned skin and toned stomach muscles, Draco allowed his lips to ghost over lightly browned skin that was so soft to the touch, like the finest of Italian silk but so much better.

Tongues intertwined with each other in soft but desperately passionate kisses, Harry had never before been kissed with such emotion, with such intensity. They fell back on to the bed, Harry's bed, clothes only a barrier preventing them from reaching a greater height, hot skin pressed close to hot skin and fingers enlaced within dark ebony hair.

Harry stopped the kiss by pushing Draco's head upwards and staring into his lust clouded silver orbs that were begging him to just let him steal yet another kiss. Draco studied Harry and his deep emerald pools that shone like jewels in the minimal light that emitted from the moon.

A tanned and well trained hand stroked a pale cheek, the soft caress allowing so feeling to pass through it that it made Draco's stomach back flip several times. Here he was sharing a bed with the one boy, the one man that he loved and he somehow could not even form the words to tell him so.

The words failed to come, having become lost between his throat and his lips, so instead Draco leaned down once more and captured Harry's lips in a searing kiss that seemed to last forever and a life time, neither could get enough of the other.

Draco knew that Harry was a virgin, pure and innocent and yet not, he may have never felt the touch of a man or a woman before him but he had taken a life, more than one, this boy was something special, something unique, he was the one Draco believed that he was to spend the rest of his life with.

Draco's hands fumbled hurriedly with the button of Harry's too large jeans pushing them over slender hips and on to the floor before he hurriedly removed his own as well, boxers and all.

Now with nothing between them the kisses became far more intense, with each moment that their tongues were joined it seemed as if nothing else mattered, the whole world was non-existent and that this single moment was the one moment that would carve the rest of history, shape it into something worth living, it was as if nothing else mattered any more, it was just them, no war, no Voldemort, nothing.

It was perfection.

Draco awoke aroused and confused, he had been lost in a world that lived on inside his head, a world that he wished he could be a part of forever, to make love to Harry would be the most wonderful and breathtaking event of his life, something that nothing and no one could ever take away from him. If he made love to Harry and then died the next day then he would die a happy man.

No one else was awake, not even Harry, which meant that it was extremely early, and as much as Draco would have loved to have gone back to sleep and returned to his subconscious (that was still making love to Harry) he couldn't.

His bed sheets looked as if someone had pitched a tent there over night, it wouldn't do to have the others see this, he had to get rid of it. He decided that a cold shower was out of the question, he hated them so he concentrated on the one thing that was guaranteed to turn off anyone.

He closed his eyes and imagined a line up of Hagrid, McGonagall Dumbledore, Lupin, Pomfrey and Moody, all naked and aroused, it was minutes before his erection wilted and during this time the others had begun to stir. Well Harry had, the others still slept soundly, Draco watched as he tossed and turned, the bed clothes becoming tangled around his thrashing limbs.

Draco got out of his bed and sat on Harry's, the sheets here were thicker as the boy seemed to get cold quickly, many of the others Draco included preferred thinner sheets. He grabbed hold of Harry's shoulders to prevent them hitting him as Draco shook the teen awake; when emerald eyes opened they were filled with tears.

Not seeming to notice that Draco was sat next to him, practically cradling him like a mother would a child he shot out of bed and towards the nearest windows. Hogsmead was still sat where is had always been, unaffected by anything. Harry replayed his dream over, it hadn't been a visions passed to him through Voldemort it had been something else entirely, it had been a vision of a future event and it was about to happen right at this very second.

Harry grabbed his wand, conjured his sword and sheath that held it and secured it over his pyjamas that Draco had to admit were extremely flattering. However he was slightly concerned with what Harry was going, it wasn't much past six in the morning and here he was preparing for a fight.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Draco asked concerned, just watching Harry, so cold, so much like stone, prepared for battle, ready to kill.

"You have to alert the rest of the castle, Voldemort is attacking Hogsmead and Hogwarts is next, I have to stop him, prevent him from doing any more damage, this is it Draco, you do understand that don't you?"

"No, its what they want, to lead you out there where no one can protect you, it'll take too long for the rest of the castle to come to your aid, it'll be too late and you could be dead, please Harry, lets set off the alarms in the great hall and call everyone together, your no good to any of us dead." Draco pleaded, he wasn't about to lose the man of his dreams before he had even had the chance to admit how he really felt, he didn't want to see Harry killed before he had even had the chance to live, his motivation wasn't all selfish when it came to stopping Harry, Harry deserved a chance to live as much as any one in this castle and Draco swore to help him through this so that he could, even if he didn't want that life to be with him.

"Fine, but we have to be quick, let's go." Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and began to pull him out of the dormitory door, the two of them jogged to the entrance hall practically holding hands, before Harry let go and took out his wand, activating the deafening alarms that seemed to screech and wail the listener into deafness.

It took only seconds before the entrance hall was crowded with witches and wizards of all ages prepared to do battle, the elderly headmaster pushed his way to the front so that he may see so had triggered the alarm, he didn't know what to think when he saw Harry.

"What is the meaning of this Harry, there had better be a good reason for setting off the alarms at such an hour." Dumbledore said sternly, this only seemed to make Harry look irritable; he had set them off for good reason.

"Deatheaters are attacking Hogsmead, they're going it right under our nose and I suggest that we do something about it because trust me when I say that Hogwarts will be next. Is that a good enough reason for setting off the alarms and getting everyone out of bed, or do you have to give me a detention?"

"How do you know that they are attacking Hogsmead Harry, tell me, how did you grasp this information?" Dumbledore asked and he knew at once from Harry's face that this was going to be the same sort of event as his fifth year here.

"You know full well that I would never set off the alarms without good reason, I may have dreamt it happening but that doesn't mean that it is any less reliable, I saw smoke coming up from the houses, why not just check it out, please, before more innocent lives are lost." Harry pleaded, he wanted so desperately to just check it out but with the headmaster staring at him in such a questioning manor and Draco standing so close to him there was no way that he could slip away unnoticed.

"Fine, Harry, since you set off the alarm you can go, Draco you can go as well, Alastor and Sturgis will accompany you. If anything is a miss then they will send their patronus to alert the rest of us."

"Surely is makes little sense to send Harry, Dumbledore, what if the boy is right, we will be sending him into certain danger, shouldn't someone else go in his place?" Molly Weasley pointed out and Harry scowled at her, he hated being thought of as a child, at least Dumbledore didn't mollycoddle him that much.

"Harry must learn not to jump whenever Voldemort tells him too, it isn't healthy and you know as well as I that since Harry seemed incompetent when it came to Occlumency he needs to learn to ignore his dreams, they were there to provoke him and the sooner that he realises this the better it will be for the rest of us."

Harry was getting angrier by the second, Albus and Molly were standing directly in front of him talking about him as if he weren't there, the hatred that he was feeling towards the both of them at present overrode any love he had had for either of them in the past.

Not satisfied with hanging around her any longer Harry once again grabbed Draco by the hand and dragged him outside, Moody and Sturgis followed close behind, not wanting to have Harry out of their sights, they had been given the task of watching his back, protecting him from his mistakes and they weren't going to fail at this.

Before they knew what was happening the alarms were going off again and two jets of different coloured light were flying towards Harry, Sturgis fired his patronus back towards the castle so the other members of the Order of the Phoenix knew to come and help while Draco dived towards Harry, knocking them both to the ground.

Draco hit his head on the way down, knocking himself unconscious in the process but successfully avoided the stunning spells, Harry looked up towards the castle where each and every occupant of Hogwarts castle rushing out to battle the Deatheaters. He then cast a look back over his shoulder where he saw about five Voldemort supporters looking terrified of the sixty or so Order members rushing towards them.

Harry then looked down at Draco who had a nasty gash to the side of his head that was bleeding into his beautiful golden hair. Knowing that he wasn't needed in this fight he pulled the unconscious Draco to his feet and put an arm around his waist. When this didn't work however Harry was forced to pick him up bridal style and struggle back to the castle.

Harry didn't bother to wait for the others to return, as he made his way up to the hospital he heard their triumphant cheering in the grounds below. They may have been cheering now but the dream and the presence of Deatheaters could mean one of two things, the first being the one that Harry wished was true even though their was very little probability that it was, this was that the Deatheaters had come here without orders from Voldemort, of course this meant that the dissention in the ranks would prove a vital weakness of Voldemort and his followers.

The second more likely option was that they were only the messengers, that sooner rather than later there would be a full scale attack on Hogsmead and Hogwarts, the Order of the Phoenix may cheer now but soon they would all be dying if they didn't learn to listen to him. He hated the fact that his word meant little and he was seen as a child, he may have been young but he was no child, the amount of power rivalled Dumbledore and Voldemort combined, he just hadn't learnt how to tap into it yet but he was a quick study and he was gradually getting there.

Draco began to stir in his arms as he walked into the Infirmary and placed him on one of the beds, Poppy however was no where to be seen, Harry had forgotten that when the alarms sounded all medical personal were to report to the great hall and prepare for the injured to be brought in. realising that she wouldn't be back in a while –not until she was satisfied that everyone downstairs was in perfect health- Harry set about preparing himself to heal Draco's head himself.

He first got out a cloth and water so that he could clean it, he had never got the hang of the spell that Poppy used to clean wounds and he didn't want to hurt Draco any further so he did it the muggle way, as an infection would do Draco no favours either.

It was as Harry wiped away the dried blood and dabbed gently at the gash itself that Draco's stormy silver orbs opened and focused on him. Harry didn't notice until a few minutes later that he was being watched.

"You have the touch of a healer." Draco said smiling, the sound of his voice made Harry jump back in surprise and drop the cloth back into the water which splashed both teens a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise that you were awake, does it hurt?" Harry asked in concern. He knew that Draco had saved him from the curses, whatever they had been, and for that he was grateful, he could only imagine the gloating Dumbledore would have got to do if he had actually been hit with them and Mrs Weasley would have been a nightmare to live with if she had ever found out.

"No, it doesn't hurt, at least not much." Draco responded, watching Harry this closely was a treat that he wasn't about to deny himself, he seemed nervous, a little worried almost, but Draco couldn't understand why.

"Thank you Draco, for pushing me out of the way, only a friend would have done that, but what are going to do with you, this is the second time I've had to heal you know, lets hope that I won't have to again." Harry said smiling, "Now stay there, I'll heal this for you now it's clean."

As Harry prepared the spell in his mind before he said it Draco waited to ask him something. He said the spell and Draco felt a cool tingly sensation where the pain had been before it died away taking the pain with it.

"Why didn't you use magic to clean my head, I mean, not that I minded or anything but you didn't use magic when you could have." Draco asked sitting up and swinging his legs over the side so that Harry could perch beside him.

"I never really got the hang of the spell, I didn't trust myself to do it correctly so I cleaned it the muggle way, habit I guess, from when I used to get in fights at school, I'd go back to the Dursley's place and clean them all myself." Harry explained, over the years he had become amazingly good at disinfecting cuts and scrapes that Dudley and his gang had given him.

"But didn't your Uncle and Aunt do that for you, I remember that when I fell off my first broom and scraped my knee, mother wouldn't let the house elves near me, she did it all herself, healed it nicely so you couldn't even see the scar." Draco told Harry, he minded very little sharing personal information like this, he wanted Harry to know, he wanted to know more about Harry.

It wasn't exactly everyday that he got the opportunity to talk to Harry about such personal things, in fact Draco hadn't even heard Harry talk about his aunt and uncle with Hermione and Ron, and they were supposed to be his best friends.

"They didn't care, it was actually my cousin that caused most of them, my Uncle very rarely hit me and when he did it wasn't hard, just to teach me a lesson, but Dudley, my cousin, he had this gang at school and it's main aim was to make my life as miserable as possible. I was so happy when I was told that I was coming to Hogwarts."

Harry said, careful to monitor what exactly he was telling Draco, his life before Hogwarts was generally kept locked, bolted and hidden away at the back of his mind where no one could find it. To open the lock and look inside was asking for trouble, but he didn't want to destroy his fragile relationship that he had built with Draco, there was an element of trust there now and by not telling him or by refusing to tell him then it was more than likely that they would lose that trust.

"Why on earth did Dumbledore allow you to stay there if he knew what those muggles were like, I'm sorry to speak badly about you family Harry but they don't seem to be very nice people."

"Blood" Harry said simply, "My mother died to save me and that sacrifice meant that wherever my mother's blood resided would protect me, my aunt was my mothers sister, he sent me there because he knew that I would be safe."

"But you weren't loved" Draco said sadly.

"No, but I'm used to it by now." Harry said looking up and into Draco's eyes and smiling; Draco placed his hand over Harry's and sent him a smile in return.

A moment passed between them and as Draco leaned in to share a kiss with Harry he jumped off the bed. "We should go back to the tower, before we're missed." Harry said quietly, Draco nodded and got off the bed as well so that he could walk with Harry back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Sorry, I couldn't help but write the beginning, I just so wanted to do a Harry/Draco sex scene ... but I think it worked rather well ... or a I hope that it did.

THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! I really do love you guys, this story seems not to be so popular as my others so the reviews I get do keep me writing. Don't forget to leave one for this chapter.  
Phoebe xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliwell

Chapter eight

After the morning fiasco the sword training with the Gryffindor's taught by Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy was cancelled, however Harry's duelling with the Slytherin's was still very much on.

Harry sat curled up in the common room reading a book called _A Density of Souls _which was written by Christopher Rice. Harry loved to read, it made him forget everything happening around him, it took him away from the reality that he lived in. For the few hours that he found time to read he was no longer Harry Potter, he was just a bystander watching events out of his control and had nothing to do with him. This particular book was his favourite; he had read it a million times through and would read it more times before he was through.

Harry had resorted to his book to take his mind of what had happened that morning, or more precisely, what had almost happened this morning, he had almost kissed Draco. Well, Draco had almost kissed him. What was he supposed to do, he didn't know what he wanted and he didn't want to put Draco at any risk, which he would be if he got involved with him, he was a walking death trap, even Ron and Hermione were in danger.

Closing his book with a snap Harry set off in search of Hermione; she was to be found taking advantage of the library that was only open at certain times during the week now rather than full time. She was surrounded by thick medical tomes; it looked as if she was comparing muggle techniques and magical medical spells.

"Hey Mione, can I talk to you?" Harry asked her sitting down next to her so that he could talk quietly and not be heard by anyone but her.

"Sure Harry but does it have to be now, I'm a little busy with this." She said not bringing her eyes up to meet Harry's, instead she kept them fixed upon the text, her eyes going side to side at a great speed, something that to any one else would be quiet scary but to Harry was fairly normal for Hermione's standards.

"I'm sorry Herm but it does, you see I have to teach the Slytherin's this afternoon and I'm so confused I don't know what to do." Harry said, his voice was desperate, almost pleading and it grabbed her attention immediately, she looked up and saw via his eyes that the words he spoke were true.

"Okay, what is it, what are you confused about?" She asked, while wondering whether this had anything to do with the war or with Voldemort, these were the only things that she could think of that could have been the cause of his concern.

"Before I start you have to promise me that this goes no further and that not even Ron will find out about this." He said, he had to be certain that Hermione wouldn't tell, he knew their feelings about the Malfoy's and he didn't want any rifts to form between them, not after being friends for so long and having been through so much.

"I swear, now what is it, you've got me all worried now."

"Earlier, when I took Draco to the hospital wing and realised no one was there I realised I had to heal him myself, which I'm perfect capable of doing." Harry explained, he thought that it was best to tell her everything so that she could make a better judgement at the end, "So afterwards we were sitting there, talking and he tried to kiss me."

"Oh" Hermione said after a few minutes, "Did you want him to kiss you?" She asked, her head level as always and she was thinking clearly, Ron would have just exploded with fury if Harry had gone to him.

"Yes and no, I didn't let him but I think I wanted it more than not, does that even make sense, I don't even know any more and I have to teach the Slytherin's this afternoon, what am I going to do when I see him?"

"Oh bless you Harry, you like him don't you?" Hermione said grinning in triumph as Harry began to blush, he bowed his head but she noticed, she had been his friends for what seemed like forever, she knew him better than he knew himself. "There is nothing wrong with it, you shouldn't be ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed of liking him Herm, it's just that I'm so scared that if I do get involved with him that I'll lose him, you know my track record, everyone does, that's why Dumbledore mocks me and Mrs Wesley mollycoddles me, I hate it but that is what they feel they must do for poor Harry Potter. Draco is cute and lovely but I don't love him, I like him and I could learn to love him but I'm just scared of how much it'll hurt when I lose him."

"When? Harry, have more confidence in his life expectancy, I know that you deserve to be happy, however maybe your right, maybe becoming an item with Draco is not something you should be doing, it's a distraction that you could do without, think what Dumbledore would say if he knew." Hermione said realising that if Harry really did fall in love with Draco that he thought he might be able to then Ron and herself wouldn't be the ones called upon in an hour of need, it would be Draco, she had worked too long and too hard to have her importance to Harry slip because of a boyfriend who probably wouldn't even stick around that long.

"I think that you may be right, why risk it?" Harry said, he didn't know where this was coming from, he wanted to be with Draco, however he was a distraction, one he could do without while this war was still a major factor in his life. He had to train, he had to teach the others how too fight, he had to teach himself, he didn't have the time and that was that. There wouldn't be a him and Draco, at least not in that way, they would remain friends and he would like it.

Even though Harry was thinking this he couldn't help but notice that it hurt to know that he had denied himself that as well, like so much else that was one luxury that was off limits to him, at least for the time being. Like so many other things that this war had taken from him, Draco was perfect in everyway, he was good and gorgeous with the purest of hearts when it came down to it and despite his past actions and his fathers choices he was a good man and he deserved better that Harry Potter. All Harry could offer him was death, destruction and heartache; he would put no one through that.

So Harry put on a brave face and gave his friend a hug, thanking her for her advice, thinking that what she had said was for his own best interests where in reality it was purely to further her own ambitions, because what better way to advance ones career than to know Harry Potter. She couldn't help but smile smugly at her own success, Draco Malfoy may have been excepted into the seventh year dormitory along with Neville, Ron, Seamus and Harry but she for one didn't trust him, he would never be one of them. He was a Slytherin and that to her was plain and simple.

Harry couldn't help but think about what he and Hermione had said to one another, he loved Hermione, he really did, but the part of him that was the hero was being overridden by the part of him that just wanted a small part of a normal life and happiness, the latter part of him wanted to just give in and say yes to Draco, to see if he could have a shot at being happy but the common sense that was screaming at him to listen to his friend.

He stopped three classrooms away from the great hall and began to hit his head repeatedly on the hard stone wall. He didn't know what to think and therefore couldn't make a satisfactory decision, he would however be a grown up about it and walk into the great hall as if nothing had happened and act as such as well.

This was far too much for him to handle, emotional conflict was not something he had experienced since Cho Chang was on the scene, it was certainly nothing that he had thought that he would experience when it came to another man and certainly not in a time of war. Tired and confused Harry made his way to the great hall where the small group of Slytherin's had already congregated.

Draco, Pansy, Millicent, Malcolm and Miles were all present and correct. Harry had meant to teach them the Dragon's Breath and still intended to do so, the fact that something had almost happened between him and Draco didn't change his teaching plans. In this scenario he was the teacher and Draco, despite being older was the student and nothing could cross that boundary.

The tables had already been moved to create a vast space, he barely even needed to announce his presence, at his arrival each of the Slytherin's stood up and nodded to show that they knew that he was there.

Harry didn't need a special platform or anything since there were so few of them, he cleared his throat and the muttering ceased at once. "Right, I have been delving into the older magic, magic that the Deatheaters know little or nothing about and even if they do have the knowledge of it they greatly underestimate it, this afternoon we're going to be working on a spell that doesn't appear to have a name, however I like to call the Dragon's breath. The effect of it is simple, it will cast a complete body bind over the victim and at the same time set everything inside of you alight until you spontaneously combust. This is an agonising experience where you can't move, you can't scream and you can't do anything about it except wait to die a painful death."

Everyone was silent as they listened to the explanation that Harry was giving them, they were in complete awe of him, Harry waved his wand and the moving paper filed targets appeared in front of them all.

"You will each be practicing on these targets, the pronunciation of the spell is, 'Muerte'." Harry said pointing his wand at one of the intended targets, it immediately stopped moving and after a few seconds the outer layer burst into flames.

Everyone gasped and stepped back, "This spell, it isn't a toy and it certainly shouldn't be used lightly, only this will save your life if a Deatheater advances on you ready to cast the killing curse, each of you have learned how to fight off dementors and other dark creatures and now you need to learn how to do battle with the human element. I want you each to pick a target and practice; I'll walk round and see how you're getting on."

Everyone did as Harry instructed at once, not a single comment was made and not a single argument or bitter mutter was heard. They just did it. As he had said that he would Harry walked around and watched as the five Slytherin students attempted the spell. They certainly made better progress than the Ravenclaw's the previous evening but no one had successfully preformed the entire spell to standard. Only Draco had managed to stop his target completely however the spark that was supposed to ignite the innards was so feeble that it had gone out before a fire had started. However it was more progress than any of the others had made and Harry knew that he would have to go through it all again tomorrow with the Hufflepuff's who would no doubt prove to be pathetic at this particular spell.

"I think that's enough for the day, I would I want you to all research this spell for homework, I want you all to have background information and the on the history on this particular spell, even names of wizards and witches who have used it, who it was used on and what happened to them, in particular I am looking for emotions of the caster and specific wand movements." Harry said, asking the same of the Slytherin's that he had of the Ravenclaw's.

The majority of the Slytherin's tried to shuffle out however Draco hung behind and as a result so did Pansy, she gave Draco a look that told him everything that she thought about what he was doing. She really did not approve of the way Draco kept on approaching Harry time and time again; she believed that if he continued on in such a way then Harry could probably put a magical restraining order on him. A powerful magical spell that meant that even if the restricted person didn't mean to they couldn't come within a certain distance of the person who had restrained them.

"Harry, can I have a word, before dinner I mean?" Draco asked, Pansy seemed only to roll her eyes and go off to find Millie and the others, Harry was just ending the charm keeping the moving targets so that they disappeared.

"What do you want Draco?" Harry asked turning to face him smiling awkwardly at the blonde who was now approaching him.

Draco faltered with his words, he wanted so desperately to know why Harry had pulled away, ask where this was going but he found that he just didn't have the courage to do so. "Nothing, it doesn't matter."

Draco said suddenly backing out, no wonder he hadn't been a Gryffindor, he just didn't have the courage to be in that house and that fact was clearly demonstrated here.

"It's okay, what did you want to say?" Harry prompted, if Draco had come out with something referring to the kiss then it was likely that Harry would have broken any resolve to stay away from Draco and just kiss him there and then, he just wanted him to say it.

"Nothing, I can't remember, I'll see you at dinner." Draco said hurriedly, he spoke so quickly that Harry almost didn't catch what had been said, however he had experienced what Draco was feeling with Cho and had spoken at that same speed when he had asked her to the ball, Harry knew exactly how Draco felt just from that.

"Yeah, see you then." Harry said slightly disappointed in the fact that Draco had said nothing, he knew that he had backed out the first time but if he had just asked him why or if Draco had even asked him whether he wanted him to stop liking him or at least keep his distance, but nothing like that had come and Harry was left to wonder whether Draco had had truly felt something for him or whether it was just his fame.

Once again he welcomed himself to the fucked up life of Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, the saviour, the teenager who didn't seem able to live a normal life. Was happiness so out of his reach that he would die before achieving it? Harry was beginning to wonder, at least he had his friends, or so he thought.

A sudden question passed across his mind, never before in his entire time of knowing her had he ever questioned Hermione, after all she was always right, why would you question her. It was stupid but he knew how ambitious this girl was, he didn't know why he had never considered this before.

However Harry wasn't going to confront her on it, he was just going to keep it in mind, an element of trust, only found in truly close friends, was lost the second that thought had even crossed his mind, Hermione may never have led him wrong but she had never come off that badly in any situation that they had been in either.

Harry doubted that he could trust anyone completely anymore, with Draco possibly there only because of his fame and Hermione only sticking close to him because of his status, he had no clue with Ron, he certainly had nothing to lose and everything to gain, everyone else followed him like lost sheep and Dumbledore, he liked to think that he was in control of everything but in reality he was baaing along with everyone else, it was about time that Harry took full control, Albus Dumbledore was getting too old for this and if he refused then Harry would back out, what would the Order of the Phoenix or even the great castle of Hogwarts be without the boy-who-lived.

The answer, it would be nothing.

* * *

Okay, just a quick note to say that I'm super bust right now and writing only late at night (it is currently three in the morning) as this is the only time I have free so don't say I never do anything for you guys.

Also, all the characters I mention are all from the books or have been mentioned by JKR at some point along the way. The 'dragons death' spell however is my own invention, I love my mind sometimes.

Any way don't forget to review me, I love everyone that does, any questions and I will answer them for you. Phoebe xxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 9

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

**By Phoebe Halliwell**

**Chapter nine**

Harry went to bed that night thinking about how he was going to achieve becoming the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, he knew that Dumbledore was just another follower but the others didn't like to believe it, to overthrow him could prove disastrous.

However the more Harry considered it the more he liked the idea, if he failed then he would be disliked, if not hated but the wizarding world and on those grounds he could refuse to fight to the death (either Voldemort's or his own) but on the other hand if he succeeded then he could take the war into his own hands, end it and hopefully live a far more normal life than this.

As Harry had gone to bed early he was therefore alone in the dormitory, it was just his luck that the first to follow in his footsteps was Draco Malfoy, however a part of him was somewhat unsurprised by this. Harry by no means pretended to be asleep, he was actually hoping that Draco would say something to him, he wanted to know what was going to happen to them, if their even was a them in that way.

The nagging voice in the back of his mind was reminding him that as a Malfoy he could only want to be close to him for his standing, especially after all those years of tarnished reputation thanks to Lucius' deatheater days but there was a small part of Harry that was curious to find out if this was in fact the reason Draco wanted the two of them to become an item or whether his intentions were completely selfless.

Harry sat up and looked over to Draco, there was no way he was going to do have this conversation lying down on bed, if all went well he didn't really want them to end up sharing the same bed, he may have craved a relationship with the blonde aristocrat but there were boundaries to what he was ready for.

As Harry got out of bed Draco's gaze went to him, he noted that he was wearing the 'I'm happy I'm a quidditch player' pyjamas and had to withhold a giggle, he had obviously bought/been given them a while ago, since then Harry had grown at least four inches in height and had become a lot more muscled, it was all Draco could do not to drool.

"I think we have to have a conversation." Harry said simply going over to the dormitory door and closing it, muttering one locking charm and a silencing spell, the most effective he knew, if he had taught his Gryffindor DA students as well as he thought then it wouldn't keep them out but it would at least give them some warning rather than having them barging in or eavesdropping.

"Okay" Draco responded before swallowing nervously, he had watched Harry close and lock the door and had become extremely nervous, the sane part of his brain knew that Harry was not about to curse him hex him or do anything like that but the teen had that powerful air about him that he probably didn't even know about and it made Draco anxious.

"I need to know whether or not I can trust you." Harry explained he was determined to make this perfectly clear to Draco; there was no chance that he was going to leave him in any doubt of his intentions. "Many people who want to stand at my side only want it because they do not know of the danger involved and they see me as a trophy to brag to their friends and family about, there is no one in this castle who wouldn't like to take me home to 'meet the parents' so to speak and I need to know whether you are pursuing me for selfish reasons or whether you truly like me."

Draco paused, he was trying to piece together something to say, anything so that he wasn't just standing there looking and feeling like a complete and utter idiot, finally he managed, "I like you" which he realised sounded even more idiotic than if he had just stood there in silence. "More than like" He added but then stopped himself going any further realising that instead of making it better he was digging himself into a very deep hole, soon it would be difficult if not impossible to get himself out of it.

"Is that it? You like me?" Harry asked, he couldn't withhold his disappointment of this, it seemed that he had been right to assume that Draco was interested in the personal gain of being in a relationship with the great Harry Potter than in the relationship itself.

"No, that isn't it, I just … I can't think of what I can say that will make you believe me." Draco said exasperatedly, as if wooing Harry had suddenly become a lot more complicated than he originally thought, he had never dreamed that Harry could be so upfront about matters of the heart, there must have been something there for him to do that, but what?

"Okay, how about you start by telling me why you tried to kiss me that day we were in the hospital wing together?" Harry asked, he desperately wanted to know but he knew that he was running out of time, the others would be up to bed soon and the conversation would have to draw to a close whether it was finished or not.

"It just seemed right, I like you, I'd like if you were King of the World or just a regular guy, none of that matters to me, I'm not after your money, we have enough of our own, I don't want the fame that you have, we're widely known enough as it is. I just don't have the courage to confront you about things like why you pulled away from me."

"I have to be careful Draco, there are so many people that want to hurt me, I can't trust everyone instantly, however much I might want to, Dumbledore is overly cautious and people die because of it, I won't go that far but this is important."

"So when you said that you believe us Malfoy's to be good people, just misunderstood you were lying?" Draco asked slightly hurt, "Or maybe you said it so that it would make me feel better and not because you believe it."

"I do believe it, but I never thought that this" Harry motioned between the two of them, "Would happen, I believe that you not evil and that you would never turn me to Tom but that isn't what I'm protecting myself against."

There was a knock on the bedroom door before Draco could ask what exactly it was that Harry was protecting himself against if it wasn't traitors that might turn him over to his most hated and lethal enemy.

"Harry, are you okay in there?" Ron's voice called, "We kinda wanted to go to bed mate, is that okay?" He continued, Harry looked to Draco and told him that they would continue this conversation later. With a huff Draco collapsed onto his bed as Harry undid all the charms on the door.

Before questions could be asked Harry hushed them with a look, "I'm surprised at you, I had put two very simple but effective spells on that door and yet none of you, who I have taught for quite a while now, seem capable of unlocking two simple locking charms." Harry said, the other boys had the grace to look ashamed and hurried to their beds without further questions.

Draco of course had at once the following day shared his conversation with Pansy, who for at least ten minutes sat there looking pensive, "He likes you" she finally concluded, Draco had jumped for joy at this news, not literally of course because they had been sat huddled in the corner of the Gryffindor tower common room. Pansy smiled at the large grin now plastered across her friends face, hoping to help them get together properly she began to tell him what he should do.

Hermione had watched both Harry and Draco closely, she was beginning to become worried that Harry was no longer listening to her advice concerning the Malfoy problem; this was more worrying than she had wanted it to be. Just by looking at Draco and his actions she could tell that he really did care for Harry but that was no good to her, she needed them apart; Malfoy would only interfere with their friendship. It was then that she decided on a plan of action, she would of course need Ron to help, and of course he would because he was madly in love with her.

For the next week no opportunities presented themselves for Harry to speak with Draco or vice versa about what was happily progressing into a relationship, given it was still a little unsteady on its feet but it was getting there. But the time away from the irresistible blonde had given him time to think things over when it came to the headmaster, it was about time he was confronted, however to overthrow the powerful old man it would have to be more than just him.

Harry knew it was somewhat cruel but he hoped to call upon Pansy to help him, after her parents had been killed because of the headmaster not seeing fit to bring them into the castle sooner he hoped that she would help him overthrow Dumbledore from his seat of power.

However to get her he needed Draco to help him which meant the next conversation had to be done carefully, not only did he not want to drive Draco's affection away he didn't want him to think that Harry was using him. It was a difficult card to play, Harry however was determined.

After his usual duelling with the Slytherin's he summoned Draco back, when a couple of others, Pansy mainly, had looked as if they had wanted to linger behind and wait for Draco Harry shooed them away, this conversation had to be private.

"Yes Professor?" Draco asked, a shiver went down Harry's spine at those words, he couldn't believe how sexy Draco made those words sound, how had he never noticed that before.

"Sorry it's been so long but as you can understand things have been … busy." Harry tried to explain, Draco was drawing closer to him, Harry noticed that he seemed to have a little more confidence in himself than usual, he wondered if Pansy had had anything to do with that seeing as he had often seen them both talking in the common room or at meal times.

"I understand … what is it that you wanted to talk to me about professor?" Draco asked his tone so low that it was almost a whisper but Harry heard him clearly enough, he swallowed nervously as the blonde approached him; he knew what was coming next.

Draco was now only inches away from him, it was all he could do not to kiss him then and there, "I wanted to ask you a favour actually." Harry said making no move whatsoever to step back or away from Draco in any way.

"And that was?" Draco asked, he raised an eyebrow in interest, he was determined to kiss Harry no matter what, all he had to do was gather up the remaining scraps of courage and do it.

"I need you help to …" Before Harry could finish he heard his name called from the entrance hall, "We'll finish this tonight" Harry said quickly as he took a step backwards, "meet me in the training room at two, everyone should be in bed by then."

Draco nodded as Hermione came into the great hall and stopped, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt?" She said knowing full well that she had. In his mind Draco was going through each and every single curse that he knew of, but he restrained himself, deciding that cursing one of his best friends was not the best way to go about wooing Harry.

"Can I help you Hermione?" Harry asked, Draco could tell that he was a little annoyed about the interruption but to any one who didn't really listen he would have just sounded tired, nothing more.

"I was wondering if you could give me a bit of oversight on that spell that you were teaching us last week, even I can't find anything on it, we really need you help." Harry signed and nodded.

"I'll be up in a second," He said and she smiled happily, before sending a smug look to Draco, a look that Harry didn't see, and at once Draco knew that that girl was up to something.

* * *

Okay, I realise it's been a while but my laptop broke and the story is on the laptop, it had to be sent to Holland for goodness sake, that's why I haven't updated in a while but hopefully all that will be over now. So forgive me and leave a review. 


	10. Chapter 10

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter ten **

Draco Malfoy had arrived in the training room an entire hour early for Harry, he needed to try and figure out how he was going to tell his potential boyfriend that his best friend of a number of years had an ulterior motive for wanting to be around him, just as Harry had expected from him.

He was pacing irritably when Harry finally made an appearance, after usual greeting's of 'hey' and 'hi' Draco restrained himself from jumping straight in and asked: "You asked to see me Professor, so that we could finish our conversation, you were asking for help."

"Yes" Harry said, slightly disappointed that Draco had brought up the business end of the meeting first. "Before I explain what with you have to swear that it will go no further than the two of us." Draco agreed and then watched as Harry locked the door with such complex locking spells that Draco hadn't even heard of them. Next came the silencing spells, again so complex that Draco doubted he could master them himself.

"What's with the high security, unless we're discussing the assassination of the muggle president I doubt that it's needed." Draco said, meaning it as a joke but Harry looked deadly serious.

"Well not assassination but something close and not the muggle president either, I want to overthrow Dumbledore from his comfortable seat of power, he's had it too long now and he's getting old now, he's making the wrong choices." Harry explained, "People are dying because he isn't acting fast enough, and I want to do something about it and I want to know if you'll help me."

"What about Ron and Hermione, aren't you going to enlist their help, I mean you always have before." Draco asked, he wanted to bring up the possibility of Hermione and her other plans without actually bringing it up and Harry had given him the perfect opportunity.

"I don't know" He said feeling slightly undecided, after all he had no real proof that Hermione was only with him due to her own ambition or that Ron was only his friend because he wanted to rise up in the world. "I don't think I will" Harry concluded, "I'm sick of them telling me what to do, dictating my actions, I'm not a child anymore and if I get them involved they'll be critical and try and stop me."

"So I win my default, gee, you really know how to flatter a guy." Draco said slightly hurt and also disappointed that he hadn't found his perfect opening after all.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I want you to help because of that, yes but also because you're a Slytherin and also because I want you to get more involved with things that I do."

"So basically it's just an excuse to spend more time with me." Draco said smiling, he took a step closer and encircled his arms around Harry's waist before the other boy could protest about it.

"So what do you say?" Harry asked not really caring that their groins were now pressed together along with their stomachs, this was the moment that Harry had been waiting for. To hell with the fact that Draco could serve as a distraction, as long as he did what he normally did and also protected Draco with his life then he had nothing to worry about. He suppressed the nagging thought in the back of his mind that was reminding him of all the others he had sworn to protect and then watched die.

"I'd say that I agree." Draco said, he didn't know who made the first move but before either realised what was happening they were kissing, Harry had never before kissed anyone with such passion and intensity, it certainly paled in comparison to his first kiss with Cho Chang.

Harry pulled away and smiled, "We should get back" He said, "It's late and if anyone's discovered us missing then there will be a search party before too long." He had good reason for suggesting this, perhaps only Ron had remained a deep sleeper since the war had started and they did become ever so paranoid about where he was when he wasn't where he was supposed to be. However there was a reluctance to leave, he wanted to be here with Draco, pause the moment and live it forever, forgetting war and death and just consume himself with Draco and no one else but wasn't that counted as a distraction? Harry pushed it to the back of his mind and kissed Draco again.

Their kisses were sweet and yet were almost desperate as if it were either the first or the last kiss, it was something special each time, not perfection but something close. It felt like a strength that Harry had never had before, this was the love that Dumbledore had once spoke of, not the love between friends or even between a family but the love that exists between lovers. This meant nothing apart from the fact that Harry had finally figured it out, it didn't mean that he wasn't going to not remove Albus Dumbledore from head of the Order of the Phoenix at the very least.

"It's late" Draco finally said as they parted, both of their lungs screaming for air, Harry smiled sweetly at his new boyfriend and lovingly tucked a stray hair behind his ear.

"Your right, although that doesn't make it any easier," Came the reply, "But I suppose that your right." Harry unlocked the door and removed the silencing charm, along with any sign that they had even been there. The memory of the kiss still lingering with both as they exited the training room hand in hand.

It was an alien notion for Harry to have a Hogwarts sweetheart, to walk down the corridors hand in hand with someone else, and even if he had dreamed that it would one day happen he had never in his wildest dream thought that it could possibly be Malfoy, the one person, who for the first four years of his school education made his life hell.

They said nothing on the way back, they didn't need to, the silence was perfect, an unspoken understanding passed between them, they would not hide away, they would not conceal their relationship, Harry wanted normal and Draco was going to do anything in his power to give him that normal, and if everything went according to plan then in a few weeks time he was going to take Harry to meet his parents, who he hoped would be delighted.

They both halted outside of the portrait of the fat lady, it seemed surreal, in there were people that thought of Harry as their leader, their saviour but out here he had only an equal, someone who cared for him and not for his scar, Harry knew where he would prefer to be.

They shared one final kiss before they entered, the fat lady looked or rather watched them, ready to share the news with her friend Violet at the first opportunity, being woken up in the early hours of the morning wasn't so bad when in exchange she got a bit of juicy gossip to spread around the school, not that there was much of a school left, which probably only made the spreading easier.

Draco and Harry walked up stairs to their dormitory the silence this time necessary so not to disturb the others, it wouldn't do to have the entire of Gryffindor tower woken up at four in the morning, they'd probably be cursed into next week.

They climbed into their separate beds and turned to face each other, both wishing that they could hold the other but knew that if the others woke up to them asleep in the same bed they would assume the worst, best to do things gradually, to lessen the shock if nothing else.

"Goodnight Harry" Draco whispered into the darkness, he could only just make out the brilliant emerald eyes that belonged to Harry watching him from a few feet away, oh how he loved those eyes.

"Night Draco" Harry said stifling a yawn, his eyes beginning to droop before his mind and his body dragged him into sleep to get the rest that it craved.

Unfortunately Harry's dreams were not as pleasant as his day had been, well his evening, he dreamt of death, not visions but memories breaking free, the main feature of his dream was Cedric, he had been dead almost three years, three entire years since Tom had returned and yet the war still raged. Harry saw masked figures, his deatheaters, that night still mocked him, could he have done anything differently? He saw Cedric die again, he saw the light leave his eyes but as he fell to the ground the body began to morph into someone else, Cedric's features becoming smaller and more feminine, his hair turning a brilliant shade of auburn, a young girl no more than eight years old, her eyes wide open, lifeless, dead.

Harry sat bolt upright, drenched in sweat, looking around, the dormitory was empty and deadly silent, he got up and out of bed. Before he knew it a mutilation of a man came up behind him, his startling red eyes mocking as Harry's throat was slit. He screamed.

"Harry, wake up, your dreaming." A familiar voice said, it sounded friendly and reassuring but it was not the voice that he wanted to hear.

"Ron?" Harry said opening his eyes, sitting up and reaching for his glasses, sliding them on his friend came into focus. "What happened?"

"You were dreaming mate, you okay?" Harry nodded looking around for Draco. "We're all just heading down for breakfast, shall we wait for you?"

"Umm, no, I'll catch up, is Draco going with you?" Harry asked, Ron looked slightly taken aback but dismissed it instantly as something that his brain could handle this early in the morning.

"No, you know what he's like, as vain as anything; he's still in the shower room." Ron said rolling his eyes, Harry chuckled, "See you down their mate." Harry nodded and flung the covers off himself, he watched Ron leave and made sure the door was closed before he made to follow Draco through into the shower room.

"Hey" Harry said as he spotted his boyfriend combing his hair in the mirror, he would agree with Ron when he said that Draco was indeed extremely vain.

"Morning, sleep well?" Harry was still a little shaken from what he had saw but didn't think that Draco would want to hear the horrifying details but not telling Draco wasn't an option when the blonde added: "And don't lie to me I heard you scream."

"Then why did you ask?" Harry teased going up behind Draco and hugging him giving a quick kiss to the cheek.

"I was being polite" Draco responded, he turned his head and caught Harry's lips in a passionate kiss, his hair momentarily forgotten. "Yuck, you have morning breath." He said.

"Thanks Dray, anymore insults to add to that?" Harry asked as he removed his pyjama top so that he could get in the shower.

"Your hair's a mess but then again it always is and that's the way I like it, however I have absolutely no complaints about a half naked you and I'm certainly not going to complain about a completely naked you either." Draco said turning to watch his boyfriend undress.

Harry gave him a soft glare, not really meaning it, "Down boy" He teased, "We need to be quick, everyone else has gone down to breakfast, they expect us … well they expect me down there in a minute." Harry said removing his pyjama bottoms and stepping into the shower and drawing the curtain, obscuring Draco's view.

The blonde had been drooling at the sight before him, the shower curtain closing had snapped him out of his stupor and he had turned back to the mirror so that he could fix his hair.

By the time Draco had finished so had Harry, the latter stepped out of the shower dripping wet, hair all over the place and completely naked, it was all Draco could do not to throw the teen down and ravish him.

Realising how cruel he was being to Draco, Harry grabbed a towel and wrapped it round his waist before making his way threw to the bed room, Draco following him as he went.

"So what's the plan for today then?" Draco asked, his eyes fixed to Harry as he dressed, he had already come to terms with the fact that he was going to have to be a little uncomfortable for the entire day thanks to Harry and his god like body.

"Well its Hogsmead today right, I thought, if it's alright with you of course, that we'd make it our first official date, what do you think?" Harry asked as he pulled on his too big jeans and rummaged for a tee shirt that of course had once belonged to Dudley.

Draco made a face to say that he was unimpressed with the clothes that he was putting on, "That's a brilliant idea Har however can I suggest one small thing?" Harry nodded and motioned for him to go on and suggest it, "Can I lend you some of my clothes, your absolutely swimming in that thing."

Harry looked down at his off green shirt and fading blue jeans that had to be held up by a belt, even that was too big for him. "Sorry, I don't have much else, nothing that fits, my Aunt and Uncle never really bought me anything, I got my cousins cast offs." Harry explained, as Draco rummaged in his trunk for something for Harry to wear.

"Your cousin must be the size of an elephant" Draco said as he threw a pair of black jeans and a ice blue casual short sleeved shirt to Harry who caught them with expertise.

"He is," Harry agreed, "I know why you suggested this by the way." Harry added a smile gracing his face, Draco decided that he liked to see Harry smile.

"And what would my supposedly hidden motive be?"

"You just wanted to watch me change again."

"Ah, busted."

They were a little late for breakfast, the others obviously having given up had headed out without them, they were able to grab some cold toast before leaving, however both decided that they would get something more filling in the village.

"I know this really cute little coffee shop …" Draco began t suggest but Harry interrupted him at once remembering his trip there with Cho.

"Umm, I don't think so, bad memories, don't ask, how about we go somewhere else, anywhere else, just not there." Draco laughed and nodded.

"Alright, there is a sweet tea shop on the other end of Hogsmead, we'll go there, they do the most excellent pancakes." Draco said, Harry grinned and reached down to take Draco's hand in his own.

They passed some of the others in the village, no one said anything, they just seemed to stare as they passed, not exactly the most desired reaction but it was better than full frontal abuse for dating a Malfoy.

The couple were just discussing quidditch and other hobbies and interests that they shared when they came in contact with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Seamus as they came out of Zonko's joke shop. All six of them stopped, just looking at one another as if someone had cast the full body bind on the lot of them. Hermione's eyes shot straight to their adjoined hands. Everyone else soon followed suit, eyes went wide but still nothing was said.

It was Harry who finally decided that enough was enough, it was just getting ridiculous. "Hey guys, we were just going to grab something to eat, want to join us?" Harry didn't really want them to come along and when Draco went to protest Harry gave his hand a quick squeeze, he hadn't known what else to say.

"Are you two … going out?" Seamus asked as he looked between the two of them as if they had just admitted that they were switching sides and becoming deatheaters, Ron looked as if this would have been more plausible than them becoming boyfriends, he just couldn't process it.

"Yes, we are." Draco said smiling happily at Harry.

"Since when?" Hermione demanded, she was getting angrier by the minute, not only was Harry not listening to her advice but it looked as if they were both falling in love with each other. Things were not going according to plan and it was obvious that her perfect relationship with Harry was at great risk, she had to handle this carefully.

"Since last night, but I guess it's been on the cards for a while." Harry explained, he thought everything was going averagely okay, Hermione didn't look happy and poor Ron looked confused but the others seemed to except that it was his decision and if he wanted to date Draco Malfoy then it had nothing to do with them.

"I can't handle this now, I have to go." Hermione said and she left, going round Harry and Draco and heading for the book shop, her therapy Harry guessed, if anything ever went wrong then Hermione's solution could always be found in a book.

"We'll see you guys later then" Harry said eager to get away from the awkward silence, Hermione's departure had shocked Harry a little bit, not so much in the sense that he hadn't expected that reaction from her, he had, it had more shocked him that it was confirming that his thoughts could actually be fact.

* * *

Okay, two chapters in one day, how good am I? Don't forget to review. 


	11. Chapter 11

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter eleven**

"Well that certainly went well" Draco said with heavy sarcasm in his tone. They had just sat down in the tea shop that Harry had missed the name of. It was a cosy little place, fairytale like almost, not as garishly decorated as Madam Puddifoots had been.

"It could have been a lot worse," Harry reminded him as he looked over the menu, "They could have cursed you, they are getting better at the Dragon's Breath you know."

"I'm terrified." Draco said rolling his eyes but also surveying the menu, despite the fact that he already knew what he wanted to have. "Do you mind if I order for both of us, you have to try the pancakes."

"Not at all, go for it." Harry said smiling, he place his hand on the table briefly and Draco took it into his own, they gazed lovingly into each others eyes just grinning contently as the waiter came over.

Upon seeing who was sitting at his table he let out a girly and squeal dropped his note pad, this made Harry's good mood plummet immediately. "You're Harry Potter." The man that according to his name take was called Otto said in awe.

"Yes he is and unless you treat us like any other regular customers then we will take our custom else where." Draco threatened, "We'll have two teas and two pancakes please." He said coolly, Otto, gaining his composure back he took their order and scurried off to tell his work colleagues who was eating in their café.

"Thanks Draco but you know that won't be the last of it, you won't be able to protect me from screaming fans forever you know," and then Harry muttered under his breath so that Draco wouldn't be able to hear, "Or Deatheaters."

"What was that?" Draco asked looking at Harry in a concerned fashion, the teen shrugged it off as Otto returned with their drinks and food order.

"Wow, this looks fantastical." Harry said grinning, because Harry was happy he was happy, however their serenity was not to last as a man came flying in through the window and crashed into an empty table next to the one Harry and Draco had been occupying.

At once Harry was on his feet and out the door with his wand drawn and ready to attack, Draco heard Harry shout instructions to stay back to him but there was no way that he would just sit back and enjoy his breakfast when Harry was in danger, when that day happened Satan would start a snowball fight. He too got to his feet withdrew his wand and followed after Harry. Otto and the other occupants of the tea shop just stood stunned.

Harry had stopped outside of the tea shop when Draco joined him, he was staring at the man in the robe and mask, this was a duel, not a full on fight. But that was the problem, why only send one.

"Draco get back, this is my fight." Harry instructed, his eyes never leaving his opponent. He knew that something was amiss, there was no way that Tom, knowing Harry the way that he did was only going to send one Deatheater. "I think this is a distraction, the others are in danger and we're trapped here."

"Very clever Potter" The Deatheater said, "Not as stupid as you look after all." The voice was familiar to Draco, although he hardly dared to believe it.

"Avery?" Draco asked, "What on earth do you think that you are doing?" Draco asked suddenly finding himself very angry, last summer Avery and Draco had had a long discussion about how he was going to get out and come to Hogwarts, he had supposed to come in on the same night as the Malfoy's but had never sown up.

"Young Malfoy, the company you keep is appalling, your father should be ashamed of you." Avery said disgusted.

"But alas, I'm not." Yet another familiar voice said, this one behind Avery, a wand pointed to the masked Deatheaters throat, Lucius it seemed had this one covered. "Harry, there are others, they are up at the castle, you must go, you too Draco."

"Yes father." Draco said and began to set off at a steady jog, he looked back to see whether or not Harry was following him but he had stopped to thank Lucius for taking care of Avery.

As they ran back to the castle, gathering as many troops as possible along the way Draco couldn't help but ask: "Why did you thank my father, he wouldn't have cared." Harry couldn't help but let out a small laugh as they ran.

"I was being polite Draco." Harry explained, "After all I am dating his only son and heir, I was trying to make him like me."

"Oh, you really care what my parents think?"

"Well yeah, I mean, mine are dead, I can't exactly get them to approve my choice of boyfriend, even Sirius is … well, you know, so if your parents don't approve then we're in a bit of trouble, so I was being polite." Harry said and Draco chuckled, although he did see his boyfriends point in the matter.

Behind them Hermione was listening to their conversation, a plan forming in her mind, Ron wasn't really smart enough to realise the benefits of eavesdropping on private conversations while they were running to the aid of those still in the castle.

It wasn't until the small group of students reached the entrance hall that they realised that they didn't know where the Deatheaters were, they had assumed that it would be obvious, death and destruction following in their wake but all was quiet, everyone looked to Harry to direct.

Harry however had fortunately had an idea; he remembered something that Dumbledore had once said about the castle, so he tried it. "SHOW ME THE WAY!" He shouted, much to the shock of those standing close to him, especially Draco who afterwards had a slight ringing in his ears. Almost immediately doors closed all around them and all the entrances blocked themselves off with suits of armour and of course locked doors, only the marble staircase remained, amazed, everyone followed as Harry ran up the stairs.

The castle cooperated all the way to where the Deatheaters had gone, it seemed to be that they had headed to Dumbledore's office, why they had done that Harry had no clue but he was in no mind to get into the mind of Tim Riddle and try to figure out his plans, Harry's main priority was of course to stop those plans from going well.

There were sounds of a scuffle up ahead, they could hear spells being shouted, the Deatheaters were duelling and judging by the sounds they were winning, there was something in Dumbledore's office that they wanted and he was going to have to do everything in his power to stop them from getting it.

They charged around the corner and into the thick of things, Harry produced a shield so they could get closer before starting their attack, multi coloured light rebounded off the conjured shield and back onto the caster, an ingenious idea that Harry had discovered himself. The more the Deatheaters fired the more they hurt themselves. Even if they cast the killing curse then they would only kill themselves.

"NOW!" Harry roared and he let down the shield protecting them and they all began to cast at once, simple but effective spells, body binds and more hurtful jinx's were fired, Harry resorted to the Dragon's Breath on one Deatheater who had looked positively murderous. He had been the last and everyone had stood and watched as the pain filled his eyes, smoke escaped from his mouth and he suddenly burst into flames.

Magical fire detectors suddenly started what the muggle equivalent of sprinkles off to put out the fire, it effectively soaked everyone but it was too late to be of any use to the Deatheater. Harry stood very still breathing hard, the battle over, there were casualties and no one really knew what to do.

"I want all the Deatheaters that were killed outside the entrance hall, any member of the Order that lost his or her life to be taken to the Great hall for the moment, injured Order members are to go straight to see Madame Pomfrey and any Deatheaters still alive to be frozen by the body bind and left here to be dealt with later." Harry instructed suddenly realising that there were no teachers present to order them around. Where they were Harry would never know.

As if on cue to this thought half a dozen of the professors came around the corner wands drawn, they stopped and surveyed the scene. "Good of you to show up." Harry sneered to them, he then turned away in search of Draco.

He could not see the shock of blonde hair anywhere, the sudden image of Cedric Diggory lying dead, his eyes blank, empty, lifeless jumped into his mind, he shook it off and kept searching.

Panic filled him when he found no trace of Draco scene, he next went down to the Great hall to see if his worst fears had been confirmed, however his boyfriend was not amongst those that had lost their lives. Harry rushed up to the hospital wing praying that Draco was there and not seriously injured.

"Draco" Harry said relief washing over him as he spotted the blonde sat upright on the bed closest to the entrance sporting nothing but a bandage on his left bicep. "What happened, are you alright, how badly hurt?" Harry asked panic setting in once more.

"Calm down love, I'm fine, one of them had a knife, they aren't as stupid as they look, I wasn't expecting it is all and he got in a lucky shot, although it was charmed and it can't be sealed hence the bandage."

"Oh, poor baby." Harry said as he realised that he was standing between Draco's open legs, he cupped Draco's hand and leaned forward to kiss him. "You scared me half to death you realise, I thought you …"

"Shhhh" Draco said, "I'm here, I was just following orders."

"Orders …oh, I would have wanted to know that you were alright. Speaking of which I should go and see how many people …" Harry placed a soft kiss upon Draco's lips before going back for a deeper one. "I'll see you soon, when you get out of here go straight up to the dormitory and wait for me there okay?" Draco nodded and watched Harry go to do his duty as the hero and admired him for being so strong.

It was two hours before Harry was able to return to Draco, the dead were of a greater number than they had first originally thought, among those that had died was Albus Dumbledore, who Harry did not feel the need to cry for, Miles Bletchley who Harry hardly knew, then their were a few Hufflepuff's that Harry didn't even know the name of and finally a Ravenclaw that he couldn't name either. Harry wasn't exactly happy when the students that had passed were almost forgotten in favour of mourning for Albus Dumbledore.

Those that were gathered in the great hall all went suddenly silent when Harry jumped up upon the table and muttered the spell to magnify his voice. All eyes went to him, the all seemed to be judging him, maybe they blamed him, but he didn't care, he knew that this wasn't his fault he had done what was necessary to keep the castle safe.

"I know this is hard for you all but this is not the end of the world" Harry said, "This war is not over, we will still fight on." The crowd of people just stood there; apparently it seemed as if they were not very motivated. "Minerva, I want you to take over whatever duties Dumbledore did as headmaster to this school, as for the Order of the Phoenix, I will be taking charge of that and the decisions that come along with that. I realise that Dumbledore gave you all hope and you trusted him to keep you all safe but you have to face the truth, he was getting old and he was making the wrong choices. By all means grieve for him, he was a great friend and in his time an even better leader I am not denying that but we cannot dwell on this for long, from today's attack I have learnt that Tom is almost ready even though we may not be he is coming for us all and we are going to be there to meet him when he does."

That seemed to have spurred some fears into life and they had certainly sat up and listened to what Harry had to say. "Now finish whatever day you had planned, Severus, Minerva could you dispose of the students and of Professor Dumbledore, maybe erect some sort of memory to them, all the names lost in this war should be put upon it, as for the Deatheaters, incinerate them all, whether dead or alive, Severus I trust you know of the spell Dragon's Breath." Severus nodded, even he was surprised at the commanding tone of the boy, he had never seen Harry take control so calmly and with such a level head.

The two nodded and went to do as they were told; Harry meanwhile decided that enough was enough for him so he slipped out from the great hall and up the marble staircase so that he could find Draco and just hold him.

He may have acted as if none of this bothered him, he was the leader now, he couldn't seem to be weak in any way, but to be this strong, to put on a front for all of these people, to lead them to their almost certain deaths when they were not completely ready. Harry needed to just be himself and he was able to do that with Draco, he didn't expect him to be strong all the time.

* * *

What do you think? Please leave a review. 


	12. Chapter 12

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter twelve**

Harry found Draco in the common room just sitting and staring into the fire, Harry was amazed at the beauty of it, the blonde seemed to pensive and unaware of anything going on around him. Harry loathed to disturb him but the need to be in his company was overwhelming so Harry sunk into the sofa next to him and cuddle close.

"What were you thinking about?" Harry asked as he rested his head upon Draco's chest so that he could hear his heart beat.

"You" Draco said, "and today, you were so strong, you fought so bravely, I saw you, I watched you, you did what you had to so that you could protect the castle and those that remained here."

"And now I will lead them into battle and most of them will die, I could die … you could." Harry said, he closed his eyes and bowed his head so that Draco would not see that his eyes were watering with unshed tears. Harry felt strong arms go around his waist and hold him close.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither are you if I can help it, you're strong enough to survive this battle and we can make each other stronger." Draco said, he was trying to sound reassuring, even positive but even he knew that he was failing miserably.

Hermione had watched this display with narrowed eyes, she knew that this would happen, instead of going to her or even to Ron, Harry had gone straight to Draco and he had sat there and cried with him, he had never before cried in front of Ron or Hermione and that just pissed her off even more.

It was lunchtime by this point and everyone had once again gathered in the great hall, the mood was sombre, with the recent deaths no one seemed to be in the mood to hold normal conversation or even to be their normal selves. The death of Albus Dumbledore had shocked everyone to the core, they had thought the old man was somewhat indestructible and of course tat was not the case. He was only human, however invincible he made himself appear.

Harry and Draco sat together, Pansy, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Seamus around them, no one saying a word, neither Harry nor Draco found themselves very hungry, they picked at their food bringing hardly any to their lips. No one seemed to notice their lack of appetite, mainly because everyone else was just the same.

It was just as lunch was over that Minerva stood up and announce that the funeral of those that had passed would be held tomorrow in the grounds of Hogwarts, annoyed that this had not been cleared with him first Harry sent a meaningful look towards Minerva, who sank back into her chair at once. He did not think that it was a good idea to be having such a public get together, not when the threat of the Deatheaters was so close at hand, Harry had a bad feeling about tomorrow.

He said so to Draco as they left the Great Hall, the others following close behind, no one seemed to want to be far from Harry now, they knew that he could protect them and therefore did not stray far. Harry understood why they were doing what they were but that didn't mean that it didn't irritate the hell out of him, he wanted to spend time with Draco alone, not with a bunch of friends that didn't approve of their relationship in the first place.

Finally after being followed everywhere he went for an hour and a half he had had enough, he announced that he was going to the training room with Draco and that they wanted to go on their own, when he had said this half the student residing in the Tower had suddenly decided that they all suddenly felt like having a bit of extra practice with the swords. Harry however was not going to have this.

He and Draco entered and locked the door behind them, not taking the risk of anyone interrupting them he added three other complex locking spells to the first he had cast. Harry's actual intentions were to do some extra sword training, he hadn't had a challenge for a long while, teaching the others wasn't bad but he was their teacher and therefore was better than them, Draco on the other hand was a challenge and now, not only was he that but he was also a boyfriend which would of course make things a little harder.

Harry took his sword from his magically protected container and Draco found his own, he always seemed to hide his so that no one else could find it, he found it a little ridiculous for him to have a magical container for it, for Harry it was necessary for him it was silly, no one in their right mind would want to curse his sword. However as he thought about it more and Harry was appearing to do the same Draco realised that now he was going to be constantly standing by Harry's side he was indeed going to be a target, a way of getting to Harry and hurting him.

"Maybe we should put your sword next to mine in future." Harry said smiling, it wasn't necessary for Harry to explain further, especially since Draco had had the same thought, he nodded in agreement. "Are you ready?" Harry asked as he threw off the shirt and stretched; Draco did the same and once again nodded.

There was no bowing or warning, Harry just launched himself upon the unsuspecting blonde, Draco was not complaining, he gave as god as he got. The room was filled with the sound of metal upon metal and the grunts and heavy breathing of two tired bodies. Draco's ankle had completely healed from the last time that they were here together and therefore was not an issue but what was an issue was how sexy he found Harry.

There were no time outs as they continued, thanks to the room's enchantments no one was hurt by the blade of the sword, eventually however Harry managed to get Draco pinned against the wall. He almost at once dropped his sword and began to ravish the blonde who also left his weapon forgotten on the floor when Harry's lips had met his own.

Harry withdrew his wand from his back jean pocket and without even breaking the contact between him and Draco he conjured a mattress complete with duvet and pillows. Draco pushed back off the wall and they both fell atop of it, Draco now pinning Harry.

Their kisses were intense as if they hadn't had this much contact in months when realistically it had only been hours, the sexual tension between them however had been going on for years, ever since they had turned thirteen they had considered it and this was the result, they were seven teen years off and ready to rip through clothing layers to just get closer to one another.

Draco unfastened Harry's jeans and pushed them away; Harry did the same but soon discovered that Draco Malfoy didn't believe in any form of underwear. Fed up of thin cotton barriers Draco banished Harry's boxers to some unknown place that was of little concern to the teens.

For the first time their groins met and the friction between them was almost unbearable, both were fully hard just from kissing, very little foreplay was going to be need. Draco, the more dominate of the pair in the bed room at least conjured some lubricant, Harry couldn't help but notice that it was strawberry flavoured, he grinned, _you never really know someone until you know what kind of lubricant they prefer, _Harry thought with a grin.

Draco made quick work of preparing Harry and then coating his own member, he was determined not to hurt the other teen; lust had clouded the brilliant emerald eyes, his eyes alone were practically begging Draco to hurry and take him. The blonde was aware that this was Harry's first time and was determined to make it unforgettable.

Draco positioned himself above Harry, supporting himself with shaking arms, he leaned forward and began to kiss Harry as he slowly entered him, he heard the other teen whimper in pain through the kiss as he continued. "If you want me to stop" Draco whispered, his voice low and husky in the heat of the moment.

"No, never stop." Harry replied as his body adjusted to the pain, Draco began to thrust into him and the pain turned into pleasure, Harry found himself thrusting along with Draco to deepen the sensation. "I'm …" However he never got the rest out as the younger teen came, his seed spilling over both him and Draco who came soon after. He collapsed breathless atop of Harry and pulled himself out. "That was amazing."

Draco smiled and placed a soft kiss to Harry's lips but said nothing, he slid off of the other teen and settled himself beside him, limbs become entangled and fingers stroking tussled hair. After the day that they had had Harry was relived to just hold the other teen in his arms, to know that he was there and not lying dead, ready to be buried tomorrow along with the others was relief beyond all else.

By the time they arrived back to the Tower both were simply glowing with happiness, considering the circumstances it wasn't exactly going to go unnoticed by the other occupants who were all in a state of depression from earlier events. The silence that greeted them when they entered said everything that it needed to, no one was oblivious to what had transpired between their hero and his boyfriend. However it was only Ron and Hermione who truly knew what it meant, for everyone else believe that the great Harry Potter had had many a conquest, many girls bragged about it even though it was completely false.

No one spoke to them; it was as if feeling any sort of joy at this time was criminal, feeling this vibe from everyone the two of them did not linger long in the common room, instead they moved straight up to the dormitory. It was getting late and the boys had already missed dinner so once upstairs Harry summoned Dobby to him.

"Hey Dobby, could you bring us some dinner." Harry asked politely, Dobby seemed ecstatic to see not only Harry but Draco also, he hugged both teen's legs as he couldn't reach any further up.

"Yes Masters, right away Masters, Dobby will do anything for you Masters."

"Yes, alright Dobby, thank you," Harry said, he knew that there was a reason that he didn't go and see the elf very much. When Dobby had disappeared up to the kitchen Harry gabbed Draco by the belt loop and pulled him forward into a kiss. At some point while they had been busy Dobby had returned with their food because once they parted they saw a tremendous amount of food.

"That elf must love you." Draco commented as they took a seat on Harry's bed and began to help themselves to the meal, after the lack of lunch and breakfast with all the strenuous activity of varying sorts they had built up quite an appetite. They easily finished off all of the food that had been given to them.

The other boys came up soon after they had finished, Ron didn't really know what to say or do, he just gave an awkward smile and left to get changed in the shower room, Seamus and Neville however were a little more understanding and proceeded as normal. Harry banished the plates back to the kitchens and then the happy couple proceeded to prepare for bed.

Harry climbed into his own bed and Draco followed him in, his own bed forgotten, Harry gave him a questioning look but otherwise said nothing, he was perfectly content to share his bed however the problem was it was a single bed and space as an issue.

Eventually Harry pushed Draco out and then got out himself, grabbing his wand and giving it a wave, Draco missed the incantation but his bed and Harry's zoomed together and moulded to become one. Smiling happily at his handy work they climbed back into bed again and settled into sleep.

Hermione meanwhile was still sat up in the common room plotting her next move, she didn't really care about the mounting danger surrounding them or even about the deaths of fellow students or teachers, she cared very little about the mounting responsibility on Harry, she didn't even care that her friend was happy, all she wanted was to break up Harry and Draco so that he came crying to her about it.

* * *

Don't forget to leave me a review.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter thirteen**

The first way that she thought that she could get to them was through Draco's father, after all they had been concerned with what he would think, there was also Draco's mother in that equation which could work to her advantage but equally it could work against her. Of course Hermione wasn't satisfied with the one plan, she had to have a back up plan just in case the first fell through, so she thought hard and then realised that her past years with Harry could be very telling.

Harry had not been with another apart from Cho Chang, he had certainly never slept with anyone other than Draco before now but Draco on the other hand had had a number of conquests. This she realised could be very interesting, she knew for certain that Harry didn't forgive anyone who betrayed him, it was just a shame that she wasn't smart enough to realise that in the process of thinking up ways to destroy Harry and Draco's relationship was betraying him anyway.

Checking her watch she realised that it was only half ten, if she hurried she would hopefully catch the Malfoy's before they went to bed. She ran full out to get there and arrived ten minutes later out of breath, she took a moment to compose herself before knocking.

It took a moment before the door opened, she thought that she had missed her chance but a irritated looking Lucius Malfoy finally opened the door and glared at the young girl disturbing his evening of peace and quiet.

"I am sorry to disturb you Mr Malfoy" She said politely, trying not to be put off by the glare she was receiving. "I think that we need to talk." Despite switching sides Hermione didn't think that Lucius had put all his prejudices that he had against muggle-borns aside, trying to suppress this thought she looked pleading at Lucius. "Besides, I think I can help you."

"What on earth could a Mudblood witch such as yourself do to help a pureblood wizard such as myself?" Lucius asked his voice a drawl that far preceded Draco's, a fact that Hermione was impressed by, she had always thought Draco sounded overly aristocratic and arrogant but when compared to his father it was nothing.

"You don't want your only son and heir going out with Harry Potter and I don't want my friend going out with your arrogant son, so we have that in common, I can help you split them up but to do that you need to meet me half way."

Lucius looked vaguely interested, but only because he had mastered the ability to show what emotion he wanted and when, really he had no objection to it whatsoever but this girl, who was supposed to Harry Potter's best friend was trying to make him miserable and into the bargain make his son miserable. However for the moment he would play along, his son had not been so close to him for the past few years, not since he had realised or more figured out that his father was a Deatheater. He had hoped that reverting to the side of the light that it would win him favour, it had but not as much as he would have hoped, this however would do nicely.

"Alright, I'm listening, what do you propose?" He asked, she looked to each side to see if anyone was watching; a signal that she would have liked to go inside and Lucius knew this perfectly well but didn't make any move to allow her entrance. His wife was inside and he had no desire to allow her to become involved in this plot.

"They seem greatly concerned with you approval, since Harry's parents are dead, as you know and Sirius is also gone you and your wife are the only ones they can turn to for approval of their relationship, if you disapprove then it may have the desired effect of making them realise that it won't work, once you've done this I'll finish it off and hopefully by tomorrow they won't be together any longer." She explained in a hushed voice.

"Your idea intrigues me, it would of course be profitable to us both and suggest that we commence as you suggest, I will have a word with both my son and his new boyfriend." Lucius said, he was eager to get rid of the girl as he was craving his bed and was almost positive that the rest of the castle had already retired.

She smiled bid her goodnight and skipped back to the Tower where she too headed to bed, she had completely forgotten that Lucius Malfoy could be ten times as devious as her, she may have an ambition but Lucius had money, power, charm, ambition and the rest. Having Harry Potter in the family certainly benefit him and that was the one fatal oversight that Hermione had made.

The following morning Lucius sent an invitation for Draco and Harry to join them for a private breakfast in their rooms; the boys were woken by Lucius' screech owl nibbling affectingly on Draco's finger. At first the boy tried to swat it away but the owl was insistent and didn't cease until the blonde had sat up and accepted the letter. Harry yawned and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep, it was far too early to be up on a Sunday of all days, the fact that Draco was insistently poking him did not help matters.

"We have to get up" Draco said as he gave up with the poking and shook him, Harry grumbled and rolled away from his irritating boyfriend while muttering something that sounded a little like 'too early' but Draco didn't exactly catch. "We've been invited to breakfast." Draco tried to explain, "By my father." This seemed to grab Harry's attention, he didn't sit up but he rolled over so that he was staring straight at the blonde.

"We're not going right?" Harry said, when Draco said nothing Harry figured out the answer all by himself, "We are? Why, he tried to kill me, not directly but still!"

"But Harry, he is my father, my mother will be there too, I promise he won't try to hurt while she's there and besides you let him into the castle, why would you have done that if you didn't trust him not to try and take your life whether directly or indirectly?"

Harry stuck out his tongue in protest, "I don't wanna meet your parents." He moaned and stuck his head under his pillow willing it to go away.

"Please" Draco said sliding his hand under the covers and down Harry's chest towards his groin, "I'll be forever grateful."

"I bet you will" Neville said from the bed over, he seemed to be the only other one up, "Go on Harry, he'll be making it up to you for a long while."

This did make Harry sit up and look over towards Neville, "And why are you so interested in my love life?" He asked curiously.

Neville laughed, "I'm not, well you do need to get some, you seem to be in a lot better a mood, but my main concern is going back to sleep and right now your preventing that." As Neville had been saying this Draco took the chance when Harry's attention was diverted and pushed him out the bed.

"OW! What was that for?" Harry said grumbling and rubbing his arse as Neville laughed at him.

"Well since you're already up we may as well go." Draco said ignoring Harry's demand for a reason for why he was so violently pushed from the bed.

Neville would have to admit that he thought that Harry and Draco made a sweet couple, he would even go so far to say cute, even slightly amusing if you were hanging out with them. They most certainly suited each other.

When Harry was finally dressed, once again in Draco's clothes, the blonde rewarded his boyfriend with a passionate kiss. "You owe me a lot more than that" Harry said, "And I am going to make sure you make this up to me later." He said, it wasn't really a warning; it was more of a plan of action for later that day or evening.

"I look forward to it but right now we have to go because otherwise we're going to be late and that really wouldn't give my father a good first impression of us."

To make it on time they had had to jog for some of the way but they finally made it a couple of minutes early, they used the extra time to give each other a prep talk, this was not going to be easy and they both knew it. Draco knocked and a second later the door opened to reveal Narcissa Malfoy in her best dark purple robes.

"Oh hello dear" She said addressing Draco, giving him a kiss on each cheek, before turning to Harry and waiting for her son to introduce him, even though it was really unneeded.

"This is my boyfriend, Harry Potter" Draco said realising what his mother was waiting for, she gave Harry the same greeting that she had given her son and then ushered them both inside.

Lucius was sat reading the paper in front of the fire place, he folded it and placed it down on the coffee table when Narcissa announced that they had arrived which Harry was sure that he already knew.

"Mr Malfoy" Harry said giving him an acknowledging nod and then shaking his hand when Lucius extended his own, the memory of Harry refusing his friendship in first year sprang into Draco's mind but he suppressed it in favour of saving Harry from an awkward moment with his parents.

"It was nice of you to invite us to breakfast." Draco said, "Sorry I haven't been up to see you in a while, it's been quite a busy time."

"Yes, yes, quite understandable, but when we heard about your relationship with young Harry we thought that it would be nice for you both to have a meal with us, breakfast seemed best as we are sure Harry is a very busy young man." Narcissa said smiling at him, Harry returned the smile but in a awkward fashion.

"That was of course the main reason for your invitation, however I also have another matter to discuss with the two of you and before I continue on to explain what exactly it is I must tell you that where I may not have exactly approved of your relationship a number of years ago I am completely happy for you to be together now. Although there are others that are not so happy about it." Lucius said, at once the teens looked confused as to whom could not agree with the two of them going out. "I had a visit from a Ms Granger late last night."

Narcissa motioned for them all to sit down where there was a selection of breakfast meats and bread for them to choose between. They all sat down and helped themselves to food before Lucius saw fit to continue.

"She seemed quite insistent that I disapprove of your relationship so that it would be easier for her to break you apart." Both Draco and Harry looked flabbergasted with this news, Harry had of course suspected this but to have his worst fears confirmed wasn't exactly pleasant.

"But I don't understand why she would want to go that, I am by no means saying that I don't believe you Mr Malfoy, after all you have no reason to lie to me about such things but what gain would it mean for Hermione if Draco and I broke up?"

"After the events of yesterday who was it that became your first priority, was it her or even Ronald Weasley that you went to find first?"

"No it was … oh" Harry said realising what he was trying to say, he now knew what Hermione had to gain, "She thinks that she's loosing me, loosing her hold on me."

"Exactly, now I have told her that I would go along with that plan of hers if only to catch her in the act, however she did not do into specifics when she said that she was going to finish it off, so unfortunately I have no idea how she hopes to achieve this."

"I can't believe that she's been using me for her own personal gain." Harry said still a little shocked at this revelation, it was not something that he would have ever have suspected of her.

"Oh baby, it's alright, we know now and we can stop her." Draco said reassuringly placing a hand on Harry's knee, a look passed between the two boys that did not escape the notice of the older Malfoy's.

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly enough with normal conversation and smiling faces, Harry was really starting to like the Malfoy's, as it turned out Narcissa was a Quidditch obsessed witch and Harry found himself getting on very well with her.

Just as they were preparing to leave Lucius pulled his son away from Harry and Narcissa who were talking animatedly about the new lines of broomstick that Nimbus were bringing out soon.

Lucius removed a box out of his pocket and handed it to Draco who opened it to see a white gold ring with the symbol of two hands joined. "Father, I think it's a little soon to be asking Harry to marry me." Draco said admiring the beauty of the ring, he knew it well; it had been his great grandfathers and gave good luck to the wearer.

"It isn't an engagement ring Draco, it is what you would call a promise ring, however when you do find that it is time to ask him to join the family, which I trust will not be far off judging by the way in which you interact, I will be glad to give you the engagement ring that has been passed down through the generations of the Malfoy family."

"I'll let you know father, don't worry." Draco said, "Thank you."

"I am just glad to see you settle down with the one person, you had me worried with new boyfriends every week, but you and Harry seem strong together, I can tell that he is not very experienced with relationships and I understand why, don't let this one go Draco."

"I don't intend to father."

As Harry and Draco walked back to the Tower so that they could prepare for the funeral that was being held just before lunch that day Harry asked: "That conversation with you father, what was it about, you looked so serious."

"I needed to ask my father for something is all, you seem to get on well with my mother, she seems to like you and my father gave us his blessings." Draco said telling Harry a little white lie.

"It wasn't as scary as I thought that it was going to be, I'll admit that but I still think that it was something that we could have avoided until we were a little more serious."

"You don't think we're serious?" Draco asked slightly hurt, the weight of the promise ring heavy in his pocket, he had thought that this was going somewhere and that was why, when offered he had accepted the promise ring.

"No, we are, that isn't what I meant, it's just we haven't been going out that long, it's been three days, not even that and I've already met your parents and we have a extremely healthy sex life."

"You think we're moving too fast? Do you want us to slow you down?" Draco asked, he didn't want to slow down, he was perfectly content with the way things were going.

"No, I don't, where we are, it's great, I love being there, after all we've known each other for what seems like forever, I wouldn't give up what we have for anything so don't worry okay."

"As long as you're feeling that way I want t give you something." Draco said letting go of Harry's hand and dug into his pocket pulling out the little box and opening it so he could show Harry the contents.

"You know, when I said I was happy and I thought that we were serious I didn't think … I didn't mean that we could get engaged." Harry said slightly panicked because that really was moving too fast, an engagement after three days, that was faster than the speed of light in relationship terms.

"It isn't an engagement ring, it's a promise ring, a promise that I'll be forever faithful and also a promise that we'll forever be together, it isn't anything as serious as a marriage proposal yet but we might get there someday, my father seems to think that we will."

"Really, he said that?" Harry asked smiling as Draco put the ring on his finger.

"Yep, he even suggested that he'd be happy about it too." Draco said as he pulled Harry into a kiss.

* * *

What do you think? Let me know in a review, not that you ever do but a writer can only try.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter fourteen**

There was no word that could describe Harry's feeling of happiness that he felt because Draco had pretty much promised to love him forever. Not that Draco had said that he loved him, not that Harry had said it either, maybe it was just too early.

Hermione had sat Harry down and once again advised him to break it off with Draco, that he wasn't good enough for him, Harry begged to differ and the two friends had distanced slightly, Ron had predictably sided with Hermione but Harry had known that that would happen because he was besotted with her.

A week later and there was no sign of any more Voldemort attacks but Harry was training everyone three times as hard, including Draco who was getting a lot more toned than he had been originally, not that he'd had any complaints before but now he had the body like a Greek God, not unlike Harry's.

Hermione was once again plotting, she had failed in her first attempt and was smart enough to figure out that Lucius had had something to do with that, she cursed her naiveté of course; she should have known that she wasn't the only one who wanted to advance her social standing by using Harry Potter.

Harry had been growing more and more anxious by the day and not because of Hermione, he had unwisely pushed her to the back of his mind and forgotten about her. He had been anxious because Tom had gone back underground, they had seen neither hide nor hair of him and that was never a good thing when it involved Tom.

It was Sunday evening and Draco and Harry were having a lazy evening, the first since the last Sunday, it was officially the one night that they could have off. They had chosen to spend their one night free of everything that meant war in the room of requirement; it was now locked and covered in about three silencing spells.

The room of requirement had supplied a bed and they had already spent three hours making love, now they lay contentedly in each others arms just enjoying the moment that they now found themselves in.

Harry wanted to tell Draco exactly how he felt but he was terrified of doing so, he was petrified that Draco would just laugh at him and that his words would scare him away. These three little words had never been a problem for him before as he had never been this involved with anyone else before, he'd never had these kind of feelings about any one else before.

He turned himself and looked into Draco's steel grey eyes that showed such love and affection that Harry couldn't help himself, before he could stop himself from saying it he opened his mouth "I love you Draco." He said but then bit his lip regretting his words. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said …"

"Shhhh, thank you for telling me, don't regret what you said, it was sweet and I love you too, I was just so …"

"Scared?" Harry asked and Draco nodded, "So was I, I don't know what came over me, I couldn't help myself I just sad it." Draco shut him up by placing a kiss upon his lips which deepened; Draco moved positions so that he was on top of Harry their bodies pressing into one another's.

"Wanna switch positions, I'm kinda sore." Harry admitted before they got lost in the intimacy that they had.

"Sorry baby, we can't, I'm not taking precautions." Draco said, "Otherwise I would" Draco went to kiss Harry once more but with the odd look that he was getting he had to stop. "What's wrong, why are you looking at me like that?"

"What do you mean your not taking precautions?" Harry asked confused, "What do you mean by precautions anyway?"

Fifteen minutes later and both teens were dressed and glad of the powerful silencing charm that was up around the room. They were attempting to keep their voices down but it seemed like they were experiencing their first ever argument.

"How could you not Harry?" Draco asked furiously, he didn't want to get angry, he really didn't and it wasn't really Harry that he was angry at but the muggles that had raised him and then the wizards that had never fully explained what it meant to be a wizard.

"How was I to know Draco?" Harry counted, he wasn't angry or annoyed in the slightest, he was just confused, his brain overloaded with new information on male pregnancies, Harry couldn't believe it, he had never even considered a family, he hadn't even considered living beyond this war, oh how stupid he felt.

"Surely Hermione would have read it somewhere or Ron, he's a pureblood, didn't he ever tell you?" Draco asked, desperately struggling to get some logic into this scenario.

"Obviously not otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation." Harry snapped back, he didn't want to take any sort of tone with Draco however he wasn't really leaving him much choice.

"I can't believe this is happening." Draco said and this comment suddenly made Harry angry, he couldn't really understand why Draco was making such a big deal about it.

"You knew that I hadn't been raised in the wizarding world Draco, if you were so concerned about me not getting pregnant why the hell didn't you just make sure that I was taking precautions? Let me guess, because that would have been a good idea?" Harry said heatedly before wrenching the door open and storming out.

He hated the idea of fighting with Draco especially not after they had just admitted their true feelings for each other, in tears Harry just ran, he didn't know where he was going, he felt so hopeless and for the leader of the Order of the Phoenix to feel helpless was not exactly a winning frame of mind, not when the final battle was so close at hand.

Not really paying any attention to where he was going Harry literally ran into Severus Snape, who grabbed him by the shoulders just before he fell. "What is it Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry loathed telling Snape that the reason that he was crying was because Draco had been horrible, it sounded like something from nursery school, not a comment that belonged to a seventeen year old leader of an army. "Draco and I just had our first argument." He said, the reminder just caused him to break down further.

The potions professor looked at the sobbing mess of the boy that stood before him, he couldn't allow Harry Potter to wander around the castle in tears, he could not allow anyone to see him in the state that he was in, "Come on Harry, let us get you a cup of tea." Severus said, he put an arm around Harry's shoulders and began to guide him to his rooms.

Draco regretted being so harsh with Harry, it wasn't his fault that he didn't know about such things as Male pregnancies; it wasn't exactly something that he needed with war so close at hand and Tom ready to pounce at any moment. He dreaded to think what would be done if Harry was but Draco didn't want to think about that, he just wanted to find Harry and make it up to him; however the problem would be actually finding him.

Harry meanwhile had been sat down in Snape's rooms on a large black leather sofa and given a cup of tea, he had stopped sobbing but he eyes were still watering with the memory of what had happened, the occasional tear would escape its confines and trickle down Harry's cheek.

"Now, you said that you and Young Malfoy were arguing, what were you arguing about?" Severus asked, he needed to know what the problem was so that he could fix it, it wasn't like Harry to cry and especially not in public, he had to make the boy appear strong and above it all again, it would not do to have the entire castle giving up hope.

"We were …" Harry suddenly became embarrassed and blushed; Severus rolled his eyes at such childish behaviour.

"Mr Potter, I believe that if you partake in sexual activities that you should be perfectly happy to say that you were having sex, now please continue."

"I asked Draco if he could, well, bottom for a while but he said he couldn't because he wasn't taking precautions, how was I to know wizards could get pregnant, I was raised by muggles and no one ever told me, he just got really angry about it."

Severus had to do a double take and reply what Harry had just said before coming out with a sensible response. "Harry, are you pregnant?"

"I don't know, I don't think so, I think Draco just angry at my stupidity it just hurt a lot, especially since we had …"

"Had what?" Severus asked intrigued.

"I told him that I loved him and he said it back."

Severus couldn't help but pity the child, it was clear he had never been in this sort of relationship before and it obvious that the moment they had shared before the argument had meant a lot to him. Snape sat himself down beside of the still crying boy and put an awkward comforting arm around him.

"You and Draco are not unlike myself and your father Harry." Severus said after a moment or two of complete silence.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking up at Severus as if he were an alien.

"For a brief three months of our lives we were together and we thought we were in love, at least he thought he was, then Lily, your mother came on to the scene and he forgot all about me." Severus told him, he knew it wasn't in his character to spill his guts in the way in which he was doing now but seeing Harry had always brought back memories of James, that was probably the reason why he was so horrid to Harry but tonight the boy seemed different, fragile almost, he didn't seem the type to lead a hundred or so soldiers into battle.

"Did you love him Sir?" Harry asked leaning into the embrace that had been offered, it felt nice to be able to talk to someone like this, it had been a long time since he had been able to talk like this to Ron or Hermione, maybe he could with Draco but he was the only one and it didn't really work if they were arguing.

"I think that I did, it was a confusing time in my life." Harry looked up to see that Severus was looking pensive, suddenly breaking out of his trance of memories he looked down to see Harry gazing up at him, he couldn't help himself he did look so much like his father. Severus leaned forward and captured Harry's lips in a soft and loving kiss that took the younger man by surprise.

It was Severus however that pulled back, looking ashamed, not only had he, a forty-nine year old man just snogged a seventeen year old boy in a relationship with his Godson but he had also taken advantage of the boy's less than perfect emotional state.

"I apologise, may I suggest that you go back to Draco and talk to him and then tomorrow morning I suggest that you get a check up with Madam Pomfrey just to make sure."

"Sir …" Harry tried to say, he wasn't exactly one hundred percent sure of what had just happened but this was a side of Severus Snape that he had never seen before, the side that shoved his tongue in unsuspecting young boys mouths, not that Harry hadn't enjoyed it, he would shamefully admit that he had, it was just an odd situation and Harry wasn't quite sure what to make of it. He admired and looked up to the Professor but he had never thought of him in that way and he didn't want to hurt the older mans feelings.

"It's alright Harry, I realise that I should not have done that and I would much appreciate it if it was not mentioned again." Severus said giving Harry what he had wanted to be a stern look, however for once in his life he failed but it was only because he didn't have the heart to bully the boy now, not after what had just transpired between the two of them.

* * *

Okay so what do you think? Don't forget to leave a review. 


	15. Chapter 15

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter fifteen**

Hermione had sent her plan in motion; she had written to an old flame of Draco's pretending to be him and invited him to Hogsmead for the next weekend. She was determined to make Harry see Draco with someone else to make him realise that Malfoy was nothing more than a playboy, however untrue this was.

She had gone to bed happy that the following weekend would be an eventful one, by the end of it she was positive that Harry would be begging her to forgive him and admitting that he was wrong. The thought brought a smile to her lips as she prepared herself for bed.

Harry meanwhile was taking Severus' advice and heading back to the room of requirement so that he could speak to Draco about what had just happened. He was trying to forget what had just happened between him and the Professor, the man, after all, was old enough to be his father, in fact his father had actually gone out with him.

Hesitantly he knocked on the door to the room of requirement and entered, Draco was exactly where Harry had left him but he had moved to the bed and was now sat with his head in his hands crying. A surge of guilt suddenly struck him, he had made Draco cry, what an idiot he had been.

"Draco?" Harry said, as he shut the door behind him but didn't go any further into the room. The blonde wiped his eyes and turned to face Harry. No one said anything for a moment, both just stood or sat where they were, the moment became awkward fast.

"Is anyone going to say anything or are we just going to stand around all day?" Draco asked finally standing up, "How about I start by saying I'm sorry for over reacting like that."

"I can't help the way I was brought up Draco, I can't help what I know and what I don't about the wizarding world, I didn't even know that it existed until six years ago, you grew up here." Harry explained, "You hurt me when you accused me of just being stupid."

"I'm sorry, it's just that it's so simple, everyone I grew up was pureblood and it wasn't really heard of to not know these things and I guess I just took for granted that you'd know everything about it but I am sorry." Draco said.

"So am I." Harry said as he approached the blonde and wrapped his arms around his neck so that he could just be held by him, Draco encircled his arms around Harry's waist and hugged him.

"What are we going to do now?" Draco asked, he wasn't ready to be a father, at least he didn't think that he was ready, they were seventeen years old and they were in the middle of a war, it just wouldn't be possible and he had to make Harry see that.

"Tomorrow I'm going to see Madame Pomfrey and get a check up and then we can get back to normal, just me and you." Harry said as he captured Draco's lips in a kiss, he had to give to Snape, the man could kiss but he supposed that he was far more experienced than Draco; however the blonde was a far better kisser than Cho or even Ginny.

The following morning there was a surprise guest awaiting them in the great hall, a tall, slim and obviously gay man was sat waiting patiently at one of the dinning tables. When Draco appeared he stood up his arms flailing everywhere as he ran towards the teen "DRAKIE" He shouted as he flung his arms around Draco's neck. Harry took a step back and gave his boyfriend a questioning look.

"Are you going to explain yourself Draco?" He asked with amusement after he saw that the look on Draco's face was not guilt or horror but absolute confusion.

"Umm, last summer, we err … dated for a while." Draco said, "He's a muggle." He concluded, it was now Harry's turn to look horrified.

"But if he's muggle, how on earth did he get in here?" Neville asked.

Cursing Harry magnified his voice and began to give out commands, "EVERYONE OUTSIDE, THE WARDS ARE BEING BROUGHT DOWN, WANDS AT THE READY, PREPARE FOR AN ATTACK AND GRAB ANY OTHER WEAPON YOU CAN FIND."

As he had magnified his voice to be heard throughout the school he knew that everyone was coming, everyone that was in the castle that was, marching over to the nearest fire place he threw in some floo powder and called to the ministry to send everyone both on duty and off duty to help them.

When that task was done, he turned to Draco who was still stood with his ex muggle boyfriend. "Stun him, he's no use to us in this fight, he'll die." Harry said, reluctantly Draco did as he was told. "Be careful" He said as the teachers came from all entrances all over the castle, Severus nodded to him before bolting outside. "I need you to take control of them, if things look bad pull them back to the castle and barricade yourselves in, if you need to ask the castle to help, it will help but don't about me."

"Bur Harry …"

"No Draco, Voldemort, he wants to kill me himself, the deatheaters can't touch me and they know it, don't worry about me okay, just take care of yourself, I don't know how this guy turned up here but it's a good thing we did, we're ready for them now, we all are."

"Don't die."

"I don't plan to." Harry said before drawing Draco into a loving kiss. They stepped on to the Hogwarts ground to see a stale mate, Voldemort and his followers were lined up looking menacing, the Order stood there looking terrified at the sight of so many foes preparing to attack.

"GO" Harry bellowed, for an instant they all hesitated but when Harry shouted for them all to go once more they did, Draco too, Harry however remained behind conjuring a big a shield as possible to protect them. Not many shields could withstand the amount of fire that the Deatheaters fired upon it but Harry kept it erect and strong.

At least a third of Tom's followers fell just because of their spells rebounding off the old magic protection shield. When Harry brought it down the Order immediately began to fire their own spells, defending against Dementor's, Troll's and other magical creatures while also attacking the human threat as well.

Harry did not run to where the battle had commenced, he saved his strength and watched for any sign of Voldemort, he had conjured his sword and now clutched it in his right hand as if it were his life line, as if it were Draco's hand. He did not look for Draco, he had to trust that the blonde could look after himself, he could not become distracted with affairs of the heart now.

Harry tried not to look at the battle at all, he knew that he had taught them all well, he did not need to watch like a mother watching her child explore the playground for the first time, he had to trust himself, trust that he had done all that he could for them.

A swoosh of air behind him alerted him to an attack, Harry dodged just in time to avoid the startling sliver blade and block it with his own. The chink of metal upon metal jarred him slightly however the glowing red eyes of the owner of the sword brought him speeding back to earth with a jolt.

"Dear me Tom, have you really become so low that you must resort to attacking someone while they're back is turned," Harry mocked, Voldemort withdrew his first blow and made another, his one lower, once again he found himself blocked. Harry just chuckled, "Not so skilled at this particular aspect of duelling, too muggle for you I suppose." Voldemort scowled Harry had hit a soft spot with that one, he was dead on when he said that but what other way was there, their wands refused to do battle.

However Harry had a trick up his sleeve, his sword was not exactly a regular everyday sword, it had been made especially for him and not just the metal, inside was a wand core, Ollivanda had made this especially for this fight and that was the main reason why it had had to be protected by spells and charms. Harry had never bothered to use this aspect of the sword in training because it hadn't been needed and he had been worried that the valuable information would leak out to Voldemort.

Tom aimed a blow to Harry's chest that would be hard if not impossible to block without some sort of movement, Harry ducked and the blade cut maybe a centimetre of his hair off but nothing more, the younger man got for his feet, a smile gracing his lips, Tom went to make another attack but Harry shouted "LUMOS!" And his sword began to glow, he had shut his eyes in time but Tom had not and it temporarily blinded him.

Taking advantage of his weakened state Harry swung his sword as hard as he possibly could and in one swish of air and two sickening thuds Tom Marvolo Riddle was dead, decapitated.

Pain ripped through Harry, such tremendous pain that it forced him to his knees, his scar the centre point of the agony, inside he felt as if he was being torn in half. As it all became too much for him he began to scream, such a scream that everyone in close perimeter stopped what they were doing. Fights were forgotten in order to stare at the source of the noise. Draco saw what was happening and ran forward to help his boyfriend.

"HARRY!" Draco shouted as he ran forward, without even realising it he kicked the head if Tom Riddle and it rolled away from its body. The blonde knelt down as the wizards from the ministry arrived. Deciding that the ministry could handle whatever was left to deal with Draco picked up Harry and left for the hospital wing.

* * *

Okay next chapter is the last chapter, I was going to make this one the last one but it was far too long for it's own good so I'm breaking it into two. Don't forget to review. 


	16. Chapter 16

**The Age Of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter sixteen**

Harry was in the hospital wing for an entire week, the link between him and Voldemort had been severed when Harry had severed Tom's head from the rest of his body. Harry's scar had re-opened and it had bleed for two and a half days before it had even started healing again.

Other witches and wizards that had been injured had come and gone in this time and the Deatheaters that remained alive had been rounded up and sent to Azkaban that was now run by the Goblins as the Dementor's had proved traitorous.

The muggle that had gained entry to the grounds had been questioned and then obliviated before being returned to the castle with no memory of the events that had happened. However the question was still being raised about how he had received a letter from Draco that Draco hadn't written or sent. It hadn't taken long for Harry to point his finger at Hermione; however there was no evidence to prove it or deny it so the accusations had had to be dropped.

Draco had sat with Harry throughout his time in the hospital wing, today was the last day before he was allowed to become discharged, however due to the many potions and spells that Harry had needed to repair the damage breaking the link with Tom had caused Poppy had been unable to cast a pregnancy test spell on Harry as all the potions running through his system would have effected the result. It was however going to be done before he left today.

Draco hadn't wanted to be there, why Harry wasn't sure but he had disappeared back to the Tower and told him that he would see him later. Harry didn't hold it against him or anything, Draco was probably just as scared as he was about the result, however delaying knowing wasn't going to help matters but Harry had said nothing when Draco had made his excuses and left.

"Right Potter, are you ready?" Madame Pomfrey said approaching him with her wand drawn, Harry would never admit this to anyone but he thought that Poppy Pomfrey was one scary witch.

"Do I have much of a choice? I mean, I have to know one way or another, it may as well be by diagnosis rather than symptoms a few weeks down the line."

"True, once again you show wisdom beyond your years, however if you truly had all that wisdom then I doubt that you would even be in this situation, honestly, you are the last person I would have thought would come in here asking for a pregnancy indicating test."

"Sorry to disappoint," Harry said, "Although in all fairness to me it wasn't exactly my fault, no one told me that males could get pregnant, they just assumed that I would know." Harry ranted as Poppy began to cast the spell.

Harry closed his eyes and braced himself for the answer, he himself wasn't sure if he wanted it to be positive or negative, he had never really thought about having a family, but now that Tom was dead he supposed it was possible, especially with the new revelation that males could indeed carry and give birth to a child. As Harry thought about this he wondered how it was that males gave birth, unless … he swallowed at the mere thought.

Draco however was another story, he didn't seem overly keen about having a baby, maybe Harry would have to face life alone if he indeed was pregnant, with so much death linked to his name did he really think that he could let his baby go. For him it was just one confusion after another, hurdle after hurdle, Harry doubted anything would ever be simple for him.

"What did you want the result to be?" Poppy asked as she looked over the result herself, teasing the young boy who anxiously awaited the answer. He gave her a shrug followed by a questioning look. "Well" She said, drawing this out, obviously enjoying the agony she was putting Harry through. "You're pregnant Harry, congratulations … or is it commiserations?"

Harry wasn't even sure himself. "I'll let you know."

Draco was awaiting his return in the Tower where they had arranged to meet. Now that Harry was out of the hospital wing and the war did finally appear to be finally over there was a party being held in the great hall that evening, Harry was due to make an appearance later with Draco, however that was all determined how the next conversation went.

Harry slipped into the common room, empty apart from his boyfriend and shut the portrait hole, just by the look on his face Draco knew what the answer was; it didn't even need to be said.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked, Harry made no move to step forward, in fact if he wasn't up against a brick wall then he probably would have recoiled at Draco's words, they had been harsh and cruel, even for his standards.

"It isn't just me that has to make the decision, it's both of us, we both made this problem and now we will still down and discuss it like grown ups, do you think that that is possible?" Harry asked, he didn't like the fact that Draco was implying that it was his entire fault that this had happened, he couldn't make a baby all on his own.

"You know my opinion on the matter." Draco said as Harry went to sit beside him on the sofa.

"Then make it a little clearer." Harry suggested as he made himself comfortable, he made sure that he was leaning back against the arm and looking at Draco, his legs pulled in tightly against his chest as if protecting the baby.

"I love you, I want to be with you but I don't think that we're ready for a baby, we're too young and I don't think that we could cope. Money isn't an issue and neither is love but do you really think that the two of us are emotionally mature enough to bring a child into this word and raise him or her?"

"Draco, I have just killed a man today so that I could save the world from his cruelty and torment, I'm more emotionally mature than half the students and teachers put together."

"But killing a man doesn't make you good parenting material, it makes you a murderer." Then realising what he had just said he tried to rectify it in his mind before saying anything but his silence just offended Harry more.

"That's it isn't it, you can't love someone who can freely kill other people, or is it that you can't love someone more powerful than you or more well known, may it's all of the above?" Harry paused to take breath before continuing, "Ever since we were eleven years old you've envied the power and fame that I've had and didn't even want but you craved it, you were just trying to get it for yourself, just like Hermione, I was right not to fully trust you, to question your motives. You realised that hating me and fighting me wouldn't get you what you wanted so instead you bed me!"

"It wasn't like that, I swear, I do love you … I only meant that … you've been through a lot okay, having a child is not something that you want to add on to all of your troubles and problems, look at us, we aren't even in a stable relationship, we argue non-stop and when we aren't arguing we're either training or having sex, we haven't even had a proper conversation in the three weeks we've been together."

"That's what you've always had before, why should I be any different, except for the fact that I have more social sanding than you and far more respect than you can ever dream of having again." Harry said harshly, "Next time you give someone this ring make sure you mean it okay."

Harry practically ripped the ring off his finger and placed it on the table before standing up to leave, he faltered slightly, he couldn't keep running from his problems, he wasn't a child any more.

"I'm going to spend the night somewhere else, I think we should calm down and talk again in the morning." Harry said calmly.

"So is it over, are you breaking up with me?"

"No, not yet, I do love you Draco." Harry said before leaving, he couldn't think straight and make the right choices if all he and Draco could do was argue. However the blonde was right, how could they bring a child into this world when they were constantly at each others throats. It wasn't fair on the baby, to bring it into that sort of environment could really mess a kid up.

Harry's first thought was to go to the room of requirement and sleep there but someone had already locked themselves in there and forgot to put up a silencing spell. Without anywhere else to go Harry headed for the dungeons, something told him that Severus wouldn't have joined the others in the great hall celebrating and Harry wasn't in the mood to celebrate either.

As he had predicted Severus had been sat in his pyjamas –black of course– and robe –also black– reading a book that Harry recognized at once. However he didn't launch straight into conversations about a novel he shyly asked: "I've got no where else to go, can I come in?"

Without a word or a moments hesitation the older wizard stepped aside and allowed the teen entrance. "Have another argument with young Malfoy?" Severus asked kindly as he conjured tea and this time chocolate chip cookies. Harry nodded, "What about?"

"He called me a murderer." Harry said, which was partly true, "Which I am, but he just can't stand that and I think he's only going out with me because of who I am, I hate it, I really do." Harry explained, missing out vital parts of the argument as he went and beginning to tear up.

They sat down on the couch together and Severus put an arm around the smaller man and held him close as he stroked raven black hair, the boy reminded him so of James, except his eyes, Lily's eyes but still gorgeous all the same.

"Did you find out whether you were indeed pregnant or not, if I am assuming this correctly that was the subject first under discussion before the argument commenced." Harry nodded, his head now resting upon the potion masters chest.

"I am, but Draco wants me to get rid of it but I don't think I can, I've killed a man, sure but he was dangerous and had to be killed, my baby is innocent, hasn't even been born yet, you don't get more innocent." Harry said before breaking down into noisy sobs again. The thought of aborting his baby, his first baby was unbearable.

Severus pulled Harry onto his lap without any protest from the other teen, it made holding him and comforting him a lot easier and that was what the potions master kept telling himself, this position had nothing to do with his growing crush on the boy.

However he couldn't help it when his hands slid down Harry's back towards his nicely curved arse and then on to his hips which he gripped firmly and yet not uncomfortably. Harry moved his head so that he could kiss the older man, for the second time their lips met and then parted, allowing tongues to meet.

It didn't matter to Severus that Harry was pregnant, he only wanted the boy to satisfy his needs, the needs that James never met, he wouldn't be offering Harry a relationship and certainly not a babysitter for his brat. Harry however was oblivious to this fact and continued to kiss him, his hands entwining in ebony hair.

Severus pushed Harry back and positioned himself on top of the teen while continuing to kiss and grope him. It was Harry who finally pushed him away from his lips and gazed into his deep brown orbs that were almost black, however not quite, his feelings for Draco were too deep for him to do this.

"I'm sorry, I can't … I love Draco, I have to make it work with him, I really do." Harry said apologetically, he really was sorry about it, he thought highly of Severus but making out with him was just going too far.

Severus got off of him and nodded, "I am sorry for taking advantage, you just remind me so of James, I am sorry, you may take the bed if you would like to stay, I'll sleep on the sofa." When Harry went to protest at this Severus silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips, "You're the one who is pregnant now go and get some sleep."

Harry thanked him and went off to bed, he was utterly confused about what he was to Severus, there was a part of him that didn't think that Severus was going to give up so easily however he did love Draco, there was no denying that but Severus was just so different.

* * *

Okay, so this isn't the last chapter and I doubt the next one will be either, the war may be over but Harry's dilemmas aren't! Don't forget to review. 


	17. Chapter 17

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter seventeen**

Harry awoke with a heavy feeling of guilt in his stomach, whatever was happening with Severus he was going to have to tell Draco about, he couldn't just keep pretending that it was a one off and wouldn't happen again. It had happened twice now, Draco had a right to know, which only meant that it was likely that they were going to argue again, only this time about Severus and not the baby. He dressed and slipped out of the potion masters chambers before the other man even woke up.

Hermione had been ecstatic when she had been told by Ron that Draco had been sleeping on his own when he had got in and again when he had woken up this morning, she thought this would be the perfect time engage plan three, since the other two plans hadn't seemed to work she was at lose to what to try next. So she had planted magical bugging systems in the common room and the boys dormitory to pick up voices but not pictures, she didn't want to see what Harry and Draco got up to when the door was closed and locked, it was bad enough that she would have to hear it.

Harry ignored them when he entered the common room, choosing to go up and find Draco who was still asleep in his –their– bed. He closed and locked the door, he also put a silencing spell up at the door, however it only prevented eavesdroppers and not magical recordings.

"Draco," Harry said as he slid into the bed and encircled his arms around his waist, "Time to wake up sleepy head," He whispered as he began to stroke his soft blonde hair that was tussled from sleep.

"Harry?" Draco asked, still half asleep and clearly not fully with it.

"Yes, it's me." He replied, "Time to get up, we are going to finish this conversation and then we are going to move on, no more arguments, we are going to make a decision together okay."

Draco opened his eyes and turned to his boyfriend smiling at the sight of him, "I missed you last night." He said and Harry kissed him.

"I missed you too." He lied, it was a full on lie, he had felt noticed that Draco's presence wasn't there, however he had been far to preoccupied with the matter of Severus Snape to much think about Draco or the lack of him.

Ten minutes later they sat on the bed together, both fully clothed and calm, ready to talk about this like grown ups. "I think first things first before we get to this" Harry moved his hands to his stomach in a loving fashion, "I need to tell you something, it's been worrying me recently, because when it first happened I thought that it was just a one off, an accident but it happened again last night so I think that you should know."

"What is it, what happened?" Draco asked, the way that Harry had said it made it sound like something really bad had happened, he would never forgive himself if it had, he had driven Harry out of the Tower last night after all.

"Severus, he, he was in love with my father, the first night that we argued he found me, well I literally bumped into him and he took me back to his rooms to calm me down and he told me that, after he kissed me." Harry explained, Draco opened his mouth in outrage and went to move off the bed to go in search of the older man and to kill him but Harry grabbed his arm and prevented it. "Last night I tried to go to the room of requirement but it was already in use so I went to his rooms hoping that he'd let me sleep on his sofa, he'd said before that it wouldn't happen again and I believed him."

"But it did, didn't it?"

"Yes, he kissed me again, this time he went further and started making out with me before I could tell him to stop, but I did and it went no further than that, I would never let it go any further than that, I love you too much." Harry explained.

Draco was not in the least bit pleased at this bit of news, "You let him touch you though; you let him kiss you like I do."

"I felt sorry for him, you know my dad was a complete and utter bastard to him, he left him for Lily, Severus loved him and he left him, I stopped him before it went too far, I'm sorry and you can have a go at him later okay but now I've been completely honest with you about that we have something more important to discuss." Harry said, he was still holding Draco's hand and was not about to let go. "What do we do about the baby?"

"You know my view on the matter Harry, my opinion won't have changed over night however I will gladly do whatever makes you happy because I'm sick of arguing with you, sick of pushing you away when all I want is for you to be lying there when I wake up each morning and to have you with me all the time."

"I've been thinking about it and I heard what you said yesterday, loud and clear, killing a man only makes me a murderer, not a good parent but I can't kill anyone else Draco, I can't, Tom had to be killed but our child is innocent I can't kill anything that innocent." Harry explained and Draco had to agree with him.

"Alright we'll keep it, I suppose that we'll have to buy a house, we can't live here with a baby." Draco said and Harry squealed, leaping forward and hugging him, also pinning him to the bed in a searing kiss.

"We'll make this work Draco, we will, I promise you that we will." Harry said before kissing him again, he was absolutely ecstatic about the decision that they had made to keep the baby, he realised it was because Draco only wanted to keep him happy and not constantly arguing but he was so glad that he had agreed, he hated the idea of raising their child alone.

"But can I ask that we don't tell everyone yet, it can be our little secret, only us know right, and Madame Pomfrey, we don't need the entire world knowing yet." Draco said, he wasn't doing this because he hoped that he could convince Harry to get rid of the baby but because of the press surrounding him at the moment, journalists had been flocking to Hogwarts in the hope of getting an one on one interview with the famous Harry Potter, so far no one had been successful.

"Done, it's our secret." Harry agreed as they resumed their kissing and the their groping, they were just getting up to the point of removing their clothes when they heard Harry's locking charms being broken down before the door flung open in such a violent manor that the door almost came off it's hinges.

"You couldn't have given us another half hour, ten minutes? Two would have done!" Draco complained bitterly while Ron, Seamus and Neville all adopted looks of horror.

The rest of the day pasted easily, Harry and Draco had disappeared off into the room of requirement to resume what Ron, Neville and Seamus had interrupted earlier. The boys in question were all trying to forget what they had seen and heard while Hermione had locked herself away up in the dormitory as she listened in to the conversation that the two boys had had before starting to have sex which she knew that they were no doubt doing now.

However she didn't really care too much not with the information that she had just literally been given, she had never once considered that all the arguments that they had been having were about the fact that Harry was pregnant. Her mind immediately went into overdrive; the potential of such a child was catastrophic. The power of that it would have due to the fact that Harry Potter was it's mother, even Draco Malfoy had to be given credit on this one, generations of magic were behind him and that would only add to the amount of power the baby would have.

Pansy who had been wanting to go and sneak a bath in, in the prefects bathroom had come in search of her shampoo that she had allowed one of the other girls to borrow at some point when she heard the conversation between Harry and Draco. Not wanting to interrupt her friend, even if he had been ignoring her of late, she began to turn around and head back down the stairs when something in her brain clicked, Harry and Draco were male, they couldn't gain entry to the girl's dormitory.

She crept closer and cast a spell on the door so that she could see through the door but the person on the other side would know nothing of her presence, there she saw Hermione playing back a magically taped recording of the boys conversation. Not hanging around to see any more she took off the spell and ran to find the boys.

Pansy knew exactly where they were due to be, she knew Draco far too well for his own good, she pounded on the door of the room of requirement, determined not to be ignored by the two boys who were no doubt having sex at this point in time.

It was an irritable Draco who threw the door open wearing only a blanket around his waist and looking as if he was ready to kill. "You had better have a good reason for disturbing us or you and I aren't friends any more." He said icily, Pansy just pushed her way into the room.

"Good thing I have a good reason then isn't it," she shut and locked the door with a flick of her wand, "Besides, the two of you shouldn't be going at it so much, not with Harry being pregnant and all." The boys both looked shocked, their mouths fell open, Harry almost fell of the bed in astonishment.

"How did you know?" Draco asked, it took all of his control not to grab her and shake her but that would have meant losing his dignity as well as his control.

"Hermione has somehow managed to get hold of a recording of the two of you talking about it, I don't know what she's going to do with the information but I doubt it's anything good." She explained, "Ever since that muggle turned up here and I heard your accusations I've been keeping an eye on her and I think she's trying to split you guys up, why I don't know."

"For her own personal gain, she wants me to be loyal to her and no one else, that way she can use me to gain a higher standing in society, there is only so far a muggle-born witch can go." Harry said, "But if she thinks that spreading my pregnancy about will hurt us there must be something else to it, because she would know that that isn't enough."

"What else did you guys talk about, it had to be this morning, it was last night that she snuck into the guys bedroom, late, around three in the morning I think, so it would be the conversation you guys had this morning." Pansy said, hoping that this would narrow it down a little, it did.

"Severus" Both boys said in unison, from Pansy's confusion Draco explained, "He's got some sort of obsession with Harry, they kissed and Harry told me about it, nothing major but still something that she could use against us."

"I think that we should go and talk to him, warn him." Harry said and Draco nodded.

"However much I think he deserves a good kick in the bollocks your right, if he's targeted we all are and you've been through enough recently, we can't have the baby being known about just yet. Let's get dressed and go and speak to him." Then after a second when Pansy didn't move or go to turn around or anything Draco cleared his throat, "Umm, Pansy, could you give us a second?"

"Oh, sorry," She said embarrassed and rushed from the room to give the boys some privacy while they dressed, clearly they had finished off while she had been hammering the door down. If she hadn't have been so embarrassed she probably would have cared a whole lot more than she did.

They emerged ten minutes later fully clothed and holding hands, Harry was looking thoroughly snogged but Pansy said nothing, she didn't even giggle at how cute he looked. "Right, first we deal … I mean warn Snape and then we'll pay a visit to Hermione and see what she has to say for herself." Draco said, Harry nodded, okaying this plan.

Severus was found in his rooms, reading through a potions manual, he smiled when he saw that it was Harry but it soon turned into a frown when he realised that he'd brought company.

"And what brings the three of you here today?" He asked being his calm and collective self. He wasn't sure whether or not Harry had told Draco anything and he wasn't about to drop himself in it if he hadn't.

"I have to talk to you, Hermione knows about what happened between you and I and she also knows about my baby, she's going to use it to try and break Draco and I up, this is a warning Severus, I don't want you to be embarrassed when this is spread all over the papers." Harry explained, Pansy was keeping one hand on Draco's arm to stop the blonde going into jealously mode and attacking Snape.

"And what do you propose I should do about it now that you have told me, I am not helping you in any shape way or form, this is your mess Potter, slither out of it like you always do." This was the Snape that Harry knew and hated, what had changed Harry didn't know, maybe it was because it wasn't just the two of them, they had company.

"Don't be like that Severus; you have no right to be." Harry said getting angry, he had known that Snape was a bastard but he had felt sorry for him but it seemed that the older wizard wasn't quite so pathetic after all.

"I gather that Potter told you how he kissed me, came on to me." Severus said addressing Draco, "I found it quite disgusting, I don't know what you see in him." Severus said viciously, he wasn't really caring how he got back at James anymore, offending his son was Justas good as making out with him right now.

"Harry would never come on to a hook nosed, greasy haired git like you Snape and you know it, he loves me and that isn't going to change any time soon." Draco snapped back, his fists clenching in rage at the potion masters comment.

"Is that what he told you, did he tell you that I came on to him, but why on earth would I do that, I had no reason to, he came to me, I presume after a fight and started to kiss me." Severus said, lying through his teeth.

Harry closed his eyes trying to keep his temper and praying that Draco kept his. "Look Severus, we both know what happened and if you choose to lie about it I really couldn't care less but who do you think the world is going to believe me, their hero or an ex Deatheater like you?"

"I think that it is time that you left, take your lies and leave, when all of this hits the paper I know who will be the one shying away from the attention and who will give their full account." Severus said smugly, he was really enjoying this far too much.

"Fine, but I came here in good faith to give you a warning about what's coming, you've thrown it in our faces so when the time comes and you need my help again it won't be offered." Harry said and turned to walk out, as did Pansy however Draco didn't, he approached Severus and punched him full on the nose, the force of the blow sent the potion master to the floor.

Draco pointed his finger at Severus in a threatening manor and said: "If you ever come near Harry again I'll do a lot worse than that." He said with a glare before stalking out after Harry and Pansy.

* * *

Another chapter done, what do you think? Leave a review. 


	18. Chapter 18

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter eighteen**

_**Boy-Who-Lived What's the Truth?**_

_It has been reported that Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, who recently disposed of the Dark Lord has not been relaxing after the eventful battle where he successfully decapitated the man once known as Tom Riddle and as a result needed an entire week to recover. _

_From sources inside Hogwarts castle we at the Daily Prophet have been informed that Harry Potter is now confirmed to be pregnant, rumoured by none other than the ex Deatheater, Lucius Malfoy's, son Draco. _

_However as always the circumstances around the situation are clouded with confusion, it seems that nothing is crystal clear with the life of Harry Potter, it has also been said that despite finding a solid boyfriend in the youngest Malfoy he has been cavorting with Professor Severus Snape, Harry Potter's old potions teacher. _

_Questions have of course been raised as to whom the father of the child that Harry Potter is now carrying is. Is it Draco Malfoy or Severus Snape, both from powerful wizarding families that have collected a lot of wealth and power over the years. _

_With Albus Dumbledore dead and no one to shield the boy-who-lived from these circulating rumours we at the Prophet are hoping that he himself will step forward and make comment on his current situation. For an interview with Severus Snape turn to page three._

Harry Potter threw the Daily Prophet down on the table and his head soon followed, hitting the wood with a loud thump. Draco who was sitting beside him took the paper and read the contents of the front page, as he did his fork dropped to the table. He quickly flicked to page three to read the contents.

"That bastard" He said, "He's made it out like you came on to him, slept with him too." Draco said summing up the contents of the interview. Harry's head was still on the table, he wasn't ready for this, for Severus to attack him like this was something he hadn't considered before. Suddenly becoming really angry for no apparent reason other than the article Harry stood up with the intentions of finding Severus and kicking him the unmentionables. "Harry what are you doing, sit down." Draco said reading Harry's emotions and pulling him back down into his seat and pushing a bowl of porridge towards him.

"You're not my keeper Draco." Harry snapped, much to the amusement of Neville and Seamus who were sat nearby, to them it was amusing to see Draco struggle with the moody and pregnant Harry. They had read the article and congratulated him already.

"I know your annoyed Harry but you can't get angry at me alright, it isn't fair, go and yell at Snape if you will." Draco said as he folded the newspaper very calmly and set it down on the table, this only seemed to annoy Harry further; he picked it up again and threw it at him before storming out of the Great Hall.

By this time Neville and Seamus were in hysterics. "Hormones" Neville explained, "That is going to last for the next nine months." Draco grimaced but stood up, grabbed some toast and went to find his hormonal boyfriend.

He was discovered heading up the marble staircase in the entrance hall, Draco had to run to catch up but he finally did on the first floor. "Here, you should eat something, if not for yourself for the baby." Draco said hoping to give him a guilt trip about not feeding the baby so that he would eat something. Harry however was smarter than that.

"If you wave that toast in my face I'm liable to throw up over you, you've already spent an hour and a half in the bathroom this morning fixing your hair, so unless you want it covered it vomit you'll dispose of the food and the emotional blackmail to come to that otherwise you'll be sleeping on the sofa." Harry said with a false grin.

"Okay, quickly changing the topic under discussion I am going to suggest that you speak to these media people." Draco suggested, "Before you start to show."

"Why on earth would I want to do that, I have put up with them since I was eleven and I returned to the wizarding world?" Harry said turning to leave; Draco took his hand and prevented this.

"Because Snape isn't expecting you too, and it would set the record straight, I don't want anyone thinking that the baby is his and not mine, please Harry, we can do it together."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Alright then, we'll do it but you have to make all of the arrangements, you can unofficially be my agent of sorts, you can decide what is best for me and the baby."

Draco broke out in a grin, this was an element of trust that Harry had never shown in him before, still smiling like a mad man he said: "Well, I think that for the welfare of not only you and our unborn child but also me, actually especially me, we should visit my parents who no doubt received the Prophet this morning."

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy had indeed received the Daily Prophet that morning and had been waiting for the arrival of their son ever since. It came as no surprise when he knocked on the entrance to their rooms. Lucius opened the door as Narcissa conjured tea and biscuits for everyone.

"I believe congratulations are in order for the two of you." She said as she handed everyone a cup, Harry took it and then set it down again on the coffee table as his stomach was protesting at the mere thought of having contents.

"Yes, well, having it broadcasted all over the newspaper was not how we wanted it to be announced and certainly not with the idea that it could be mine or Snape's, it is mine by the way." Draco told them, "It's a complicated situation but basically Snape had a think for James, Harry's father and has come on to him twice now."

"I had no doubt that the baby was yours Draco, I do not know Harry as well as I would like to but I did not think that he was the type to stray, if he was indeed pregnant then I knew that it would be a new addition to our family, Draco's heir." Lucius said happily, Harry had never before seen him with a smile on his face and if he told the truth then he found it a little disturbing.

"Excuse me Sir, but the baby won't just be an heir to your name, it will be our child, he or she won't just be there to continue the family name." Harry said.

"It must be a he if the child is to continue the family name, that is the way that it has always been I'm afraid." Lucius said calmly, however his smile had now faded.

"So are you just going to dismiss our child if it is a girl, would you dismiss our daughter and except our son?" Harry asked not daring to believe what he was hearing, he knew that the Malfoy's were an old family but this was medieval thinking at its prime and Harry was not going to stand for it.

"Harry, just leave it okay, it doesn't matter right now, your not even showing yet, lets not argue about it." Draco said before his father could reply and make maters even worse. "I was wondering if you could help us father, we were going to set the record straight about the baby, not everyone is going to have such clear thinking as you, they may believe that the baby isn't mine but Snape's."

"Why does it matter so much, surely it isn't of that much importance, I know it's yours and so do your parents, who else matters?" Harry asked trying to forget Lucius Malfoy's prejudice thinking.

"It matters because if the father is questionable then as an older and respected member of the wizarding community Snape would have rights to try and claim the child, we may have more wealth and standing but he is older than me and can offer the child a lot more when it comes to emotional maturity, he is older and more responsible, therefore the parenting rights would fall to him."

"But technically I am the child's mother, shouldn't I have parenting rights over my own child, I mean, no one can dispute that it's mine, it's inside of me." Harry said.

"They can challenge it because you're young, we're going to have to move quickly, get the two of you a property and Draco should get a job, then of course the wedding ceremony will have to be arranged." Lucius said, more rambling to himself than addressing anyone else in the room.

"Wait a second, what wedding ceremony?" Harry said suddenly realising what had just been said.

"Yours and Draco's wedding ceremony dear." Narcissa said smiling, "If you are to get a strong claim to the child getting married is your strongest argument without a doubt."

Harry looked to Draco for some support but he wasn't saying anything, it looked as if Harry was going to have to fight this battle all on his own. "Look, Draco and I are not going to get married, I do love him and one day I hope that we will but it's too soon, we haven't even hit one month and your talking about marriage. I'm not sorry that my ignorance of the world that we live in got me pregnant but I refuse for a big deal made out of it."

"Then what do you suggest that we do, if you think that you can win a case against Severus by how you are now you are very much mistaken, you are recovering from war, living at your place of education, earning nothing, there is nothing going for you, this is no place to raise a child, Dumbledore won't save you now."

"I don't need him to come to my rescue; I'm perfectly capable thank you, I suggest that we use my reputation as the boy-who-lived, play that up a bit, I hate using my fame in this way but I am not about to lose my child, I am going to go and talk to Severus … alone, Draco the last time that you came with me you punched him, I don't want him provoked into doing anything else."

Draco looked a little put out by this but reluctantly nodded, he couldn't boss Harry about pregnant or not. Harry was disinclined to let Draco know that he was beginning to feel more tired than he normally did and also his appetite was twice what it normally was; it was just a shame that his stomach was repelling food.

"Is there anything I can do while you're gone?" Draco offered, hoping that there was something, anything that he could do for his pregnant boyfriend. The idea of fatherhood was certainly growing on him immensely.

"Actually there is, can you go in search of something my stomach won't repel please, crackers, rice crispies, things like that okay?" Harry said hopefully, Draco nodded and Harry left to find the potions master.

Harry didn't really think that going to see Snape was a good idea; however he had a cunning plan of his own, he summoned Dobby to him and told the elf exactly what to do.

He went down to the dungeons and knocked on Severus' door, the potions master opened it and side stepped to allow Harry entrance. "No lackeys today Potter?"

"I came here to talk to you Severus, about what you said in the Prophet." Harry explained, Snape didn't offer Harry a seat so he didn't take one.

"I figured as much Potter."

"What you said was cruel and unneeded, you know full well that this baby is Draco's, I never said anything about what you did, taking advantage of me when I was upset, I told Draco because I thought that it had gone too far."

"Save me the sob story Potter."

"If you think for a second that I am going to let you take away my baby then you are very much mistaken, you can't even admit that you only kissed me because you wanted to get your own back on my father and through me was the only way to do it."

"I can admit it, James was a bastard to me and you, being so much like him was just the same, accusing me of everything that went wrong in the school, like the Philosophers stone, I never once thought that I would be able to lure you down here and allow me to go so far as to kiss you, but when I found you crying after your fight with lover boy I just couldn't help but try." Severus sneered.

Snape stepped closer and eyed Harry up and down, "And you for some reason can't seem to resist me," Harry allowed him closer and as Severus leaned down to kiss Harry once more the younger man brought his knee up into the older wizards crotch which sent him crashing to the ground curled up in a ball.

"How irresistible do I find you now Snape?" Harry spat at him before storming out with a smug grin on his face. Dobby met him in the hallway supporting a magical recording device, the one that Harry had given him before going into Snape's rooms, "Did you get everything?" Harry asked the elf.

"Yes Harry Potter Sir, Dobby got everything that Harry Potter sir asked of Dobby." The excitable elf replied.

"Great now I want you to deliver it to the Daily Prophet alright but you can't let them know that it was me who sent you okay, just leave it for Rita Skeeter to find and try not to be scene alright?" Dobby nodded and left with a pop to fulfil Harry's orders.

* * *

What do you think? The chapters are coming out a bit slower now because of exams and stuff but writing helps to calm me down and clear my head so I doubt that I'll stop until I get completely swapped. Don't forget to review. 


	19. Chapter 19

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter nineteen**

Draco had found a range of simple and mainly bread based food products as Harry had suggested and had prepared them a picnic on their bed in the dormitory. Draco couldn't help but notice the satisfied smirk that the other teen had in place, he seemed extremely smug about something.

"You seem happy love, what's got you in such a good mood?" Draco asked, a questioning eyebrow raised as Harry joined him on the bed.

"You'll see," Harry said mysteriously, "It's a surprise." He said grinning and helping himself to a handful of rice crispies, which he was thankful that he kept down, he was so hungry it was unbelievable. "Draco?" Harry asked.

"Umm"

"Can we go house hunting this afternoon?"

Draco almost dropped his sandwich in surprise at this request, however why he had been surprised he didn't know, Harry had protested to marriage not to moving in together, Lucius had been right when he had said that they couldn't live at Hogwarts forever, for a start they were still sharing a small room with three other boys, that arrangement certainly wouldn't work with a baby on the way. "I don't see why not, father will be delighted. Have you thought anymore on the marriage front?"

"Draco, I'm sorry but it's far too soon, I believe that I have the key to defeating Severus without resorting to getting married, not that I don't want to, I do but not yet, I think moving in together is a little soon as well however it's necessary for the baby, it wouldn't do to have him or her flitting between houses like we're some divorced couple, I don't want that for our baby."

"Too right, because we're still together, I think that moving in together is a great idea, a step in the right direction and for the record I agree with you when you say that it's too soon for marriage, my father thinks otherwise, I did try and convince him but he won't listen to me, although I made it perfectly clear that until you agree there won't be any wedding."

"I was thinking that we should wait until after the baby is born before even thinking about it, there isn't any rush, we love each other and neither of us is going anywhere, right."

Draco nodded and continued to eat; he wasn't really enjoying the meal much as it wasn't very appetising to him, to Harry however it was delicious and it was made twice as satisfying by the fact that his stomach was keeping it all down. Seeing Harry eat was satisfaction enough in itself that Draco didn't complain.

The teens let the older Malfoy's know where they were heading before leaving, the elder Malfoy's were delighted that they had got a start in the house hunting department already and were all eager to go along with them. Harry and Draco had refused their company, preferring to do this alone.

Over the course of the afternoon they looked at houses of varying ages, sizes and qualities, flats were out of the question as they didn't want to have the hassle of the push chair and pram up any stairs, as they wouldn't have been able to use magic in a muggle building. There had been none that Harry and Draco had both liked and many had disagreed on certain things so they had decided to sit down and write a list of the things they were looking for.

They sat down in the common room, a coffee table between them, Draco was the one with the parchment and quill determined to figure out what it was they wanted exactly with of course, Harry's help.

_Three plus bedrooms_

_spacious kitchen_

_separate dinning room_

_garden at the rear_

_upstairs and downstairs bathroom_

_nice neighbourhood preferably magical but not necessary_

_modern fittings_

_ready to move into_

_aged house with character_

_study_

_not too big_

And that was as far as they had got with the list before they had started bickering over small details and had then begun to make out much to the disgust of the other occupants of the Tower common room.

A week past of house hunting and the magical recording still hadn't appeared to have made headlines, obviously Rita Skeeter had a very messy office and Dobby had put it in a place that was too hard to find or Dobby hadn't done his job properly, there were of course a million other options as to why it hadn't made it into the headlines yet but either way Harry wasn't worried, he would just have to catch with Dobby himself later and find out what had happened.

It was the following day, before Harry had had a chance to find Dobby, that everything happened at once, Harry and Draco found the perfect house to move into in the morning and the Daily Prophet made its break through story on the Harry Potter and his baby case as they were referring to it now. It was only a small piece at the bottom of the front page but the title was as big as the article itself.

_**Harry Potter – The Truth!**_

_Recent video footage has been released by an unknown source has uncovered the truth about the mystery surrounding the pregnancy of our hero and his relationship with one Draco Malfoy. _

_Extensive research was done on the discovered footage to ensure that it wasn't a fake and we have concluded that it is indeed the truth and now will be available to view tomorrow evening in a Hogwarts Quidditch pitch that has been confirmed with new headmistress Minerva Magonigal. _

Draco had of course immediately started to ask questions about this, he wanted to know everything about it as he knew that it had something to do with whatever Harry had done to make sure that Severus would have no claim whatsoever over their baby.

"You'll see tomorrow evening," Harry said with a cheeky smile, "I told you that it would be a surprise and I meant it." Draco was eyeing him with great suspicion but Harry brushed it aside. "Now can we go and tell your parents that we've bought a house so that they can celebrate?"

"I suppose." Draco said huffily, annoyed that Harry wasn't telling him anything, however good things came to those who waited and if Harry was anything as brilliant as Draco knew him to be then Severus Snape wouldn't know what hit him.

The house that they had finally decided on had all their listed qualities spread over two floors and an attic conversion, four bedrooms which was perfect as one could be converted into a study. There was a large garden for the baby to play in when he or she was old enough to do so and an extra bedroom if they decided to have a second child at any point.

Harry couldn't wait to move in and decorate and furnish, especially the nursery but he was determined to have the baby in his and Draco's room until he or she was at least three months old.

Harry was concerned about the fact that he was starting to gain weight already, he wasn't that far along and it was sure that he wasn't supposed to get that big that quickly and on top of that his symptoms were worsening with each passing week, his morning sickness was constant and he had had to survive on rice crispies and milk and his stomach was even starting to protest at milk.

He hadn't gone for another check up with Poppy as of yet however much that Draco was objecting to this. Harry just didn't want Poppy to start poking at his belly any more than necessary, it was extremely sensitive right now and he was doing just fine eating nothing but rice crispies although he knew that it wasn't as healthy as he would have like to be, however he was experimenting with different flavours of milk. He was quite agreeable to banana milk and rice crispies but strawberry milk and rice crispies disagreed with him in a major fashion, making his stomach turn.

Harry ate his fill before they headed off to see the elder Malfoy's, he knew that they would serve them dinner and however much he didn't want to seem impolite refusing food on the grounds that he had already eaten was far better than throwing up the food he had tried to eat just so that he might seem to be polite.

Not only did Harry have pleasing Draco's parents to a certain degree to contend with but also worries about miscarriage, being about a month into his pregnancy now, it was of course a high concern, he had even banned sex between them until he was sure that he wasn't going to loose the baby. Draco of course had not been best pleased when Harry had refused to sleep with him, he had protested greatly but Harry was quite stubborn when he wanted to be.

Since Harry's morning sickness had become so bad Draco had forced him to take a bottle of water with him everywhere, the bottle was magically refillable of course so that he could have some whenever he felt the need to or whenever Draco prompted him.

"Ah boys, good I was wondering how the two of you were and how the house hunting was going." Lucius said as Narcissa allowed them in. Politely they sat down and excepted drinks, Harry set his tea down without touching it. "Is there something wrong with your drink Harry?"

"No, nothing, I am sorry to be rude but the baby seems to like to be picky when it comes to food, I can't eat much, right now I'm surviving on rice crispies." Harry explained, "It's driving me insane."

"I quite understand, although you may want to do and see a qualified medi-witch or wizard, when I was pregnant with Draco my morning sickness was never quite so bad." Narcissa said, sipping at her own cup daintily.

"I'm sure that it'll be fine, I don't want to spend any more time in the hospital wing than I absolutely have to." Harry said, "I've spent enough time in there to last me a lifetime."

"So boys, tell us, have you found a house?" Lucius asked, "As riveting as the conversation about pregnancy symptoms are I am much more interested in the house and of course the interesting newspaper article that I read in the Prophet this morning."

"He won't even tell me father," Draco said, "Believe me I've tried, I'm afraid that your going to have to wait until tomorrow just like me, and believe me I am just as curious about it as you are."

"Then let us discuss the house hunting, how is it going, I assume that the two of you have put aside your differences and finally settled on a house that you both agree on." Lucius said hopefully, as the weeks dragged had dragged by he had become increasingly more worried that the boys would never grow up and move out of the castle, he wouldn't move Narcissa out until he knew that the boys were on their way too.

"Actually, you'll be pleased to know that we have, Harry chose it, but it's a lovely house." Draco said as he began to explain to his father all the advantages of the property that they had purchased together.

Harry wasn't paying any attention, he and Narcissa were discussing pregnancy details, Harry was describing the heavy feeling that he had in his pelvis, the frequent urination and of course the relentless morning sickness.

"Harry, hunny you must go and see Madame Pomfrey or some other medi-witch or wizard, the symptoms you have described are perfectly normal but not magnified in the way that you are experiencing, I am sure that it is nothing to worry about however it would be best if you got it checked out dear."

"Alright, but how much can be wrong with a baby that isn't even an inch long yet?" Harry asked, he was of course right to think this, however apart from the obvious miscarriage which there had been no signs of there had been nothing but his increased symptoms so say that there was anything majorily wrong.

Draco and Lucius had now finished discussing the house and the younger Malfoy caught sight of Harry yawning. "Anyway, we should be getting back, Harry needs his rest." Draco said but Narcissa wanted to ask one more thing.

"Harry dear, can we see your stomach first please; I would love to see where my grandchild is growing." She askedHHHkldsnf'sdlfnjbH, truly eager to see as she had her suspicions.

Obligingly Harry lifted his top where everyone could see that he was already losing his athletic and muscular torso and gaining weight, for a boy eating only rice crispies this seemed a little strange.

"Thank you Harry, it was nice to talk to you, but Draco is right, you need your rest, but do come back and see us whenever you want to, after all you are part of the family now." Narcissa said.

Harry thanked them both before he allowed Draco to sweep him from the room and back to theirs so that Harry could get some sleep.

As the boys left Narcissa smiled and shook her head, "Those boy's have no idea what they're letting themselves in for." She told her husband once she was sure that the teens were out of earshot.

"What do you mean my darling wife?" Lucius asked, she was grinning in a most uncharacteristic way.

"The severe symptoms and the weight gain so early on is certainly uncommon when there is just one baby but once you think about it, it isn't so uncommon with twins or triplets, it is in fact a telling sign, however since Harry hasn't had experience in matters of having children before he wouldn't know this." Narcissa explained.

"Then why did you not tell the boy, I am sure that they would have liked to know what's going to happen, the fact that they are going to have two babies is going to be bad enough, but unprepared?"

"Relax darling, I didn't tell them because I wasn't one hundred percent sure, I didn't want to miss lead them in any way and I know it is unheard of for a Malfoy to reproduce with twins but it runs in the Potter's blood, my own grandmother knew the Potter's and she once said that every other generation would produce twins, James had a twin brother who died shortly after he was born, James and Lily didn't have twins which means that Harry would do if the rumour was true."

"And the boy of course wouldn't know that because he never knew his parents, I guess we will have to wait and see the outcome, if the boy hasn't seen Madame Pomfrey by next week I may have to drag him there kicking and screaming.

The following evening and half the population of the wizarding world had turned up to watch the supposed truth about the events surrounding Harry Potter conceiving his child. The Malfoy's and Harry had arrived early and had gained prime seats. Harry was of course grinning smugly at Severus who was sat a few rows down, the Malfoy's had never seen this evil streak of Harry's and were slightly concerned by it.

As the video began to play everyone fell silent, the hundreds of witches and wizards that had turned up to watch this, all eager to discover what the truth was, went deadly silent, you could have heard a quill drop. The voices began to boom over the magical equivalent of a loud speaker and everyone sat riveted.

"_I came here to talk to you Severus, about what you said in the Prophet." _

"_I figured as much Potter."_

"_What you said was cruel and unneeded, you know full well that this baby is Draco's, I never said anything about what you did, taking advantage of me when I was upset, I told Draco because I thought that it had gone too far."_

"_Save me the sob story Potter."_

"_If you think for a second that I am going to let you take away my baby then you are very much mistaken, you can't even admit that you only kissed me because you wanted to get your own back on my father and through me was the only way to do it."_

"_I can admit it, James was a bastard to me and you, being so much like him was just the same, accusing me of everything that went wrong in the school, like the Philosophers stone, I never once thought that I would be able to lure you down here and allow me to go so far as to kiss you, but when I found you crying after your fight with lover boy I just couldn't help but try."._

"_And you for some reason can't seem to resist me," _

"_How irresistible do I find you now Snape?"_

The showing ended with Harry walking out and the crowd remained deadly quite, Severus looked horror struck, the noise erupted when Snape attempted to make a run for it, however the crowd just grabbed him, why Harry had no idea, there was no punishment for liars however no one seemed to like that fact that Harry Potter, their hero had had to endure such a man as Severus Snape.

"Stop it" Harry said standing up, "Let him go, he isn't worth it." He said and at once they obeyed his command, however reluctantly it was they still did it. "My child has no connection whatsoever to that man, Draco and I are very happy together and we are going to keep this baby." Harry announced, everyone cheered and Harry was filled with a happiness that he thought that Draco could give him.

* * *

What did you think? 


	20. Chapter 20

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter twenty**

Harry and Draco had been considering Hermione's punishment for a long while now, she had messed them about once too often and she had to pay the price for that, however they wanted something suitable and hadn't yet thought of it. However in the time that they had wasted thinking about this Hermione had had a plan of her own.

Harry had also arranged a visit to see Poppy in the hospital wing after Draco had refused to even kiss him until he went, this of course made life very frustrating for them both, with Harry banning sex and Draco refusing to kiss him it made them both extremely sexually frustrated. Harry hadn't lasted a day; he had caved and booked an appointment for that morning.

Draco being the stubborn father had said he didn't want to go, it was all far too technical for him to endure, he had however made Harry being him back a ultrasound picture so that he could show of his baby to his parents. Draco did actually have something to do, he was finalising the payment of the house, it was signed under his name as Harry wasn't permitted access to his fortune until his eighteenth birthday in the summer.

Draco walked Harry to the infirmary to make sure that he actually got there and then gave him a kiss goodbye before disappearing off down the corridor. Poppy was waiting for him, she looked excited to see him, she had been so honoured to know that Harry had chosen her as his care provider, a job that any medi-witch or wizard would have loved to have been given the opportunity to fulfil this job.

"Good Morning Harry, it's nice to know that your condition isn't life threatening or in the least bit dangerous, would you like your normal bed for today or a change?" Poppy asked him, Harry smiled and took a seat on his normal bed and took off his top. "You've gained weight extremely early on." She noted with fascination.

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked suddenly confused, the conversation with Narcissa Malfoy suddenly popping into his mind, she had told him to come to see Poppy sooner, why hadn't he listened to her?

"No, not at all, it's just a little odd is all, let me have a look at that baby inside of you, lie down and relax." She instructed and Harry did exactly as he was told. With a sweep and a wriggly wave of her wand she cast a spell over his stomach, he completely trusted her with the care of his child, he had no reason to distrust her.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he saw her smile, by that he could tell that there was nothing wrong but he was eager to know what exactly had amused her.

"Here, take a look." She said showing him a picture that was the ultrasound picture; she held it up for him to see and pointed to a small shape, "You see that, that is your baby," she then moved her finger to another little shape, "And that is your other baby."

Harry's eyes went wide, "Two? There are two?" Harry said in shock at this news, one baby was fair enough but two was just horrifying, especially to a seventeen year old boy, fair enough that he'd be eighteen by the time the two of them were born but that wasn't really making him feel any better.

"Yes, two healthy babies, the severe symptoms certainly confirms this but I can't confirm the gender on this ultrasound however if you would like to know the gender we can find that out for you today as well." Poppy offered, Harry actually looked as if was actually considering it.

"Yeah, okay, for my children's sake I do hope that ones a boy, Draco's father won't be too please otherwise." Harry said smiling, he was so happy, once the shock factor had worn off it sunk in that he was having two babies.

"Ah yes, pure-blooded wizards do tend to think that way, we should also hope that the male has the features of the Malfoy's otherwise he will become the heir to the Potter's and not to the Malfoy's."

"But if Draco and I get married the families are linked, therefore won't the money all go to them both, does it really matter that much what they look like?" Harry asked astounded about this.

"It is as the old magic states, the child must represent the family and be male to inherit the fortune and title." Poppy explained as she did another tricky manoeuvre with her wand and two jets of light hovered over his stomach. "You have one of each." She said happily.

Harry grinned joyfully and placed his hands on his stomach, he couldn't have been happier if he tried. "Is there anything else that you wanted me for?" Harry asked, he doubted that he would stop grinning for a week he was so happy.

"I don't think so, all three of you seem to be in perfect health, the morning sickness should start to decrease now but you have to resort to taking afternoon naps as the fatigue is only going to worsen I'm afraid."

"Okay, thank you Madame Pomfrey, I can't wait to tell Draco the news." Harry said as he jumped off the bed and pulled on his t-shirt again, he hated to admit this but he thought that he was going to have to start wearing maternity clothes soon, whether he wanted to or not.

He strolled out of the hospital wing, a spring to his step, blissfully unaware of his surroundings or who was following. He was taken by complete surprise when someone grabbed him and forced him up against the wall.

"No one here to save you now Potter, no adoring fans, just you and me and your little unborn brat that soon will cease to exist," Severus Snape growled, his hand pressed against Harry's throat, half choking him.

"Severus, please, let me go." Harry pleaded, he was instantly scared not for him but for the lives of his children that had been threatened, he was the boy-who-lived and here he was cowering before this man.

"Scared Potter, how pathetic you must feel, so powerless, how about I make it quick for that brat, a simple spell, does that seems fair?"

"Severus don't do this," Harry said wishing that Draco hadn't left him on his own but he had to stop himself, Draco would never have left him alone if he thought that he would be in any danger, he knew that Harry could take care of himself, so why on earth was he cowering now, why was he so terrified of this man, he was just another wizard, far less powerful than Voldemort and Harry had successfully killed him.

"Where's lover boy? Finally deserted you, that does not surprise me in the least, such a lowly creature such as yourself does nothing to deserve a Malfoy, you are the lowest of the low." It wasn't really registering that Severus wasn't his usual snarky self, he was scrapping the bottom of the barrel for insults that weren't even that insulting.

His first and foremost instincts were to protect his unborn children and fortunately despite his weight gain he was still able to fight his way out of any situation he cared to get himself into. He kneed Severus in the groin, pushed him away while he was in the throws of agony and then cast a binding spell. One would have thought that once someone had experienced a certain move of defence they would prepare and avoid it the next time; apparently Snape hadn't thought that far ahead.

Harry sent his stag patroness off to get some help, he was hoping Lucius or Narcissa would come to his aid and so they did, however as they ran to see what the matter was Harry saw a third person behind them and became suddenly confused, joining them was Severus Snape, looking between the two he said: "Okay does someone want to explain to me what on earth is going on, because that Snape" Here he pointed to the currently spell bound Snape "Just attacked me."

Lucius looked between the two Snape's with confusion also, Harry couldn't understand why the other Severus had come anyway, Harry had delivered him a literally kick to the unmentionables, aired the show in public and allowed him to be ridiculed which had probably been just as painful as the literal pain. Although Severus didn't know that it had been Harry. When he voiced his question the potions master just shrugged.

"Some of my potions ingredients have been going missing at odd times during this year, the culprit has never been caught though and I think that we may have just done just that."

"Polyjuice," They all said in unison. Forty minutes later everyone was gathered around the body of the second Severus as they transformed back into whoever they were in the first place.

They waited anxiously to see who it was who had sought to destroy Harry's life in the name of Severus, Harry was unsurprised to see the face of Hermione Granger staring back at him with anger and resentment in her eyes.

"Do you truly hate me enough to kill the life growing inside of me, are you so determined to see me and Draco broken up that you would hurt me in such a way, if you think that I would ever again come running to you, you are very much mistaken."

"I was a loyal friend, I deserve more than this from you, I deserve to be where Malfoy is and I deserve to be the one carrying your child." Hermione said enraged as she struggled against the magical bind that was stopping her from moving her arms and legs.

"Your going out with Ron, how can you tell me this while you're dating Ron, who if I remember correctly was also your best friend when you were eleven."

"And you think that he's your friend for any other reason than to further his position in life, do you truly believe that Draco would be with you if you weren't the famous Harry Potter?"

"Okay, I've had enough of this, please stun her … or hex her, either way, I don't mind." Harry said and Lucius did the honour of fully binding her.

"We will have to think of a suitable punishment of course," Lucius Malfoy said idly, "However I think that the headmistress and my son should be present as this is a matter of importance."

"I agree, I have news for everyone as well but I want Draco to be here, when is he getting back?" Harry asked hoping that someone would know when his boyfriend would be back, he'd only been gone an hour and a half but Harry was missing him and wanted him to know the news as soon as possible.

"Not long, he only had to go and sign some papers, maybe you should go and rest, we'll call you when we're ready." Lucius suggested, Narcissa and Severus both nodded in agreement.

"It's alright, I'm fine, Poppy said I'd be tired so really its nothing to worry about." Harry said determined not to go and have a lie down before this was dealt with.

As if on cue Draco came strolling round the corner, obviously looking for Harry. "Oh, there you are, when you weren't in the Tower I thought you'd be here … what's going on, what's happened?" Draco asked looking around from face to face.

"Severus attacked me, at least I thought it was Severus then it turned out that it was in fact Hermione who had taken Polyjuice to look like him but before I knew this I stunned him and called for help via my stag." Harry explained very quickly, so fast in fact that Draco found it very hard to keep up.

"Father can you deal with this girl, I don't know if I can do so with a clear head, I want her to rot in Azkaban for the rest of her days by the way, just in case I wasn't clear before." Draco said addressing his father, before Lucius could reply though Harry jumped in.

"Before we go into all of that I have great news to tell you all." He said his grin from earlier suddenly returning, the happiness that he had felt when he had first discovered the fact that he was carrying twins. Everyone was staring at him urging him to continue, "I'm not having one baby, I'm having two." He blurted out, for a second Draco stood there in complete and utter shock and after Harry added that it was one of each he picked him up and swung him round before kissing him.

Two months on and Hermione had been sent to Azkaban much to the delight of Harry and Draco who had rejoiced thoroughly when the news had come through, however what they hadn't rejoiced was the four times a night urination trips and the morning sickness that had improved slightly but not by much. Harry was becoming irritable because of it all and he wasn't as flexible as he used to be due to the fact his stomach was getting so large.

Harry had also been experiencing a bad spell of constipation as well, for this Poppy had suggested that Harry increase the fibre in his diet and that was what he had done, but all in all he wasn't having a brilliant time.

It was on this particular day that they were going to move into their new house, Draco and Harry had been going around and looking at furniture, Draco was then getting it delivered to the house and preparing it for Harry's arrival, Draco wanted his pregnant boyfriend doing as little as possible in the furnishing and decorating of the house, he didn't want to put him under any unnecessary stress.

It was a warm May day and around lunch time when Harry and Draco caught the Knight Bus to their new home, it was too risky to apperate nowadays as it could hurt or kill the babies if Harry accidentally left them behind.

The house looked wonderful, their own place, it was a fantastic feeling to have, to know that the house that they stood before was their property. "This is it Draco, the beginning of our new life together, this is the place we're going to raise our twins."

"It's a good feeling isn't it?" Draco said with a smile.

"It certainly is, and look, there are the neighbours." Harry said as he walked up the pathway, he had put a concealment charm on himself to prevent muggles from suspecting that he was pregnant. The story they had agreed upon was that they were a gay couple adopting twins from a teenage mother once they had been born.

A woman came out of the neighbouring house with a two year old boy tucked under her arm and a seven year old girl skipping ahead toward the car. Harry gave her a wave and she returned it nervously before hurrying her children into the car and driving off.

"That was odd." Draco said as he opened the door, across the street nosey neighbours peered outHhHHHhHhHhhhhhhhhhhHH of their curtains, Harry was reminded of Privet Drive and Aunt Petunia who knew everything about everyone on their small street.

"Don't be too offended but I think we're going to be the odd ones out here, I don't think they're used to people like us." Harry explained as they stepped into the hallway that was neutrally decorated, the white wood staircase winding it's way up before them.

"Because we're wizards?" Draco asked confused, unsure of how they knew.

"No, because we're gay," Harry said.

Draco rolled his eyes, he didn't think that muggles had the right idea about life, but he supposed that was because muggle men couldn't reproduce, it was because they could that it was so accepted in the wizarding world.

* * *

Okay, here's another chapter for you guys, please review, unless I'm flooded I'll usually reply. Phoebe. 


	21. Chapter 21

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter twenty one**

With two new babies on the way and a new house to prepare and make baby safe two months flew by. Harry was beginning to feel majorily uncomfortable and most of the time he stayed in bed, his stomach so big that it was just plain uncomfortable to move. This was made especially bad by the fact that the babies were insisting on play time and that mainly involved them kicking each other.

Another major problem that Harry complained bitterly about was the fact that his ankles and feet seemed to be swollen constantly; he had had to rest for over half the day and still found himself exhausted by the evening. Harry had enjoyed being pregnant for about a month, he had had those happy feeling's but now he just wanted the babies out and the pregnancy over with. He missed sex with Draco.

Despite knowing that the risk of miscarriage was over sex was awkward between them because of Harry's huge stomach; however whenever Draco made Harry orgasm the babies seemed to back flip with pleasure.

It was an odd sensation but not one that Harry would miss in favour of having Draco enter him, to make love to him without anything getting in the way. However Draco and Poppy had reminded him that he was only half way if he went to term, Poppy also said that it was unlikely that he would go to term.

Draco wanted to use Harry's birthday that was soon approaching to cheer him up, an engagement ring was out of the question, he thought that jewellery was far too samey, however he couldn't quite figure out what he could give the boy. He had even considered asking his father who had moved back into Malfoy Manor with his mother and begun the repair works on it a month ago.

He had had no more suggestions than his own brain, Narcissa however was a little more creative but not much, she just said "Make him relax, make him feel HHHHHspecial, pamper him." These wise words had sparked off an idea in Draco's mind and with Harry bed ridden it gave Draco the perfect opportunity to prepare this surprise for him.

When the day came Harry awoke to an empty bed but one showered in rose petals, a breakfast tray was sat on his bedside table supporting toast, crumpets and a birthday card. Harry opened the card first, there was no special note or anything inside, Draco's italic hand had written _Happy eighteenth Birthday, all my love Draco. Xxx_

The few words that were written meant so much to the very pregnant Harry who then moved on to the food which was gone in a matter of moments, it was just as he was finishing his last mouthful that Draco appeared at the threshold of the door.

He was wearing nothing but a fluffy white bathrobe and he was holding one for Harry, Draco helped his boyfriend up and undressed him, slipping the bathrobe on and then leading him to the bathroom where candles were lit and a bath had been run that had a thick layer of fluffy bubbles that smelt faintly of strawberries. Draco had arranged everything perfectly; there were a pile of strawberries in the corner and lemonade.

Harry stood in awe of it all, admiring each and every detail that Draco had arranged to perfection, "It would have been champagne but I didn't think that that would be the best idea with the little ones and all." Draco said.

"It's wonderful" Harry said kissing Draco, even this was getting hard now, "Thank you; no one has ever fussed over me like this."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Draco said sweetly as he disrobed them both, and he helped Harry climb in, the blonde sat behind Harry and began to massage his back and feed him strawberries while sipping lemonade from champagne glasses.

Draco spent the rest of the day spoiling his boyfriend, after the bath Draco took Harry into the living room where he had employed a group of witches and wizards to come in and pamper him with manicures and foot massages and Draco had even employed a tailor to make him some nice maternity clothes as Harry was getting depressed wearing his huge t-shirts and ladies nightwear, not even Dudley's shirts would fit him now.

That evening Lucius and Narcissa were due round for dinner, Narcissa was bringing a house elf to do all the cooking of course, heaven forbid that she would be asked to cook herself.

For the first time in two months Harry found himself fully relaxed and completely at ease, he had no idea what he had done to deserve Draco but he was so glad that he was here.

By the time that Narcissa and Lucius arrived Harry was fully relaxed and wearing one of his new maternity robes. He couldn't have been happier at that particular moment; he could have even forgotten for one night that Lucius had very biased views when it came to his grandchildren.

The one thing that Harry had dreaded about his birthday was of whether Draco would propose to him again. He didn't want to get married yet, he was pretty low and the day that Draco had given him as a present had been perfect, it hadn't been a marriage proposal and an argument.

Narcissa and Lucius were fashionably late and when they did arrive they received a tour of the newly decorated house and especially the nursery that had been decorated in a neutral yellow with wooden cribs that's bars came off to become toddler beds. Harry had also placed two mosses baskets in his and Draco's room for the early years.

They had purchased a double buggy and two rockers and highchairs. Draco told his parents how their next move was to get a car and car seats and then Draco was going to get a job at the Ministry of Magic.

Lucius, Harry could tell, was disappointed that they hadn't decided to get engaged; however he said nothing and neither did anyone else. They had brought a present over to Harry as well, something they didn't reveal until after dinner, they had their house elf bring it in after he had made coffee.

Harry had stuck to orange juice as too much caffeine wasn't good for the babies. Their present to Harry was a golden Labrador puppy that came with a large pink gift bow on her collar.

Harry was astounded, at his request Draco picked him up and handed the puppy to him, "It's adorable," Harry said cooing her.

"She doesn't have a name yet so feel free to name her whatever you want." Narcissa said smiling, she was so happy that Harry had received the gift well.

"What do you think Draco, what should we call her?" Harry asked his boyfriend who was grinning purely because Harry was happy.

"How about Belle" Draco suggested.

"Yeah, I like it, Belle it is." Harry said putting the puppy down as best as he could. "Thank you so much, she is a much appreciated addition to our household." He said grinning happily.

"Your welcome dear, now on the subject of names I was wondering if you've thought of names for the little ones." Narcissa asked.

"They will of course be Malfoy's and will need strong names to represent the strong magic that they come from." Lucius said or more explained to Harry.

"Well actually we are going to double barrel their surnames to Potter-Malfoy, but other than that we haven't really discussed it." Draco said.

Lucius didn't look happy about this but then again his son was letting him down an awful lot recently and he was beginning to get used to it.

"They have a fair point Draco, we should start discussing names." Harry said rubbing his swollen belly with love, Lucius cast a glance at Draco and saw something in his eyes, something that he couldn't quite identify and yet knew so well. However he said nothing.

By the time that they left that evening Harry and Draco had decided on two names, Callie for their baby girl and Darius for their baby boy.

A month on and they reached August, Harry was now six and a half months into his pregnancy, to say that he was irritable was an understatement. The only company he had nowadays was Belle as Draco, as he had said he would, had got a job at the ministry of magic as a lawyer defending those on trial for petty crimes.

His job was pretty much twenty four hours, he worked eight until six every day and brought his work home with him, Harry already felt like a house wife and they weren't even married.

It was to be towards the end of the seventh month that Harry's waters broke, it had been around eleven in the morning and Draco was long gone and not due back for a long while. Not really thinking clearly but knowing that he had to get to Poppy or get Poppy to come to him, he floo called her at Hogwarts.

Harry was in labour all day in the infirmary at Hogwarts, Draco had had to work late on that particular day and when he arrived home at half past nine that evening he was a father of two healthy babies. He had missed their birth but as soon as he had found the house empty he had apparated straight to Hogwarts.

When he did finally arrive he was demanding to know why no one had told him that his boyfriend had gone into labour, his first concern was of course Harry, he immediately by his side despite the fact that he was fast asleep. He didn't even ask about the twins, it was as if he had no concern for them, he was acting as if Harry had had another quidditch accident rather than having just giving birth.

An hour later and Draco fire called his parents and let them know, he told them that there was no point in rushing over to see them as Harry was still fast asleep. It was only then, after he had finished his conversation with his parents did he see his children. Both fast asleep, a little premature but perfectly healthy, perfect little angels.

It was as Draco was looking at them that Harry awoke, he said nothing, he just watched the blonde, any one would have thought that he would have been admiring them but he wasn't, he was looking at them accusingly, as if they had done something wrong. Harry didn't see this, or refused to see this, he had to believe that Callie and Darius were loved by him and by Draco.

"Aren't they perfect," He said startling Draco a little.

"Yes, they are." Draco said in agreement, he did think that they were beautiful, but he couldn't help but think that his father wasn't going to be pleased. Darius looked more like Harry than him, he had wisps of dark hair and brilliant green eyes, it was Callie that had the trace of blonde hair and the soft blue eyes that Narcissa could take claim to.

They were completely helpless and innocent, depending solely on Harry and Draco for survival, something that hung in Draco's mind to remind him of the commitment that he had made to Harry and to their relationship.

He was eighteen had two children, a house, a job and a serious relationship, there was a constant nag in the back of his mind that he wanted to live, to have fun, to be a teenager without any worries but he would never have that again, this was supposed to have been the happiest day of his life and instead he couldn't help but want to cry.

"Draco, can you do me a favour and go and make sure Belle is alright, I'm just going to feed these two and go back to sleep, you should rest too, Poppy says she wants to keep us in for a couple of days just to make sure that we're all okay and then she's going to send us home." Harry said interrupting Draco from his thoughts.

"Of course, anything for you." Draco replied going to kiss Harry on the forehead, he was glad of the excuse to get away, he needed to think, this morning it had just been him and Harry and now it was him, Harry plus two others, two babies that would need a lot of attention. In his subtle rush to go and talk to Pansy, who he was sure would accommodate him as he unburdened his troubles he didn't stop to give the twins a kiss or even say goodbye to them.

* * *

Okay, what do you think, I'm sorry if you think that I rushed this chapter, even I think that I rushed this chapter a little. Either way there wasn't much that could happen while Harry was pregnant so please forgive me and review. 


	22. Chapter 22

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter twenty two**

Callie, Darius and Harry were allowed to head home the following day, Draco had gone to work as per usual, he didn't seem to have noticed that he fathered two children. He was just continuing as if nothing had ever happened, going to work and coming home.

With seven feeds per child, Harry was doing fourteen feeds over twenty four hours, he hadn't bothered dressing, he was so tired he genuinely fed the twins and put them back to bed and slept himself at the same time. He rarely left the bedroom now, preferring to conjure bottles from nothing.

When Draco got back at eight that evening, Harry was waiting, he had had enough already, he couldn't raise the twins on his own, even if he had wanted to and this realisation had come after only two days.

"Hey Har, how are you love?" Draco asked as he settled down in the living room, his body was exhausted and his eye lids drooping. "Could you conjure something to eat Hun?"

Harry suddenly stood up, getting angry, he had been woken up four times by each child over the course of the day and now Draco was asking him to cook dinner for him. "Conjure it yourself!" Harry snapped before heading up the stairs, confused Draco followed.

"Harry love, what's wrong?" He asked stopping his boyfriend before he could head up to their bedroom and to the twins.

"I'm tired, I've been looking after the twins all day, they don't allow much time for sleeping, one wakes up and you feed him and then the other will wake up and you feed her and then they sleep for a couple of hours and we start the process over again, add to that nappy changes and I have hardly slept at all. I cannot raise these children myself."

"I have work as well, I'm earning money Harry, in an actual job, sometimes I need your help as well."

"You are unbelievable, do you know that Draco, I have just given birth to twins, our twins and I am under orders to rest instead I'm absolutely exhausted." Harry said, the cries of Darius brought him crashing back to reality. "Excuse me, your precious son needs feeding." Harry said storming off, Draco followed.

He found his boyfriend cradling his son close to him and feeding him a bottle, Callie was still in her mosses basket next to both Harry and Darius waiting to be fed herself. "Harry, can you please tell me what's wrong, why are you so upset?"

"Here, finish feeding Darius so that I can feed Callie." Harry said, he handed Darius to Draco who took him awkwardly. Harry then took Callie into his arms and conjured another bottle for her. "I'm upset Draco because you're never here." Harry said, he wasn't looking at the blonde, he was staring down lovingly at Callie. Draco was looking between Darius and Harry begging him to continue. "I've been raising these two on my own for a couple of days now and I already know that I can't cope."

"I can't not work Harry, it just so happens that I'm really busy right now but I promise that it will calm down soon, I promise, I just can't be around all the time right now and I'm sorry." Draco explained as Darius finished his bottle.

"You have to burp him." Harry said, Draco looked confused, "Put him over your shoulder and pat him gently on the back." Harry instructed, Draco did what he had been told and Darius burped. Harry did the same with Callie and then he put her back before taking Darius and lying him down as well.

"I'm sorry I'm not always here for you." Draco said, "And I know that it's a lot to ask but Pansy wanted me to go out and have a drink, a celebration to the twins, do you mind if I go?"

Harry looked disappointed at this but nodded, "Fine, but remember that your parents are coming round tomorrow, and you were working late last night, if I don't see you soon then I think I might be driven mad." Harry said, Draco gave him a quick kiss and disappeared downstairs.

Harry lay down and fell asleep until about half an hour later when Draco was long gone and the twins needed a nappy change. It was at times like these when Harry wished that Ron and Hermione hadn't been so cruel, so heartless, so devious. He just wanted friends that he could talk to and socialise with, apparently it was all too much to ask.

The following morning, after a long night Harry realised that he couldn't keep living out of his room, he had to go outside, get fit again, show off his babies to the world. For Harry's first major trip out of the house with Darius and Callie was to be to the supermarket, thankfully it was in walking distance, he didn't think he was ready to drive anywhere with the weight in his mind that his two children were in the back seats.

Harry knew it wasn't a big step but there was not food in the house and he couldn't keep on conjuring snacks forever. He dressed himself first and congratulating himself on doing that as it was a task that he hadn't achieved in two whole days.

Next it was the twins turn; Harry put them in their babygrow's, a pale pink one for Callie and a light blue one for Darius. He put blankets, bottles and nappies (which he was also running out of) in the bottom of the double buggy just in case he needed them. He then carefully placed Darius and Callie inside, the back rest folded down so that they could drift off to sleep.

He double checked that he had his wallet and keys before manoeuvring the double buggy out the front door, this task was a tricky one to say the least, Harry had to enlarge the door frame considerable to manage it, they now had a really large doorway but Harry had to admit that it did look rather nice so once out into the front garden he didn't bother to shrink it back again.

The walk was pleasant enough, strangers stopped to awe over the twins as they passed, it got a little complicated when they got to the supermarket with the trolley situation but Harry just took a basket and hung it over the back of the handles.

At the end of the trip Harry was a little exhausted so he sat down with Darius and Callie to have a coffee, while feeding the twins their bottles, one at a time. Knowing that they would soon need their nappies changing he gathered them up to go.

When he got back to the house he realised that he would have to drive them in the car in future, as it had been a struggle to get back to the house with all the shopping. However when he got in Draco was sat in the living room looking thunderous.

"Where have you been?" Draco demanded.

"Shhhh, I've been getting some food in, and nappies, they don't magically restock themselves, besides I didn't think that you would be home until late." Harry said, he didn't want the twins to wake up, they had only just gone to sleep.

"You couldn't have left a note or anything?" Draco asked, "I've been worried sick."

"As I said, I didn't think that you would be home for a good few hours, I'm sorry if I worried you but I didn't have much choice, we were down to three nappies, do you know how many changes I get through a day? No you wouldn't because your not here, I'm truly sorry Draco but I had no choice, I don't have any friends and if your not here I have to go out and get things myself."

"What about my parents, they would have helped; you know that they would have." Draco said arguing his point very well.

"They've already raised one child Draco, I won't ask them to raise two more or even help raise two more, Darius and Callie are our responsibility, we should take care of them together." Before Draco could interrupt Harry gave him a look and then continued, "I know that you have to work Draco but I want you to come home for dinner, be a part of this family."

"I would love to but I'm good at what I do and I'm in high demand right now, I can swear to you that I'll always be there and that I will always love you but work is important."

"Draco, you are a Malfoy, you have enough money to live out ten lifetimes and my own fortunate, where it is not as plentiful as yours is still enough for the four of us to live on for two lifetimes, we don't need the money, I would prefer it if you were here with me and the twins."

"I like my job Harry, please don't ask me to quit."

"I'm not going to make you chose between your job and your family but I want you to decide now whether you want to be their father and be a part of this family, or whether you want to have a full time job and just be a distant spectator."

"What do you want me to do Harry, what do you suggest?" Draco asked, he knew that whatever he said Harry was likely to take it the wrong way.

"I want you to be a father to Darius and Callie, but I won't ask you to quit your job to do that, I want you working normal hours, to be home for dinner in the evening, we'll do something together this weekend."

"I have a court case on Saturday, I've been working on it for two weeks now, I have to go, I don't have a choice, if I don't go in then I'll lose my job, don't make me do that." Draco said, he didn't really know what he was doing, he loved Harry, he truly did but he also loved his job.

What he desired however was a life running free, with no responsibilities and that was something that he would never have ever again, not that he had ever had it. He had been in school and then the war and then the pregnancy, he had never had the chance to be a teenager, to be young.

"It's your choice Draco," Harry said as Darius began to cry, "Your parents will be here soon, I have to get the twins ready and make something to eat." Draco looked a little out of place for a moment; Harry had been hoping that he would have offered to help.

"I'm going for a shower." Draco said instead and disappeared up the stairs; Harry closed his eyes, counted to ten and then went to tend to his children.

Harry brought the mosses baskets downstairs and into the living room for when Narcissa and Lucius arrived, he wanted to show off his son and his daughter as much as possible, he couldn't allow this little hiccup with Draco effect the lives of the twins, it just wasn't fair on them.

* * *

What do you think? Please leave a review. Phoebe. 


	23. Chapter 23

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter twenty three**

Harry dressed the twins in matching white sleep suits for their grandparents visit, he was so proud of them. He left them contentedly in the living room in their rockers with the toy bar across the front to keep them occupied while he cooked dinner. It was an open plan layout to the house and he could watch them as he prepared the meal, he wished that he could have asked Draco to keep an eye on them but he still hadn't emerged from his shower.

When Draco finally did come downstairs it was only to answer the door, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy arrived fashionably late as usual but carrying gifts, they had a large number of outfits, some that would fit the twins and others that they would grow into.

"Oh how adorable," Narcissa cooed, "Can we hold them?" She asked eagerly, Harry nodded, he picked up Darius and handed him to her and then gave Callie to Lucius.

"What a fine-looking young man, certainly a Malfoy." Lucius said smiling; Harry couldn't help but grimace at his words.

"Actually Mr. Malfoy, you're holding Callie, your granddaughter, Mrs. Malfoy is holding Darius, your grandson." Harry explained, Lucius walked quickly over to his wife and peered down at Darius.

"But this boy is a Potter, he looks nothing like my son, he cannot be Draco's heir." Lucius said, "It's preposterous."

"And why is that Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked trying to keep his temper, Narcissa, realising that the situation may become explosive handed Darius back to Harry and took Callie from her husband. Harry placed his son back into his rocker and Narcissa did the same with Callie.

"Because every generation of Malfoy has been blonde haired and blue eyed, that boy" He said pointing his finger accusingly at Darius, "Has neither quality."

"Callie does, she looks as beautiful as your wife and yet you will not allow her to become Draco's heir because she is a girl, you really are a stuck up snob aren't you Mr. Malfoy."

Draco who had so far stayed out of this argument and not picked sides, having already argued with his boyfriend once that day and not wanting to repeat the experience decided that he would have to step in before someone got hurt. "That isn't fair Harry, it's been that way for centuries, tradition must be up held as if it is not then it is certain we will loose it."

"Draco is right, as head of the family I cannot allow either of these children to share the name Malfoy, they will not be mentioned in the order of succession until after a more appropriate heir has been born." Lucius stated, Harry was not happy about this.

"Are you going to side with him now Draco? Are you going to side with the man that has just dismissed both of our children, but that's right you don't care do you, you couldn't care less could you." Harry said heatedly, he refused to shout in front of his children, he would not scare them in such a way.

"Draco too, if he chooses to remain here with you and then go on to marry you will also be cut off from the succession until a valid heir has been born, this means that all money resources that he has had access to previously will be denied to him." Lucius continued to state.

"But Lucius, darling, you cannot expect Harry to raise these children alone and you cannot expect the two of them to raise them without proper funding." Narcissa argued, "This house is a Malfoy estate, will you take that from them too?"

"The house they may keep but the rest is final, I know it may seem extreme but Draco must decide whether or not he will make the appropriate heir with this boy or find someone more willing to marry and able to produce an heir that is worthy of the Malfoy name."

"Father, please don't ask me to chose between Harry and the two of you, we cannot help the way the twins turned out, however we will try for another child after a year has past." Draco said trying to convince his father to allow him to remain in the family, that was not something that he wanted to give up, he was a Malfoy and he loved being such, he wasn't sure that he would give it up even for Harry."

"I will not be a reproductive system for your twisted way of looking at things, how dare you come into this house and refuse to recognize my children as a part of your family, they are just children and if you cannot see that then I want you to leave." Harry said heatedly, he was getting angry now and if his children weren't in the room then he probably would have cursed Lucius then and there.

"Harry, you can't just …" Draco tried to reason with him but Harry was having none of it.

"No, I won't have it Draco, and if your siding with them then you can go as well, or better yet how about you all stay, I'm taking Darius and Callie and leaving, this is your house and it's only fair." Harry said, he removed his wand and unfolded the double buggy with it. Then as quickly as he dared he transferred both of the twins inside. Draco was trying to convince him to stay and eventually Harry ended up putting a silencing spell on him. Harry wrapped them up with blankets conjured a load of nappies and some spare clothes for the twins and then left slamming the door behind him.

Draco didn't follow him, neither did Lucius or Narcissa, apparently facing Harry Potter when he was in a foul mood as not the best of ideas. Harry got to the curb and stuck out his wand hand and in moments the Knight bus had appeared.

Harry paid is money and sat down, he refused to cry in public, he had to keep his wits about him, he couldn't go to Hogwarts, Draco would only follow him there, the leaky cauldron too was far too easy to find for his liking so he had asked Stan to recommend a wizarding hotel outside of London and he had risen to the occasion nicely and also agreed to never tell a soul where he had gone.

He arrived at the hotel twenty minutes later, it wasn't a posh five star place but Harry wasn't looking to stay in a place like that anyway. It was simple and cosy, the place rented out small getaway cabins and their facilities included a gym, swimming pool, a bar and a restaurant or if you didn't feel like eating out then there was a fitted kitchen and a supermarket just around the corner.

They accommodated him nicely; supplying cots in his room and play mats with toy bars going across them for the child's amusement. Harry was quite happy to conjure bottles and go shopping the following day for anything else that he may have needed.

He was still seething with rage from what Lucius had said to him and that Draco had taken his side and not defended him or the children. He desperately wanted it to work with Draco however he knew that it wouldn't if he didn't put them first and right now it didn't appear that he was doing that.

It hurt Harry more than he would ever admit to anyone that Draco just didn't appear to want the family that they had created, he knew that they were young but Harry's ignorance of the world they lived in had made this happen and now whether they liked it or not Darius and Callie were not going anywhere anytime soon. By giving birth Harry had made a commitment that he was going to stand by these children for the next eighteen years. He had hoped that maybe, just maybe, Draco would have been there too but the way things were going currently he didn't think that it was likely to happen.

He put the twins into the double cot that had been supplied and then sunk down into the worn and uncomfortable sofa, he stared down at his hand where the ring was, the ring that Draco had given him and promised to love him forever. Feeling a sudden surge of anger Harry removed the ring, packed it up into an envelope and sent it back to Draco without so much as a note.

He thought of Belle, their puppy, he couldn't have her as well as Darius and Callie, Draco would have to have Belle, it would be too much, he did love her but not enough to support her as well as two newborn babies.

Draco meanwhile was pacing up and down the living room, his father had left in a huff after Draco had accused him of being horrible to Harry, Narcissa however had stayed, She was sat on the sofa stroking Belle who sat panting next to her.

"Draco darling please sit down." Narcissa said, "Harry may not be back tonight but he'll be back." She said, even though she was unsure of this herself.

"What if he never comes back, I've really screwed this up, I had everything with him mum, a good solid relationship and two wonderful children even if father didn't approve of them and I messed it all up."

"What on earth are you talking about, what happened between the two of you?" Narcissa asked as she was getting a little confused by her sons ranting and raving at this point.

"Because of fathers idealistic approach to life I've been working, a lot more than I should have done but I really like what I do and I know that I get carried away sometimes, but I wasn't there for Harry and he just got sick of it and gave me an ultimatum."

"You must understand that it is especially hard on Harry, he has lost his best friends and has no one he can talk to, without you he has no one, he gave up his friends so that he could be with you and to him it would appear that you are distancing yourself and that you no longer want a relationship now that the children are here."

"But that's the thing mum, I don't know if I do, I'm eighteen and I'm in a nine to five job with two children to support, I want to live, I want to travel and live my life before settling down."

"You will have to make a choice whether you want Harry more than that life, would you give Harry up to go travelling?"

"I think that I would, if I was given the option, I know that it's a horrible thing to say and it isn't that I don't love Harry and the twins, it's just that I'm not ready for that life, I told him that we weren't emotionally ready and I was wrong, he was, I was the one who just wasn't ready."

"Then I do not think that being here is of any use to Harry anyway, it seems to me that you want a separate more carefree life than anything else right now and if you continue with your job and raising those beautiful children of yours then all you are going to end up doing is resenting them all for holding you back."

"I don't want that for them, I love them all so much."

"Then you must talk to Harry and explain how you feel, it's more than likely that he'll get upset but that is understandable, I'll make sure that Lucius arranges that he can have this house and won't be bothered by him again."

"Then that is what I will have to do, thank you mum, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you. Your right, I can't keep on living like this, it's going to practically kill me to do this but it is something that I just have to do."

* * *

Okay, what do you think? Don't forget to leave a review. 


	24. Chapter 24

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter twenty four **

The ring arrived the following morning before Draco had even woken up, he had fallen asleep on the sofa once his mother had left, not being able to bare going to sleep in his and Harry's bed.

Fortunately Harry had forgotten to take Hedwig with him; Draco wrote out a letter to him and sent it with the snowy owl. This conversation had to be done today, no exceptions could be made, he couldn't continue to live out this life, he wasn't happy and it was affecting Harry and their relationship.

Harry received the letter later that afternoon, as he read the contents he was horrified, just by the wording he knew what Draco wanted to say to him, after a good night's sleep he had realised that he had been a little out of order just walking out but he had been upset and he hadn't wanted to argue in front of his children.

Harry packed up his things as slowly as he could justify without calling himself a coward, he paid his debt and then summoned the knight bus to take him home. It was four o'clock that evening when he finally got back to his home.

When he opened the front door Belle came bounding out to greet them, Draco was sat waiting for him, Harry left the twins sleeping in their buggy in the hall way as he entered the main living area of the house he closed the door so whatever was said the twins wouldn't hear.

"Where did you stay last night?" Draco asked as Harry perched himself on the comfy chair in the corner.

"Some hotel, it was comfortable enough." Harry said, a feeling of anxiety growing inside of him, their words seemed empty as if they hardly knew each other and currently Harry was doubting whether or not he did know Draco.

"I'm glad you came back, because this can't go on anymore, it isn't fair on either of us and it isn't fair on Darius and Callie." Draco said, his tone had a dept of sadness that made Harry chilled to the bone, he knew what was coming and he had to stand it, he had to hear him say it.

"So what do you suggest that we do then Draco?" Harry asked, he couldn't just let that lie there, he wanted this over with, he needed to know what was going to happen next.

"When I said that we were not emotionally ready to have children I was wrong, you were ready, it was me who wasn't, you have been through so much already, you've defeated Voldemort and you've done that for Darius and for Callie, you gave up your friends when they tried to break us apart, you've done more with your life than any grown wizard could ever hope to achieve."

"But …"

"But I haven't, all you want is a simple and quite life and you deserve that, I haven't lived yet Harry, I went from school to war to a job and I know that you did near enough the same thing but I want more than this, I want to travel, see the world and not have to worry about my responsibilities."

"So what are you proposing that we do Draco, what is it that we should do?"

"I have arranged it so that this house is yours, my father will not bother you and you have my mother as an on demand babysitter, whenever you need her you just have to ask. I won't be gone forever, just long enough to feel as if I have lived, I do love you Harry, more than words can ever say and I wish that we could go together but we can't."

"So you will happily leave us, will you happily go on your merry way and forget that you have a son and a daughter?" Harry asked, he wasn't really upset, more annoyed than anything else, he had thought that Draco had loved him, cared for him and not to mention the twins and yet here he was ready to up and leave without second thought.

"It won't be forever Harry, I'll be back, I promise you that much, I want to marry you and to see our children again whether they have my surname or not, I do love you Harry but this life, I'm just not ready for it."

"Well you have it Draco, whether you like it or not this is your life, clearly the love we once had for one another is a distant memory, when you gave me that promise ring I was so in love with you and now I can't even begin to describe how disappointed I am with you, I can't even decipher whether or not I love you from my own feelings."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, maybe spending a year apart will do us good …" Draco said but Harry interrupted him.

"A year, you'll be gone a year?"

"Maybe more, I'm sorry Harry, I truly am."

"No, your not sorry, I want you to go and don't expect me to be waiting for you when you get back, I need my life back Draco, I can't raise the twins on my own."

"Can you at least do one small thing for me Harry?"

"You won't deserve it if I do."

"I know but I would like you to keep the ring that I gave to you, a reminder that I do still love you, even though my actions might suggest otherwise." Draco handed it back to Harry, he had been in complete and utter throws of despair upon receiving it, taking it as a sign that Harry never wanted to see him again, now however had a little more faith that the boy would one day except him back, a years or two travelling or not.

Two years later and life had changed dramatically for Harry, the twins were two years old and developing normally, Harry had paid off Lucius Malfoy so the house that he was living in was fully his and he had a new boyfriend who had been around for six months.

His name was David and at first Harry had been absolutely besotted with him but after four weeks of him he had moved in and overstayed his welcome but Harry hadn't have the heart to turn him away.

Darius and Callie disliked him and however much Harry could kid himself that it was working out between him and David he couldn't forget that his children didn't like the man. They refused to recognize him as a parenting figure and since Harry had found out that he was pregnant a couple of months ago David had begun to get violent.

David had been an Italian wizard who apparently admired the great Harry Potter, Harry had fallen for his good looks and charm and now all he fell from was his fists. David however had never been violent in front of or to either of the children; if he had then he would have been dead long before he had the chance to impregnate the young man.

He was about four months along he reckoned and beginning to show, but since David was drinking most nights and ended up passing out drunk on the sofa and waking up with a hang over and crawled up to bed he hadn't noticed.

Darius and Callie had though; it was at breakfast on Saturday morning as Harry was cutting up Darius' toast he said "Daddy getting fat."

"No darling, Daddy having a baby." Harry said, he wasn't about to explain how baby's were made to a two year old boy, but he did have a right to know that he was going to have a baby brother or sister in a few months time.

"New baby" Callie said excitedly, "When Daddy, when?"

"Soon darling, very soon and I promise that you two can be the first to hold the baby." Harry said as the door bell rang, he heard a grown upstairs but chose to ignore it, David would roll over and go back to sleep or so he hoped. "Finish your breakfast and I'll be back in a minute."

He hoped the door and his mouth dropped open, there on the threshold was the one man that he hadn't expected to see ever again. "Draco?"

"Yeah, hi, how are you?" Draco asked casually with a soft smile that made Harry weak at the knees, all he had to do however was remember what he had done, who he had abandoned and it quickly made Harry recover.

"What are you doing here Draco; I thought you were travelling, living your life, without responsibility."

"I was, I came back, I told you that I would and I did, I promised you and I'm here to stay Harry." Draco said as he tried to make his way into the hallway, Harry however bared his way.

"You can't come in, you can't expect that I've been waiting for you Draco, I wasn't, I got on with my life, I have a boyfriend and although he doesn't know it yet, I'm pregnant, I can't just leave him Draco, it isn't fair. I can't kick him out of the house, he has no where else to go and besides that I don't want to."

"Fine, I'll kick him out, this is my families house." Draco said but once again Harry blocked his way.

"I bought it from your father Draco, it's my house." Harry said forcefully.

"Can I at least see my children before you throw me out?"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he couldn't deny Draco that, everything else he could deny him, guilt free but he could not forbid Draco to see his children. "Fine, but you can't stay long." Harry said standing to one side, Draco grinned goofily and stepped inside placing his bags down. "They're through here."

Harry entered the kitchen before Draco and motioned for him to wait, "Darius, Callie, there is someone here to see you, remember I was telling you all about your Papa, and how one day he would come to see you?" They nodded, "Well he's come back."

They went wide eyed in shock, ever since Draco had left Harry had told them stories, it was their favourite bedtime story, what Draco had done in school, the ferret incident was one of their favourites.

Darius and Callie dropped their breakfasts and cautiously went over to them, looking to Harry for approval which he gave with a nod of his head. Draco would admit that they were grown up for their age, they were cautious of him but also had a craving to be close, he supposed that it was their magical gene.

"Harry, where's the aspirin?" David asked as he stumbled into the kitchen and in on the family reunion. Compared to Draco, David was nothing more than an annoyance, Draco was handsomer and far more muscled, Harry would even admit that he was better in bed but that didn't change that Draco had left him with two babies barely days old so that he could travel, David had not abandoned them. "Who's this?" He asked with suspicion.

"David, this is Draco, the father of Darius and Callie, Draco, this is David my current boyfriend." Harry introduced, it was not exactly an introduction that he had expected to have to do anytime soon but he did it with gritted teeth.

They nodded only briefly, it was the forced politeness that they would do purely because there were young children and a pregnant man present in the room. "What's he doing here?"

"He came to see his children David; I didn't know he was coming, he disappeared a couple of years ago, he just turned up on the doorstep." Harry explained.

"When is he leaving?"

"I don't know …"

"I'm not; I'm here to stay this time." Draco said interrupting Harry, "I want some sort of place in Darius and Callie's lives."

"Well you're not welcome here." David said getting angry.

"Darius, Callie, go upstairs and play, if you're good I'll take you out for ice cream later, just go upstairs to your room and play with your toys." Harry said nervously trying to get the youngsters upstairs and out of the way before the arguments started.

"How dare either of you argue in front of the children, it isn't fair on them." Harry snapped, David, seeing red backhanded Harry who fell back from the force of the blow, his hands went to his stomach in a protective fashion.

"Stay our of this Harry." David snapped glaring at the man who was an emotional wreck on the floor now; Harry had never wanted Draco to see this.

"How dare you hit him, if you don't get out of this house this instant then I will throw you out myself, your not wanted here."

"Draco don't," Harry pleaded, he wanted some sense of normalcy in his life and for the twins, this was not helping, "I want you both to leave and David I want the keys back." Harry said forcefully, he may have kept David around for his companionship but this was all going a step to far now.

"You can't …" David tried to protest but Harry had already grabbed him by the shirt and was leading him to the front door.

"Draco, you too, I want you both out."

"But Harry …"

"No, I want you both out of my house this instant!"

There was no arguing with Harry when he was angry and both of them knew it. They both left the house without anymore protest in fear of what Harry would do to them if they didn't.

* * *

What did you think, because to be completely honest with you guys I really didn't like this chapter very much. Please review. Phoebe. 


	25. Chapter 25

**The Age of Innocence is Over**

By Phoebe Halliwell

**Chapter twenty five**

Draco returned to the house that evening when he knew that Harry would have called down a little, so that he could talk to him without fear that he was going to get attacked by Harry or his new boyfriend. Plus he knew that the twins would be in bed and as much as he wanted to be a part of their lives but this way he would have Harry's full attention.

He tentatively knocked on the front door, although he did this quietly so not to wake the children as he suspected they would be in bed with it being eight o'clock and all but as soon as Harry opened the door and let him in two curious heads were looking down upon them from the landing upstairs.

"Bed, both of you, now." Harry said firmly and both of the twins scurried back to their room without another word. "What did you want Draco?"

"To see you, I'm sorry about earlier, I know it was a bit of a shock, me just turning up like that especially with what's his name, it's a difficult situation and when you said you wouldn't wait for me I didn't doubt your sincerity but somehow I thought that you'd always be my Harry."

"I'm no ones Harry anymore Draco, I have raised those two on my own since they were born and I'll do the same with this one." Harry said rubbing his stomach, "this one isn't yours and I don't expect you to hang around and I don't want David to either come to that."

"I still love you Harry, I met so many people while I was travelling, men and women who would all have given their limbs to sleep with me but all I could think of was you, your beautiful emerald eyes, your gorgeous silky hair, and the great sex that we had, what made Darius and Callie, who are absolutely gorgeous children by the way, you are clearly a fantastic mum to them but I want to be the one standing beside you, I want to be a father to my children and even to the new baby, I'll treat it as if he or she was my own."

"Then that would be cause for concern, seeing as you don't treat your own very well, you leave them for prospects of a better life." Harry snapped at him before realising what he had just said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped, I just can't seem to process the fact that your back."

"Well I am and I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that, I know we can't pick up where we left off but it would be nice to start again, just be together again, and to know the children." Draco said, he sounded so sincere, he was looking right into Harry's eyes, his own were gleaming hopefully, he wanted more than anything to be apart of the family once more.

"David still lives here though, I'm carrying his baby, not that he knows it yet but that is beside the point, how can I raise this child knowing that his or her father never knew it existed."

"Then we will tell him or her that I am its other father, we can forget all about David and that he ever existed, we could Obliviate him from our lives, I'll do anything Harry, please, just let me back in." Draco pleaded; it was so uncharacteristic of him to plead in such a way, he gave Harry a puppy dog look that he could never resist.

"I suppose you want to move back in and everything as well." Harry said, more making a statement of it rather than a question.

"If that's okay with you, I realise this is your house and I realise that you must have struggled to pay for it with the rest of your money not coming in for another year and all but I want to be close to you and the children, as close as possible."

"Everything you've done can't be forgotten with a few apologetic words and a kiss, it isn't as simple as that, before you left I questioned whether or not I loved you but when you were gone I missed you so much, your mother was a constant flow of support, I don't know what I would have done without her, she's great with the twins but she didn't like David in the least."

"I wonder why" Draco said with a smile, "I'm not going to push us Harry, if you want I could move back in with my parents for a while, I think that they would just be happy to know that we're trying to make it work, whatever you want Harry I'm willing."

Harry wasn't sure what he wanted, he knew that he had missed Draco terribly but was he truly ready to accept him back into their lives, he knew that David was only interested in him because he was famous, there was no depth there, he knew he had that with Draco.

Giving in and going with his urges Harry let go of whatever common sense that he had left and just kissed Draco, who was a little shocked but soon began to respond to the kiss. Having two years of sexual tension (he had spoke the truth when he had said that he had slept with no one since Harry) Draco was soon clawing at Harry's clothes trying to rip them from his body.

"We shouldn't …" Harry said as his brain kicked into gear, and it was telling him that he children were upstairs and still wide awake. However even as these words left his lips he was continuing to kiss the blonde who was all too happy to oblige.

It was an hour later when both lay sated and happy on the sofa, Harry was content to lay in Draco's arms and stay there forever. "I didn't expect that." Draco said truthfully as he gently stroked Harry's raven hair.

"Neither did I, I was all prepared to hate you." Harry told him, it was unfortunate that as they continued to talk they didn't hear the key turning in the lock and the front door opening.

"Harry?" David all but whispered, he should have known to keep his voice down but being so intoxicated with various liquor all sense had left his already addled brain. Both Harry and Draco both scrambled up from the sofa and began to pull some clothes on, David however wasn't stupid and when he saw them both pulling on trousers he immediately knew what had happened. "Bastard!" David shouted.

"Please keep your voice down, the children are asleep." Harry said sternly, he knew that this would no doubt progress to a full on argument and there was nothing he could do about that but he would not allow his love life effect that of the twins.

"No, you had no right to invite him into our house, OUR HOUSE!" David said outraged, "I knew he was your ex but this is just too much, your fat and getting more annoying by the minute."

"HEY!" Draco said, now he too was getting angry, no one spoke to Harry like that whether the two of them were together or not it didn't matter, "You no longer live here and you have no right to speak to Harry like that whether you are sleeping under the same roof as him or not."

"And who are you to judge, from what I've told you're no better to him, at least I was there of him, I helped him raise those children and where were you? You had run off to wherever and you never looked back." David retorted.

"Stop it both of you, neither of you have the right to shout and scream in my house, you are disturbing the twins. David, Draco is right, you no longer live here, pack up whatever you need and I will send everything else to you but I want you out. Draco as for you, I can't have you in this house right now, but I do want you in our lives, I need you in our lives."

Draco nodded accepting this decision, David however was not so accepting, he in fact was more angered than he had been a moment ago. "How can you take him back, I thought that we were good together?" He asked furiously.

"We were good together David, we're not any more, you haven't noticed that I'm pregnant with your baby, I'm not getting fat and I'm irritable because of the morning sickness and other symptoms, not to mention the fact that you haven't even noticed that I'm pregnant." Harry told him, "Draco please remove every memory of the baby from his mind and then send him somewhere far away."

"My pleasure." Draco said, even the shocked look of realisation on David's face wasn't enough to save him from Draco's wrath.

It was only one and half months later that Draco was finally allowed to move back in to their house and Darius and Callie got their father back. The day that Samantha was born Draco asked Harry to marry him and he accepted the proposal.

At the wedding Harry and Draco had Darius as their page boy and Callie as their bridesmaid, Neville had been put in charge of Samantha, he and Seamus had even agreed to take care of the three children while they went off on their honeymoon.

When Darius and Callie were five and Samantha was two Lucius finally got the perfect heir that he had been wanting in little Timothy. He was the perfect little boy and as a result of his birth they were all permitted to take the name of Malfoy, double barrelled with Potter of course.

Harry had not been happy about this but eventually he had accepted it as who Lucius Malfoy was, there was nothing he could do about it. After Timothy was born Harry and Draco decided that four children was by far enough of a challenge and enough of a curse on Hogwarts and its teachers.

Just as Harry expected them to be, Darius and Callie turned out to be trouble makers; they were no competition to even the Weasley twins and even excelled past James and Sirius with horrifying ease. The letters upon letters that Harry and Draco received were beyond worrying but Harry was never concerned, they were bright kids and excelled in their examinations as well.

Samantha was unfortunately the rebel, she demanded that she be sent to Durmstrung rather than Hogwarts and then was expelled before she even finished her first year. She had then been sent grudgingly to Hogwarts after Harry pulled a few strings as they were not generally allowed to accept students that had already been expelled.

Timothy was a hard worker, constantly encouraged by his grandfather of course, he was everything Malfoy just as Lucius had wanted him to be and even became head boy and quidditch captain at Hogwarts, he was a seeker just as Harry had been.

They never heard from David again which was fortunate because Draco probably would have killed him on sight, no one really knew what happened to him; he just seemed to vanish from all good society.

Of course Harry and Draco's marriage was never a smooth one, as every couple did they had their ups and they had their downs. But over all they were happy, Draco found it in himself to once again settle down to work and managed to get the balance right most of the time, Harry meanwhile had found a new hobby in writing and published under an assumed name, telling tales of his time at Hogwarts.

* * *

What did you think? Yes that was the end, no sequel either, I thought that you guys deserved this chapter as it's going to be hard for me to write for a while as I'm switching to full time work and taking my A-level exams. Wish me luck and there is no better way to get me through my summer of exams than sending me nice reviews, or any reviews to be honest, just review please. Phoebe. 


End file.
